De Amor a Beso de Traición
by Lunaykirin
Summary: Cuando la traicion te abraza, es porque el traidor camina contigo. Altaïr lo sabe. Dejó Masyaf amando a Malik cuando llegó María a su vida. Lo que no sabía era que las dos personas que mas ama le causarían la mayor traición -Altaïr/María/Malik -TERMINADO.
1. Fuegos encontrados

Hola lectores! ^^

Que emoción! Este es mi fic numero 10! Por eso quería que fuera algo especial!

Bueno, esta idea es una mezcla de una sugerencia de **LaChivix** y de una larga, loca y fructífera conversación con mi querida **Maki **(por cierto, mil gracias por ser tan buena beta)… aaay ay ay, las cosas que se me ocurren XDD pero bueno, valdrá la pena, ya vereis… este tipo de historias son mi especialidad! =D

La historia es un **triangulo amoroso** en toda regla, vamos, que intrigas, problemas, líos y lemon va a haber segurísimo XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parejas: **Altaïr/María − Altaïr/Malik − Malik/María

**.**

**Estado: **En proceso.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia, insultos, lenguaje mal sonante…

**Disclaimer: **Assassins Creed, su historia y personajes no son mios (lastima, si asi fueran, Altaïr sería mio y de nadie mas) son propiedad de Ubisoft.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De Amor a Beso de Traición**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**Fuegos encontrados"**_

El calor era insoportable.

Casi podía decirse que un pequeño trocito de oasis del desierto se había instalado en la habitación de piedra, en la fortaleza de Masyaf.

El incienso flotaba suavemente, inundando la habitación de una ligera bruma, que se unía los diferentes aromas ya mezclados desde los cuencos de flores y perfumes que había esparcidos por la habitación, esto hacía que el cuarto pareciera tener vida propia, a pesar de lo frío y solitario de los muros de oscura piedra gris. La luz entraba por los amplios ventanales, colándose entre las cortinas de las amplias ventanas, haciendo que el sol de la tarde se reflejara con sus tonos rojizos y naranjas en la pared, y a la vez reflejándose también en el espejo.

Parecía casi mágico… perfecto.

Una quietud sólo interrumpida por los sonidos que se mezclaban unos con otros; jadeos, risas y suspiros; todo entre besos y gemidos.

Si, sin duda era perfecto…

−Ma… Malik –jadeó la chica, mordiéndose su labio inferior fuertemente, intentando contener un grito de placer.

El joven sólo sonrió, satisfecho, y continuó en su labor de succionar y besar el cuello de la chica, quien incapaz de soportarlo más, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole libre acceso a su piel a la vez que aferraba fuertemente con sus piernas las caderas de Malik, quien se movió más despacio y profundo solo para torturarla un poco. Por supuesto que lo estaba disfrutando, pero eso era demasiado.

Decir que estaba en el cielo era poco… bendito hombre, la estaba torturando deliberadamente, se lo cobraría con sus besos…

−_En__ cuanto pudiera ponerse encima_ –pensó ella.

−Malik… más… más rápido… –jadeó ella casi suplicante.

Él de nuevo sólo sonrió, logrando irritarla, y ella subió más las piernas a la vez que arañaba su espalda, dejando una marca sangrienta en la bronceada piel del chico, que soltó un gruñido ronco, no sabía si de dolor o de placer, este alzó la cabeza para mirarla lujuriosamente antes de devorar su boca, besándola con pasión. La recorrió, uniendo sus labios en un beso intenso y ardiente, que ella devolvió con la misma pasión, luchando por dominarlo pero sin conseguirlo… hasta que él se separó rompiendo el beso.

−Me vuelves loco mujer… –dijo Malik apoyando su frente sobre la de ella –eres fuego puro María…

Eso la hizo sonreír, satisfecha.

−Ten cuidado entonces… no vayas… a quemarte… –logró articular ella aun jadeante.

Malik sonrió clavando sus oscuros ojos negros, ahora dilatados por la lujuria, en ella, que le devolvió la mirada casi divertida, sin despegar sus claros ojos azules de los suyos.

−Caminaría sobre el fuego por ti… –dijo Malik entrecerrando los ojos, para finalmente cerrarlos.

Ella se quedó atónita sintiendo su pulso acelerarse poco a poco, así que besó los labios del Rafik suavemente, haciendo que Malik se moviera de nuevo mientras devolvía el beso, tranquilamente.

**.**

El joven Gran Maestre corrió por los pasillos, subiendo las tan conocidas escaleras de piedra, con toda la rapidez que sus cansadas piernas le permitían.

La sangre manchaba y goteaba de su túnica negra, hecha pedazos. La espada y las armas perdidas. El polvo y el barro manchaban sus botas y el sudor perlaba su piel… pero no importaba ¡no importaba! tenía que verla, tenía que correr a sus brazos y decirle que estaba bien, que estaba con vida, que no había muerto… Ya no tenía que seguir sufriendo, ni llorando por él…

Había vuelto a casa.

María, su María… su mujer…

Por los dioses, cuanto la había añorado; los días, las noches que había pasado pensando en ella, soñando con ella, susurrando su nombre en su mente… su mirada siempre viva y tan clara como el cielo, de un azul grisáceo que él nunca había visto antes; su sonrisa siempre pícara, sus discusiones tontas por cualquier cosa, sus besos

Y Malik…

En cuanto hablara con María iría a verle; imaginaba cuanto le había dolido su "muerte", de seguro habría sido un golpe muy duro para él, luego de haber perdido tanto en la vida el perderlo ahora a él también. Lo sabía, y tenía que remediarlo. Malik era algo más que su mejor amigo, su hermano, la única persona en la tierra en quien confiaba ciegamente y a quien quería más que a nadie, exceptuándola a ella…

Si, sin duda les había añorado, casi tanto que dolía.

Por eso subió las escaleras con tanta prisa, como si la vida le fuera en ello; por eso cruzó los pasillos, sin mirar atrás y por eso abrió la puerta de la habitación sin importarle nada.

Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que besarla, tenía que…

Se quedó de piedra.

Atónito, helado, petrificado, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

La mano en el pomo de la puerta cayó lentamente hacia abajo, mientras el ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco, y los ojos se entrecerraron instantáneamente, casi involuntariamente. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser mentira, una ilusión, un espejismo, sus ojos tenían que estar mintiéndole… así que parpadeó varias veces para salir de dudas, pero lamentable e incomprensiblemente la escena continuaba ahí, clavándose en su mente y en su corazón como una puñalada.

Increíble…

Lo que jamás en la vida hubiera esperado ni imaginado, delante de sus narices y por parte de sus dos seres más amados…

Traición.

María aferraba los brazos de Malik con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre los cojines, su largo cabello castaño suelto y esparcido como un abanico de tinta sobre las sabanas, mientas que Malik se movía sobre ella, envistiéndola fuertemente y besando su cuello con la cabeza hundida en su hombro, a la vez que ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas y suspiraba su nombre pidiendo, casi suplicando, por más…

Altaïr sintió ganas de vomitar, de morirse allí mismo.

María movió la cabeza, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, a punto de llegar al orgasmo, suspirando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados sin notar la presencia del otro en la habitación… hasta que los abrió y cruzó sus claros ojos azules con los intensos miel claro de él, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

−Altaïr –murmuró María sin creerlo, sintiendo como su pulso se disparaba.

Malik alzó la cabeza al instante al oír ese nombre, y la miró con el ceño fruncido, confuso, sin entender por qué ella lo nombraba ahora.

− ¿Qué? –dudó Malik aun sin percatarse − ¿por qué nombras ahora a…?

Pero se detuvo a sí mismo en el acto, al seguir la dirección de los ojos de María, encontrándose delante de él, de pie frente a la puerta, a la persona que más había deseado ver durante meses; la persona que más había amado durante toda su existencia, la persona que le había robado la vida, el alma y el corazón juntos, llevándoselos con una sola mano, con una sola mirada de sus ojos dorados…

Altaïr.

El Águila de Masyaf, su Águila…

Malik se levantó al instante, cubriéndose a sí mismo con la manta como mejor pudo, envolviéndosela a la cintura; mientras María hacía lo mismo con las sabanas. Ambos se levantaron apresuradamente y se acercaron a Altaïr sin poder creer lo que veían, sin poder creer que él estuviera vivo; no después de imaginarlo muerto durante meses… eso era una bendición de Ala, sólo así se lo explicaba.

− ¡Altaïr, estás vivo! –exclamó María corriendo hacia él – ¡Gracias a Dios por…!

Sin embargo Altaïr se apartó, no dejando que le abrazara. Ella se detuvo de golpe al ver que él se había apartado y clavó sus ojos en los de él, mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos lentamente.

− ¡Hermano has vuelto! –gritó Malik pletórico de felicidad corriendo a abrazarlo también.

Sin embargo esta vez Altaïr no se apartó, sino que salió a su encuentro, y cerrando su mano en un puño le partió la cara de un golpe, rompiéndole el labio por la fuerza del mismo, haciendo que el joven Rafik se tambaleara y cayera al suelo llevándose la mano a la boca, donde la sangre comenzaba a caer desde la herida.

− ¡Altaïr! –gritó María angustiada.

Se quedó parada en el centro de la habitación, sin saber si acercarse a Altaïr, y rodearle con sus brazos para calmarlo, o agacharse y ayudar a Malik, que tenía su mirada angustiada y culpable clavada en Altaïr, quien desprendía ira por cada poro de su piel, con sus ojos miel claro tan furiosos como María no había visto nunca.

Se asustó.

Pero Altaïr parecía no estar prestándole atención, tenía sus ojos fijos en Malik, sin separar su clara mirada de los oscuros ojos del chico.

− ¡Si! si… ¡hermano! –gritó Altaïr furioso − ¡Eso era yo… tu hermano!

Malik se levantó lentamente, con la culpa, el dolor y el remordimiento grabados a fuego en el rostro. Intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero Altaïr se alejó, retrocediendo.

−Altaïr déjame explicártelo… nosotros… –comenzó Malik.

Sin embargo Altaïr le interrumpió, negando con la cabeza, enfadado, dolido e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.

− ¡Como te atreves a llamarte hermano mío! –gritó Altaïr aun negando con la cabeza − ¡he pasado meses solo, perdido y medio muerto, trabajando como esclavo sólo para volver aquí y tú me robas la mujer a la primera oportunidad hijo de puta!

Malik no dijo nada, tan solo agachó la cabeza, tensando la mandíbula y apretando los puños, incapaz de decir nada… dolía demasiado.

Pero Altaïr continuó, incapaz de contenerse.

− ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así nunca! –gritó Altaïr –Es más… ¡no vuelvas a acercarte a mí!

− ¡Te creíamos muerto Altaïr! –interrumpió María acercándose a él de nuevo – ¡No sabes cuánto hemos sufrido!

Altaïr clavó ahora en ella sus intensos y dolidos ojos dorados. María negó con la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos, intentando retenerlas…

−Si, ya veo cuanto luto guardasteis por mí –dijo Altaïr dolido.

−No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando Altaïr −exclamó Malik adelantándose dos pasos, incapaz de callarse más −, siempre has sido un arrogante cuando te enfadas, ¡no tienes ni idea de…!

Altaïr lo interrumpió acercándose a la puerta, deteniéndose justo en el umbral antes de salir. Les dirigió a ambos una mirada fría y neutral, pero en el fondo, cargada de dolor.

−No me interesa –dijo Altaïr fríamente −, no volváis a acercaros a mí ninguno de los dos…

Y tras decir eso, salió de la habitación.

− ¡Altaïr! –gritó María.

Malik iba a decir algo pero se detuvo, dolido, y María se dispuso a correr tras Altaïr pero Malik la detuvo sujetándola del brazo; sabía que sólo empeoraría las cosas, conociéndole como le conocía y sabiendo en qué estado estaba ahora Altaïr, no había nada que pudiera decirle para arreglar la situación en ese momento.

Finalmente María cayó de rodillas comenzando a llorar, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, desesperada.

Malik se llevó la mano a los ojos suspirando, intentando calmarse a sí mismo, sabiendo que lo había estropeado todo.

Y Altaïr corría escaleras abajo en dirección a los jardines, a maldecir a los dioses y soportar el dolor de la traición en solitario.

Ninguno tenía idea de lo que sucedería.

**Un Año antes – Chipre, Puerto de Lémesos (1191 d.c)**

− ¿Regresarás a Inglaterra? –preguntó Altaïr con curiosidad.

María dudó antes de responder; soñadora, alegre, libre por fin de todas las mentiras de los Templarios.

−No, ya que estoy tan lejos de mi hogar seguiré hacia… el este –respondió ella muy animada –, o hasta que me precipite por los bordes de la Tierra…

Entonces dirigió su mirada a Altaïr, que tenía la suya calvada en la lejanía, en el tranquilo océano frente a ellos, vasto, libre y salvaje como todos los caprichosos mares que tanto le fascinaban. María sonrió contenta, sin quererlo ni esperarlo, Altaïr, ese Assassin que tantos problemas y dolores de cabeza le había provocado, que tantas muertes había causado en las filas Templarias; se había convertido no sólo en su único amigo, si no en la única persona en la que podía confiar… pues era gracias a él que había abierto los ojos a la realidad.

Y gracias a él ya no era una Templaria más. Ahora era libre.

Y muy para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que iba a extrañar su compañía, sus constantes peleas de sarcasmos e ironías, y por qué no decirlo, su sola presencia… ojala él se fuera con ella. Aunque era muy improbable y María lo sabía… no perdía nada por preguntarlo.

− ¿Y tú? –dudó ella finalmente.

Altaïr también dudó unos instantes antes de hablar, pero su respuesta la sorprendió.

−Durante el tiempo que seguí a Al Mualim, creí que mi vida había alcanzado sus límites –respondió él firmemente y decidido –y que mi único deber era mostrar a otros el abismo que yo había descubierto.

−Si, yo sentí lo mismo una vez –confirmó María asintiendo.

Era muy cierto, la misma experiencia la había vivido ella con Roberto de Sable, su antiguo maestro. Entonces Altaïr sacó el Fruto del Edén y lo sostuvo en su mano, frente a sus ojos, observando maravillado como el sol de la tarde brillaba y se reflejaba en el dorado y misterioso artefacto, que tanto dolor como maravillas podía crear, y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran.

−Aunque sea un artefacto terrible contiene maravillas –explicó Altaïr observándolo atentamente –, me gustaría comprenderlo mejor…

María se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba para nada el hecho, ese maldito artefacto podía volver loco a quien se aventurara a adentrarse en sus misterios, ella lo había visto de primera mano.

Definitivamente no le gustaba para nada.

−Pisas suelo resbaladizo Altaïr –advirtió María.

Él asintió, lo sabía de sobra.

−Lo sé, pero la curiosidad me supera María –dijo Altaïr, sintiéndose tan libre como hacía mucho que no se sentía –, quiero conocer a las mentes más brillantes, recorrer las bibliotecas del mundo y aprender los secretos de la naturaleza y el universo…

− ¿Todo eso en una vida? –dudó María y sonrió al añadir –es un poco ambicioso…

Él la miró, divertido.

−Tal vez –dijo medio en broma –, quizá una sola vida no sea suficiente…

−Tal vez –admitió ella, sin perder la sonrisa – ¿y a donde irás primero?

Altaïr lo dudó unos instantes antes de responder; sin embargo, su voz fue firme y segura cuando habló, sin rastro de duda.

−Al este –dijo él, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

María entonces se quedó parada, analizando lo que él había dicho. Un momento, había dicho… ¿había dicho hacia el este? María se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a seguirlo, corriendo tras él por el muelle del puerto de Lémesos hasta alcanzarlo. Si era cierto que Altaïr pretendía ir al este, quizá pudieran ir juntos ¿no? si él quería claro estaba; y si no era así… ella debería seguir con su vida, correr tras las aventuras por las que había salido de Inglaterra, y volar en solitario.

Lo alcanzó en los escalones de piedra de la entrada a los muelles.

−Altaïr –llamó María, y él se volvió hacia ella –si vas al este, seguramente coincidiremos en el mismo navío…

Él se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia.

−Quién sabe –respondió simplemente –, es lo más probable ¿te molestaría si así fuera?

Ella alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

− ¿Y perderme tus maravillosos comentarios crípticos y cargados de ironía? –dijo María con un sarcasmo tan evidente que hizo que Altaïr sonriera − ¿cómo lo soportaría?

−Gracias, tu presencia también es siempre maravillosa, mujer –respondió él igualmente, con un sarcasmo feroz.

Sin embargo eso sólo hizo que ambos se miraran y rieran, a sabiendas de que la situación era ridícula y tan familiar… casi se habían acostumbrado a ella, luego de tanto juego del gato y el ratón en Chipre, ella escapando de él, él alcanzándola y atrapándola de nuevo...

−Bueno, nos veremos en el barco entonces –dijo María despidiéndose.

Altaïr no dijo nada, tan solo asintió y trepó al edificio frente a él, perdiéndose de la vista de María en un momento, así que ella siguió su ejemplo y continuó su camino, sólo quedaban tres horas para que el barco zarpara de regreso a Acre, y ahí sus caminos se separarían.

O quizá no, sólo el destino y los Dioses lo sabían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N – Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el primer capitulo ^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿bien, mal, genial, fatal? espero que os haya gustado, yo estoy satisfecha con el resultado XDD**

**Debo aclarar que este primer capi, como habeis visto, comienza un año después de cómo va a seguir la trama; es decir, que los demás capitulos continuaran desde que Altaïr y María dejan Chipre, y como se van a enamorar, a la vez que tambien Malik y Altaïr van a tener su propia historia juntos, habiendo ya 2 parejas enfrentadas… la cuestion importante llegara cuando algo sucederá **(que no puedo decir ahora claro XDD)** y Malik y María se nos van a enamorar…**

**Tres parejas, tres personas, y solo un amor de los tres podrá triunfar… ¿Qué sucederá?**

**Descubridlo en el proximo capitulo ^^**

**Reviews con opiniones nunca vienen mal, ya sabeis =D**


	2. De Arena y Viento

Hola hola lectores! ^^

Bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que os guste, asi que sin mas paranoias, os dejo que lo disfruteis!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parejas: **Altaïr/María − Altaïr/Malik − Malik/María

**.**

**Estado: **En proceso.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia, insultos, lenguaje mal sonante…

**Disclaimer: **Assassins Creed, su historia y personajes no son mios (lastima, si asi fueran, Altaïr sería mio y de nadie mas) son propiedad de Ubisoft.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De Amor a Beso de Traición**

**.**

**. **

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**De Arena y Viento"**_

Altair paseó por la cubierta del barco, sigiloso por naturaleza, con sus pasos ligeros y silenciosos recorriendo, la ahora empapada, superficie de madera.

Aunque el agua era objeto de odio y fascinación para el, no podía dejar de admitir que la vista era hermosa. El Mediterráneo siempre era azul intenso, sin importar que lloviera o hiciera un sol abrasador y nunca perdía ese color índigo que Altaïr encontraba hipnótico, tal como en esos momentos, en los que se detuvo al acercarse al borde en la proa del barco y apoyar los brazos en la barandilla de madera tallada, clavando sus ojos miel claro en el azul del agua, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras el viento refrescaba su rostro.

Sin embargo fue sacado de sus meditaciones por una voz conocida, haciendo que se volviera a mirarla.

−Altaïr –saludó ella acercándose.

−María –dijo él devolviendo el saludo.

Ninguno sintió la necesidad de decir nada más, era un momento tan tranquilo que sobraban las palabras; sin embargo María rompió el silencio finalmente, pensativa.

− ¿Cómo esperas que sea más allá? –dudó ella, sin saber si Altaïr respondería o simplemente se encogería de hombros como casi siempre.

−No lo sé… –respondió Altaïr sinceramente, sorprendiéndola –Al Mualim nunca nos hablaba de las tierras más lejanas a Persia, decía que eran salvajes y bárbaras… y yo tampoco creí que él tuviera motivos para mentir –hizo una pausa, negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa resignada –, ahora me pregunto si alguna vez dijo la verdad o si actuó sin un motivo oculto, aunque fuera por una sola vez.

María le miró comprendiéndolo, y asintió suavemente, ya que la misma traición y decepción la había sentido ella con Roberto; sabía perfectamente lo perdido y solo que Altaïr se sentía en esos momentos, y quién lo diría, al parecer el Assassin y ella tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía.

Finalmente ella habló tras ver que él no tenía intención de añadir nada, tan sumido en sus pensamientos como se encontraba, así que María se apoyó también en la barandilla, clavando sus ojos en el agua.

−Él era muy importante para ti ¿verdad? –dijo María más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Altaïr tardó en responder, y María vio lo que le costaba expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos; como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras tensaba la mandíbula y fruncía ligeramente el ceño, dudando.

−Casi como un padre –respondió él finalmente, sin mirarla –, cuando perdí a los míos era solo un crio, apenas los recuerdo –admitió sin despegar sus ojos de las olas que rompían en el barco –, pero Al Mualim… –y al pronunciar el nombre, Altaïr se interrumpió queriendo corregirse a sí mismo – mi antiguo maestro, se convirtió en lo más cercano a mí que yo había tenido desde que tengo uso de razón.

Se detuvo no queriendo añadir nada más, por lo que María decidió no insistir puesto que se veía que al parecer ese era un tema espinoso… y lo que menos necesitaban era más problemas entre ellos.

−No puedo decir que no entienda por lo que estás pasando –dijo María tras unos instantes de reflexión –sin embargo creo que todas las cosas suceden por algo…

Altaïr la miró sorprendido, aunque sin demostrarlo, manteniendo el rostro neutral y serio, como siempre.

−_Habla como Malik_ –se dijo Altaïr a sí mismo –_ ¡perfecto! recordarlo ahora justo lo que necesito_ –ironizó mentalmente, negando con la cabeza.

Sin embargo María no le estaba prestando atención ahora; tenía la vista fija en el horizonte donde el cielo, antes claro y azul, se estaba volviendo grisáceo y negro, con nubes oscuras formándose en la lejanía, cosa que sin duda, no presagiaba nada bueno. Ella había viajado mucho en barco y conocía de sobra lo que eso significaba; y no le gustaba para nada. El Mediterráneo podía ser muy hermoso y pacifico, sí, pero también era uno de los mares más terribles cuando la cosa se ponía fea.

Ella lo sabía bien.

No eran ni uno ni dos los barcos Templarios que veía ser tragados por esas aguas azules, ni sería el primero ni el último de los barcos que vería hundirse allí, a las puertas de Tierra santa, como una ironía cruel.

No pudo dejar de observárselo a Altaïr, a ver si él pensaba lo mismo.

−Esto no me gusta nada –dijo María con voz muy seria ahora –, va a haber tormenta.

Altaïr se sorprendió por sus palabras, saliendo de sus meditaciones, y clavó la mirada en el cielo tal como ella había hecho antes; comprobó que la chica no mentía, la cosa se estaba poniendo muy fea, y eso no le gustaba para nada; de por sí ya odiaba viajar en barco como para que encima hubiera mal tiempo… suspiró frunciendo el ceño, no queriendo demostrar su malestar, pero era inevitable.

−Eso parece –asintió Altaïr con voz más ruda, casi cortante.

Eso sorprendió a María, que sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

−Quizá deberíamos ir adentro –propuso María –, no es conveniente quedarnos aquí… si tengo razón va a ser un viaje movido.

Altaïr no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a dirigirse hacia la puerta con paso tranquilo, y María le imitó dirigiéndose también hacia dentro, cerró la puerta de la cubierta tras ella para impedir que el frío viento que comenzaba a soplar entrara en la zona habitable del barco.

Dicho y hecho.

Como si los dioses fueran crueles y desconsiderados, o el destino muy desafortunado, las predicciones de María resultaron ser más ciertas de lo que ella misma había imaginado.

Dos horas después todo en el barco era un caos total.

Las olas rompían contra el pequeño barco zarandeándolo y moviéndolo de un lado para otro como si fuera de papel, las velas eran tiradas tan fuertemente que parecían que pudieran desgarrarse de un momento a otro y dejar el barco a la deriva, cosa que resultaría catastrófica. La lluvia inundaba la cubierta de proa a popa, haciendo que los marineros resbalaran y que el capitán gritara órdenes coléricas enfadado, furioso, sabiendo que su supervivencia dependía de lo que hicieran ahora; no podían fallar.

Altaïr y María se encontraban en la cubierta, como todos los pasajeros del barco, obedeciendo las órdenes del capitán para dirigirlo, si es que querían vivir.

María se encontraba en popa, arriando unos cabos, mientras que sus compañeros ataban los extremos a los mástiles para impedir que objetos como los barriles y demás cosas que había en el barco cayeran por la borda y desestabilizaran el peso del barco; mientras que Altaïr se encontraba en la proa junto a otros hombres, tirando fuertemente de las cuerdas de las velas para impedir que se rompieran o estarían todos muertos en el acto.

Sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos no parecían estar dando demasiados frutos. Las olas cada vez más altas y furiosas rompían contra ellos, haciendo que más de uno se resbalara y soltara las cuerdas y haciendo que los demás tuvieran que redoblar sus esfuerzos.

El capitán aferraba el timón con fuerza, gritando furioso.

− ¡Mantened el rumbo por Cristo! –gritó desde su posición – ¡no soltéis esas cuerdas o esta noche dormiréis en el infierno rufianes!

Los hombres se apresuraron a sujetar las cuerdas, tal como les había ordenado el capitán, que tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, donde la tormenta parecía más fuerte incluso.

− ¡Rashid! ¡arría las velas Rashid! –gritó el capitán al darse cuenta de algo terrible.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde.

Un rayo cayó en la zona delantera del barco partiendo el primer mástil por la mitad, despedazándolo en mil astillas de madera que saltaron en todas las direcciones; luego el trozo más grande del mástil roto cayó hacia atrás desgarrando la vela del segundo mástil, que se partió e hizo que las cuerdas salieran volando en todas direcciones con la fuerza de un látigo, mientras esto ocurría el segundo mástil se partía también por la inercia, tal como la pieza de un dominó que al caer arrastra a la que le sigue.

Sin embargo, en lugar de caer hacia atrás como todos hubiesen esperado, el mástil se desgajó hacía un lado, empujando a los hombres que se encontraban tirando de las velas hacia unos instantes, incluyendo a Altaïr, y haciendo que todos cayeran por la borda.

− ¡Altaïr! –gritó María, soltando sus cuerdas alarmada.

Altaïr había caído al agua, perdiéndose de vista.

Sin embargo no era eso lo peor. Lo peor que podía pasar, si es que algo así podía suceder, sucedió.

El barco estaba en llamas, ardiendo en un incendio provocado por el rayo. Ahora sí que estaban condenados a morir, encontrándose en medio del mar Mediterráneo en plena tempestad, lejos de la costa de Chipre y a medio camino de Acre, por lo que era imposible nadar hacia la costa; morirían ahogados, o quemados, o tragados por el océano, o atrapados por el barco, pero morirían.

María se lanzó al agua sin importarle ya el barco, que total, estaba condenado. La chica buceó entre las furiosas olas intentando encontrar a Altaïr, intentando ver si se había agarrado a algún trozo de madera, o si se había hundido.

Pero no había rastro del Assassin.

María salió a la superficie a tomar aire y fue hundida por una enorme ola que la hizo dar vueltas bajo el agua, golpeándose con algo. Intentó toser sin éxito, ya que estaba bajo el agua, giró la cabeza para ver con que se había golpeado, comprobando que era un trozo del mástil roto, aun con varios cabos sueltos flotando a la deriva. Fue entonces que ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al comprobar que Altaïr estaba allí, atrapado. Uno de los cabos se había enganchado de su tobillo, impidiéndole nadar hacia la superficie.

Altaïr no se movía.

María nadó rápidamente hacía él, pues ella misma se estaba quedando sin aire, y se apresuró a intentar romper la cuerda que lo atrapaba, pero no tenía nada con que hacerlo… hasta que cayó en la cuenta. ¡El cinturón de Altaïr! ¡En el tenía multitud de cuchillos! así que aguantando sin respirar tanto como podía, María sacó uno de los cuchillos de Altaïr y cortó la cuerda que estaba trabada en el tobillo del hombre, soltándolo en el acto. Altaïr al ser liberado comenzó a hundirse, ya que estaba inconsciente, así que María hizo un último esfuerzo antes de quedarse sin aire y agarró del brazo al Assassin tirando de él hacia arriba, nadando hacia la superficie, tomando aire al llegar arriba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sin embargo, Altaïr no respiraba. Tal vez se hubiera…

− _¡No!_ –gritó María mentalmente, y nadó hasta un trozo de madera que flotaba, arrastrando al hombre con ella.

María lo subió a la tabla, subiendo ella tras él, comprobando que ella misma tenía un trozo de madera atravesándole el hombro… debió ser una astilla que saltó en la explosión del mástil. Dolía como el infierno. Pero no había tiempo para sacársela, ahora había algo más urgente.

Altaïr.

María le tomó el pulso y comprobó que no respiraba, así que se apresuró a introducir aire en sus pulmones, uniendo sus labios para soplar a la vez que golpeaba su pecho intentando salvarlo… había visto esa técnica una vez en Arsuf y le pareció muy útil, por lo que la aprendió, sólo esperaba que le salvara la vida a Altaïr… al ver que no surtía efecto, repitió el movimiento varias veces, sin éxito.

− ¡Venga Altaïr! –gritó María desesperada, repitiéndolo – ¡no mueras ahora maldito Assassin! ¡no puedes rendirte ahora idiota!

Y tras repetirlo unas cuatro o cinco veces más, por fin, Altaïr tosió respirando, abriendo los ojos un momento para clavar su mirada desenfocada en ella y cayendo de nuevo inconsciente.

María respiró aliviada y cayó inconsciente sobre él, sin saber lo que sucedería.

**.**

El sol calentaba ardiente y brillante cuando Altaïr despertó.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, no tenía energías, la luz del sol le cegaba, y para colmo, la sed le estaba matando.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, llevándose una mano a los ojos para cubrirlos de la brillante e intensa luz del sol, al observar donde se hallaba… se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en una playa de arenas claras y ardientes, con alguna planta y arbusto creciendo por aquí y por allá, y alguna palmera suelta rozando la costa. Suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con la mano. ¿Dónde estaba?

Es más, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿no debería estar en el barco?

Allí lo recordó todo; la tormenta, como el mástil se había roto y como lo último que había oído antes de caer al agua había sido un grito de alguien llamándolo por su nombre… _¡Altaïr!_ … había sido María quien había gritado; pero después de eso ya no recordaba nada.

¡María!

¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿estaría bien? ¿había sido ella quien lo había llevado a la costa?

Se puso en pie despacio, mirando a su alrededor, comprobó que unos cuantos metros más adelante había un trozo de madera despedazado y mucho más adelante se veía la forma de una persona tendida en la playa. Así que corrió hacía allí, sin saber bien a qué atenerse, ni lo que encontraría. María estaba inconsciente cuando Altaïr le dio la vuelta y limpió los rastros de arena de su rostro. El joven vio que la chica tenía una astilla de madera clavada en el hombro y había perdido mucha sangre por la herida, como se veía claramente por la cantidad que había manchando su túnica azul clara.

Decidió despertarla.

−María –llamó Altaïr dando unos golpecitos en su rostro.

Ella no se movió ni reaccionó.

−María –insistió él de nuevo más bruscamente –vamos mujer, no me hagas perder más mi tiempo… ¡levántate!

Ahora ella sí que respondió con un gruñido malhumorado.

−Altaïr… –murmuró ella incorporándose con el ceño fruncido –maldito Assassin… te salvo la vida y me despiertas como a un camello…

−No es culpa mía que duermas como uno –respondió Altaïr ayudándola a levantarse.

−Hmph –gruñó ella irritada.

Sin embargo, al moverse sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarle el brazo, ahora cubierto de sangre, y recordando la astilla de su hombro se llevó la mano a la herida intentando sacársela, pero Altaïr la detuvo.

−Quieta –ordenó Altaïr sujetándole la mano −, yo te la sacaré, podrías desgarrarte el músculo si no tiras en el ángulo adecuado.

Ella asintió, aceptándolo.

−Está bien, hazlo… –dijo María cerrando los ojos –pero por Dios, se rápido…

−Lo seré –asintió él.

Altaïr entonces sujetó con una mano el hombro de la chica y con la otra aferró fuertemente la astilla, la sacó de un solo tirón. María gritó, tambaleándose ligeramente por el dolor y clavándole las uñas en la mano a Altaïr, que no se quejó, solo se limitó a romper la manga de la túnica de María para hacer una venda y taponar la herida… no podía hacer nada más por el momento, no tenía medicinas, ni utensilios, ni nada para coserla; ni tampoco era el más indicado para hacerlo…

Necesitaba a Malik.

Tenía que hablar muy seriamente de algo con él, largo y tendido; además, había que curar a María, para esto tendrían que llegar a Masyaf. Y como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos, habló.

− ¿Dónde crees que estamos? –dudó María mirando a su alrededor.

Altaïr la imitó, pero ciertamente la playa o el terreno en sí mismos no les resultaban conocidos ni a él ni ella; por lo que podían estar en cualquier lugar de la costa de Tierra Santa, desde Ibelin, Arsuf, Acre, Tripoli, Alejandretta… todas ellas ciudades con costa, pero ninguna parecía ser este lugar. Teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte que fue la tormenta, no tenían idea de si estaban al norte o al sur.

−No lo sé –respondió sinceramente Altaïr.

− ¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó María − ¿hacia dónde nos dirigiremos?

Altaïr se alejó de ella unos pasos, mirando al desierto pensativo mientras decidía que hacer.

−Lo más importante es llegar a Masyaf –dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio –, así que iremos allí.

María se alteró.

Ella no tenía ninguna intención de ir a Masyaf, a la ciudad de los Assassins, donde seguramente la odiarían por haber sido Templaria, o la condenarían a muerte, o la encarcelarían… ni soñarlo vamos, no pondría un pie en esa tierra de asesinos ni bajo tortura; no, desde luego que no. Ella quería vivir.

− ¡No pienso poner un pie en ese lugar! –gritó María, sorprendiendo a Altaïr − ¡nunca habías dicho que…!

−Haz lo que quieras mujer –interrumpió Altaïr sin darle importancia, pero con el rostro serio –, yo voy a volver a Masyaf, tú puedes seguir tu camino en solitario...

María se quedó atónita, boquiabierta…

¿Qué debía hacer?

Si iba con él se arriesgaba a morir; y no es que temiera a la muerte, en absoluto, pero había demasiadas cosas que quería hacer en la vida, tantas aventuras por vivir… y si los Assassins la mataban no podría hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de enfrentarse sola y herida a los Templarios no era algo que la entusiasmara demasiado tampoco.

Así que decidió hacer caso a su instinto de supervivencia.

−Muy bien –dijo ella orgullosa, cruzándose de brazos con gran dolor en el hombro –, como quieras, vuelve a tú solo… yo seguiré mi camino.

−Así sea –respondió Altaïr dándose la vuelta para continuar.

− ¡Muy bien! –gritó María, dándose la vuelta también, hacia el otro lado.

Y así, cada uno por su lado, comenzaron a caminar hacia la civilización, María hacia el este y Altaïr hacia el norte, sin saber qué sucedería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N – Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capitulo 2 ^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**Bueno, como podeis ver, la cosa va encaminandose… de momento nadie ama a nadie, aunque ya se comienzan a ver las primeras semillas de sentimientos por parte de María hacia Alty, y de él hacia Malik… quien por cierto aparecera ya en el capitulo 3, entonces por fin sabreis que paso para que Altair se sienta así XDD**

**Y bueno, ya sabeis, si quereis comentar cualquier cosa, idea o sugerencia, reviews siempre son amigos! XD**


	3. Juntos pero no revueltos

Hola hola lectores! =D

Aquí llega el capitulo 3 de la historia, hoy no hay mucho que decir, asi que nada, os lo dejo que lo leais con tranquilidad ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parejas: **Altaïr/María − Altaïr/Malik − Malik/María

**.**

**Estado: **En proceso.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia, insultos, lenguaje mal sonante…

**Disclaimer: **Assassins Creed, su historia y personajes no son mios (lastima, si asi fueran, Altaïr sería mio y de nadie mas) son propiedad de Ubisoft.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De Amor a Beso de Traición**

**.**

**. **

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_**Juntos pero no revueltos"**_

Malik dejó los pergaminos sobre el escritorio y se levantó, cansado.

Bajó las escaleras de la fortaleza despacio, pensativo, sintiendo que todo se veía muy diferente desde detrás del escritorio del Gran Maestre, antes Al Mualim; ahora Altaïr… cosa que le hacía preguntarse qué es lo que hacía él ahí, dando órdenes y organizando misiones, como si ese fuera su cometido. No. Ese era el papel de Altaïr ahora, pero como el muy terco había insistido en viajar a Chipre y acabar con esa pequeña colonia Templaria de la isla, por si se reorganizaban y decidían volver a atacar Tierra santa de nuevo… ahí estaba él; cumpliendo las funciones de Maestro, aun cuando no lo deseaba.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Altaïr lo había dejado todo bajo su mando, y él no podía fallarle, no después de que había cambiado tanto y los había salvado a todos…

Suspiró y salió de la fortaleza, recorriendo el pueblo con rapidez hasta llegar a la plaza de la entrada, donde se encontraban la torre de los vigías y las caballerizas, para hablar con su amigo Rauf, el maestro de lucha de los novicios, quien siempre le daba las noticias en primer lugar fueran buenas o malas… desde hacía un mes, es decir desde que Altaïr había partido hacia Chipre, él iba a ver a Rauf casi a diario para ver que noticias tenía, si es que las había. Tal como en ese momento.

Malik avanzó hasta el puesto de vigilancia junto a la entrada bajo unos árboles.

− La paz sea contigo Rauf –saludó Malik.

Rauf se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a Malik, saludándolo con una pequeña pero respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

− La paz sea contigo también, Malik –dijo él − ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, hermano?

− ¿Se sabe algo de Altaïr? –preguntó Malik, con curiosidad − ¿hay alguna novedad?

Rauf negó con la cabeza lentamente, poniendo cara de preocupación, no sabía si más por Altaïr, por Malik, o por ambos. Finalmente puso una mano en el hombro de Malik, dándole ánimos.

− Ya sabes cómo es el Maestro Malik –dijo Rauf intentando restarle importancia al asunto –, siempre ha sido como un águila, es imposible enjaularlo… volverá muy pronto, siempre lo hace.

Malik se quedó callado, pensando en las palabras que Rauf había dicho, _"…siempre ha sido como un águila, es imposible enjaularlo…"_ se le quedaron grabadas.

Era muy cierto.

No se lo había planteado nunca de esa forma, pero lo cierto es que era verdad, el espíritu de Altair siempre había sido aventurero e impaciente, estaba hecho para vivir libre, no encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes y un muro de piedra… quizá por eso era tan buen asesino, porque amaba la sensación de libertad que esa vida le otorgaba. Lamentablemente para Malik, ya nunca podría disfrutar de esa vida de nuevo, ni tampoco soñar con poder retener a Altaïr a su lado; sería como tratar de enjaular a un águila, imposible.

Estaba confundido desde hacía semanas, o incluso más, desde que Altaír había comenzado a cambiar, a dejar de ser tan insufriblemente arrogante e insoportable. Se había convertido de nuevo en el amigo, en el hermano que había sido antes de convertirse oficialmente en asesino, cuando todo era más fácil.

Sin embargo no sabía porque se sentía tan incompleto si no tenía al idiota de Altaïr a su lado; pero lo cierto es que así era, era su mejor amigo después de todo ¿no?

Echaba de menos sus discusiones constantes y la manera en que sólo Altaïr sabía irritarlo, la manía de entrar sigilosamente y gastarle alguna broma estúpida, como a pesar de todo Altaïr siempre terminaba cediendo y accedía a sus peticiones, e incluso como a veces tenía algún detalle con él, al que intentaba restar importancia debido a su orgullo, pero que Malik no pasaba por alto… no… definitivamente no entendía nada de esto… no entendía por qué, ni por qué justo en esos momentos.

La vida era una ironía cruel sin duda… y todo era demasiado complicado. Echaba de menos a Altaïr, pero tampoco quería admitir que necesitaba tenerlo con él; había admitido que le había perdonado hacía tiempo por lo sucedido en el Templo de Salomón, pero tampoco podía dejar de dolerle y culparse a sí mismo por como se había comportado… no paraba de pensar.

¡Maldita sea, estúpido Altaïr! ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan confundido? ¿qué era todo esto? ¿qué significaba?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Rauf le estaba hablando.

− Malik… Malik… –llamó Rauf, dudando – ¿me estás escuchando?

Malik parpadeó varias veces, centrándose en el presente.

− ¿Qué? ah sí, lo lamento Rauf –se disculpó él, con cara de circunstancias –, me he distraído…

− No importa hermano –dijo Rauf sonriendo con preocupación –, veo que las labores de Maestro os tienen ocupado, os avisare si hay alguna noticia.

Malik asintió, se dió la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

− Gracias –se despidió y finalmente echó a correr de nuevo hacia la fortaleza.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado antes de que Altaïr se fuera a Chipre, lo tenía constantemente en la cabeza, y ahora que Rauf le había dado una nueva perspectiva del asunto se sentía casi deprimido… bendita su suerte; siempre tenía que sufrir como un condenado al parecer. Sólo esperaba que cuando Altaïr regresara las cosas se arreglaran… o no sabría qué hacer.

**.**

María se llevó las manos a los parpados, tirando de ellos irritada a más no poder, a punto de gritar de frustración.

− ¡He dicho que no! –exclamó ella enfadada, cruzándose de brazos − ¡no, y no!

− ¡Yala, Yala! –exclamó el hombre, indignado –me ofendéis mujer, yo sólo os ofrezco lo mejor…

María rió irónica, incrédula y enfadada, señalando con la mano extendida el rebaño de camellos que había atados a una cerca de madera a unos pasos detrás de ella.

Se encontraba en la aldea más próxima a la playa donde Altaïr y ella habían naufragado hacía unas horas; la diferencia era que ahora ella se encontraba sola, maldiciendo al Assassin y a su suerte, y discutiendo con un anciano gordo y de aspecto avaricioso, ya que pretendía timarla cobrándole a precio de oro algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a pagar por un solo camello, no pensaba dejarse engañar ni vapulear por el hecho de ser mujer… ¡eso jamás! ¡ya aprenderían que con María Thorpe no se jugaba!

− ¡Y yo me niego a pagar 500 Drihems por un bendito camello! –gritó María, acercándose mucho al viejo.

− ¡Jalás yamila, no menos de 400 Drihems! –exclamó el anciano entonces, indignadísimo.

María se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero el viejo vendedor la detuvo, viendo que la venta se le escapaba por un momento.

− ¡M_in fad lik_ mujer, esperad! –exclamó él, acercándose corriendo –sed razonable por Ala… estoy ofreciéndoos un gran precio…

− ¡Por un maldito rebaño viejo! –respondió ella poniéndose con los brazos en jarras − ¡solo quiero uno, no cincuenta anciano!

El viejo vendedor se cruzó de brazos indignado, sabiendo que tenía que ceder si es que quería vender algo… esos infieles cristianos eran unos paganos arrogantes y estúpidos; y ni que decir de esa mujer, una insolente infiel hablándole a él en ese tono e intentando pagarle menos dinero del que sus animales costaban en realidad; por la gracia de los cielos ¡que brujería era esa!… menuda víbora, merecía ser arrastrada por el suelo de la Meca por atreverse tan solo a levantarle la voz…

Sin embargo, se quedó callado, enrojeciendo por la ira interior, y asintió. María sonrió sabiéndose vencedora y se detuvo, alzando las cejas y mirando al viejo timador con curiosidad.

− Yala, poned un precio mujer –dijo el anciano finalmente, despacio.

Ella le miró, y después dirigió una mirada a los camellos, que descansaban tranquilamente tras ellos, ajenos a todo.

− Estoy dispuesta a pagarte 100 Drihems por un camello, la silla y los arreos –expuso María poniendo las manos en las caderas –, lo cual me parece un precio justo, viendo el estado de los animales...

El anciano se contuvo de sacar la fusta que llevaba colgando del brazo y golpearla por su desvergüenza, infiel insolente… ¡como se atrevía! ¡Decir que sus camellos estaban en mal estado! ¡por Ala, que humillación más grande! Sin embargo, 100 Drihems era una cantidad de dinero que no estaba dispuesto a perder, ni siquiera en esas circunstancias, por lo que con todo el dolor del mundo decidió que aunque la maldita mujer le estaba ofreciendo un precio injusto, lo aceptaría…

Uno no comía del aire, ni vivía de ilusiones después de todo.

− Acepto… –dijo el viejo finalmente –coged el camello que queráis, ahora mismo os traeré la silla y lo demás...

María asintió.

− Muy bien –respondió ella aceptando.

Entonces se dirigió a la barandilla de madera, donde estaban atados los animales, mientras el anciano se adentraba en su tienda perdiéndose de vista; cosa que ella aprovechó para decidir que camello parecía menos desaliñado y debilitado… sin embargo todos parecían iguales; así que optó por desatar al que le pillara más cerca y no complicarse más la existencia. Cuando hubo desatado al animal y logrado alejarlo de los otros a base de tirones y empujones, con más de un pisotón y gruñido por parte del camello, se detuvo frente a la tienda.

En ese momento salía el viejo, con una silla de montar camello hecha a base de tela azul con borlas verdes y unas riendas también hechas de tela y cuero trenzado, ofreció a María a la vez que ella le entregaba la bolsita de piel con los 100 Drihems acordados.

Media hora después María dejaba atrás la aldea y se detenía en medio de una duna de ardiente y brillante arena dorada, decidiendo que rumbo tomar.

Era una decisión difícil.

Ella quería ir al este, pero era imposible tomar la ruta por mar dado que el navío se había hundido y estaba muy lejos de los puertos donde se partía hacia India; decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un camino por tierra, más largo, sí, pero más fiable también. Lo más viable en ese momento sería tomar la ruta de los beduinos hasta Bagdad, y de allí tomar la ruta de los comerciantes hasta Alamut o incluso hasta Babilonia… dependiendo del dinero que le quedara en esos momentos, desde allí podría partir directamente hasta Delhi, es decir, a la India.

Así que con el rumbo decidido y claro en su cabeza, María subió a su camello y comenzó a cabalgar hacia la ruta de los beduinos, al norte de donde se encontraba.

**.**

Altaïr caminó por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad.

A diferencia de María, que había continuado hacia el este, él había tomado el camino del norte llegando a una ciudad grande sin proponérselo, la hermosa y floreada Ibelin.

Nunca había estado en esa ciudad ya que se encontraba muy al sur de Arsuf; y ciertamente se arrepintió de no haber venido antes, pues era una ciudad que merecía la pena ver. Las calles eran anchas, de altos muros y paredes blancas, con macetas y plantas colgando de cada casa; con enredaderas trepando floreadas y salvajes los muros, y las palmeras recorriendo las calles, dando sombra y frescura a la calurosa ciudad. Las fuentes estaban esparcidas por doquier, juglares, músicos y encantadores de serpientes se encontraban por cada esquina, donde los mercaderes y los vendedores ofrecían sus productos con las más variadas ofertas.

Tendrían que construir una casa de Asesinos allí, en esa ciudad. Ahora que él era el Gran Maestre era su decisión, él era quien se encargaba de decidir en qué ciudades se construían las guaridas, o donde se enviaban las misiones y los objetivos. Así que le pareció adecuado tener un lugar estratégico allí, puesto que estaba muy al sur y podrían controlar todo el territorio de Tierra Santa.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo por entre las calles, algo llamó su atención.

Se trataba de un chico joven, apenas un muchacho, que jugaba con un niño más pequeño junto a la fuente. El chico tenía el pelo oscuro, negro, al igual que el niño más pequeño y Altaïr no pudo evitar recordar a Malik y Kadar, dado que se parecían mucho esos chicos al Rafik y su hermano.

Suspiró.

Ahora que había recordado a Malik no pudo evitar que le viniera a la cabeza lo que había pasado cuando el dejó Masyaf para ir a Chipre, la discusión que habían tenido Malik y él… aquella que no podía quitarse de la cabeza desde que había matado a Armand Bouchart en Lemesos. No sabía qué hacer, probablemente su orgullo le había jugado una mala pasada de nuevo, como siempre, pero no quería perder la amistad de Malik, que tanto le había costado recuperar luego de lo que hizo en el Templo de Salomón.

Trepó a una torre, sentándose en la atalaya, observando el ajetreo de las calles, recordando.

**.**

_Malik entró en el despacho de Altaïr abriendo la puerta con brusquedad, encntró a Altaïr observando el Fruto del Edén sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos._

− _No irás a irte ahora ¿verdad? –inquirió Malik enfadado, quedándose en pie frente a él –dime que no estás pensando en hacer alguna locura Altaïr, o por Ala que no te…_

_Altaïr lo interrumpió, mirándolo cansado y frunciendo el ceño, mientras guardaba el Fruto._

− _Basta Malik –dijo Altaïr levantándose –, no voy a cometer una locura; sólo quiero el bien de la hermandad, matar unos cuantos Templarios, nada más…_

_Eso enfureció a Malik._

− _¡Y por eso te vas ahora, cuando mas debilitados estamos! –exclamó enfadado − ¡te recuerdo que no tenemos Maestro Altaïr, somos una presa fácil en este momento! ¡No pretendas irte y hacer como si no pasara nada, porque sabes perfectamente que todo Masyaf está esperando que tomes el lugar de Al Mualim!_

_Altaïr no respondió, tan sólo tensó y destensó la mandíbula, sin mirarlo._

− _Y encima dices que lo haces por el bien de la hermandad –dijo Malik, más_ _calmado negando con la cabeza –, creía que habías aprendido algo, novicio…_

_Esas palabras enfurecieron a Altaïr que se acercó a Malik bruscamente, lo sujetó por la túnica y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que chocara contra las estanterías, sin soltarlo, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro, mirándose mutuamente con furia y frustración._

− _Sabes perfectamente que eso no es lo que pasa –dijo Altaïr, mirándolo fijamente –, ese no es el verdadero motivo por el que estás reaccionando así y lo sabes Malik._

_Malik bufó, sarcástico, sin apartar la mirada, ambos retándose._

_- ¿Ah si? –dijo Malik con ironía e irritación − ¿y cuál se supone que es el motivo entonces Altaïr? sorpréndeme con tu gran sabiduría Maestro…_

_Altaïr frunció el ceño profundamente, enfadado ahora, odiaba que Malik actuara de esa forma, negando lo que él creía que los dos sabían perfectamente; le dolió que lo hiciera. Acercó su rostro mucho más al de Malik, hasta el punto en que sus labios casi se tocaron y respondió con el tono de voz duro y seco, sin apartar sus ojos miel claro de los oscuros ojos negros del Rafik._

− _No seré yo quien te lo diga –dijo Altaïr, y le soltó alejándose._

_Entonces se apartó de Malik sin dejar de clavar una mirada dolida en él; que tenía una expresión confundida ahora, habiendo perdido el enfado y la irritación por completo._

_Malik no entendía nada, no entendió a que se había referido Altaïr, sólo supo que a la mañana siguiente él se había ido de Masyaf, sin despedirse, dejando instrucciones en las que deseaba que fuera Malik quien ocupara las funciones de Maestro mientras él estaba en Chipre, matando y persiguiendo a los Templarios que se habían refugiado allí._

**.**

Altaïr saltó haciendo un saltó de fe, cayendo en el carro de paja.

Decidió que tenía que ir a Masyaf cuanto antes, hablar con Malik y explicarle lo que había sucedido aquel día… tenían que aclarar la situación; si Malik no sentía nada por él quizá se hubiera equivocado o precipitado… por eso tenía que ir y hablar con él lo antes posible; o mejor sería salir de la ciudad y poner rumbo al norte cuanto antes. Corrió por los tejados hasta que llegó a las murallas, por las que saltó, dejándose caer al otro lado junto a las caballerizas, sonriendo por su suerte. Robó el primer caballo que encontró, subiendo y echando a cabalgar en el acto, poniendo rumbo al norte, a la ruta de los beduinos, el camino más rápido hasta Masyaf.

Llevaba unas dos horas de camino por la ruta de los beduinos, cuando se encontró con una escena de lo más curiosa en su camino a Masyaf.

Vaya, que casualidades tenía la vida en ocasiones…

Unos metros más adelante había un grupo de camelleros viajando con mercaderes y nómadas… y en último lugar, una mujer vestida con una túnica azul medio rota, montada torpemente en un camello, golpeando con esfuerzo a la pobre bestia, que gruñía y caminaba despacio a pesar de los inútiles esfuerzos de la mujer por intentar que corriera más rápido.

Altaïr rió, divertido por la situación.

¡Vaya que María no estaba adaptada a la vida del desierto! ¡se la veía completamente desbordada!

Sin embargo, algo sucedió.

Altaïr no supo bien cuál fue el motivo real, si fue un escorpión, o una serpiente… desde la distancia a la que se encontraba no podía ver nada, y menos con el sol de frente. Lo que sí supo, fue que de un momento a otro, María gritó fuertemente y el camello echó a correr despavorido hacia delante, asustado, arrastrando a los camellos que había delante de ellos y que no lograron apartarse; formando una pequeña estampida de al menos doce o trece camellos, corriendo todos despavoridos y sin control.

− _Esto no es bueno_ –se dijo Altaïr mentalmente y echó a cabalgar siguiendo a María.

Cuando alcanzó a los beduinos y pasó cabalgando junto a ellos al galope, escuchó los gritos angustiados de un hombre que debía ser uno de los comerciantes que viajaban con los nómadas…

− ¡Mi hija, mi hija! –gritó el pobre hombre angustiado − ¡Ala protégela!

Entonces vio a Altaïr.

Los nómadas eran gente del desierto y conocían bien a la gente de Masyaf, puesto que no era ni una ni dos las veces que los Assassins habían utilizado las rutas de los camelleros y de los beduinos para desplazarse más rápido de una víctima a otra en misiones largas. Conocían a los asesinos, sabían de que trabajaban, y en ocasiones incluso les ayudaban… pero en otras ocasiones, no tanto. Altaïr era conocido por ellos, como por casi todos los que viajaban por el desierto en Tierra Santa. El Águila de Masyaf, así le llamaban… y no les gustaba. Le temían. Le conocían lo suficiente como para saber que era una persona arrogante y orgullosa, de carácter difícil, cólera rápida y espada mortífera… por lo que si lo veían, evitaban cruzarse en su camino o molestarle.

Altaïr encontraba irritante su actitud, él no mataba inocentes… ya no.

Sin embargo, justo en ese día, decidieron ayudarle; puesto que no sólo la hija del comerciante y María habían sido arrastrados en la escapada de los camellos, sino también algunos de sus hijos y mujeres.

− ¡Detenlos a tiempo Assassin! –gritó uno de los beduinos, de oscura piel y turbante cubriéndole hasta los ojos − ¡se dirigen a las dunas de sal!

Altaïr espoleó al caballo sabiendo lo que eso significaba, metiéndole más prisa. Las dunas de sal, como se las conocía por el lugar, era una zona del desierto llena de salinas, antiguos depósitos del mar que hacía siglos cubrieron esa zona, y donde ahora, gracias al efecto de los sedimentos, se habían formado unos auténticos pozos cáusticos… eran básicamente unas arenas movedizas corrosivas y mortales. Y para gente que no sabía cómo moverse por un lugar como ese, como era el caso de María… era una sentencia de muerte segura.

Así que corrió todo lo que el caballo daba de sí, hasta llegar al límite de la zona y darles alcance… cuando era demasiado tarde. Los camellos habían ido a meterse justo en el primer pozo que encontraron, quedando encallados y hundidos; los que iban delante ya debían estar muertos, y los que iban detrás, como María, estaban atrapados hasta la cintura.

Altaïr bajó del caballo, deteniéndose en el borde de las arenas.

− ¡María! –gritó Altaïr al ver que ella no se movía − ¡¿estás bien?

Ella no respondió; estaba inconsciente al parecer, con la cabeza golpeada y apoyada sobre el camello, que se había ahogado en la pútrida mezcla de arena y sal… y ella cada vez se hundía mas. Cuando la arena ya la cubría hasta debajo del pecho Altaïr vio claro que tendría que intervenir; así que tomó una pequeña piedrecilla del suelo y se la tiró a María para que despertara, si no moriría ahogada y atrapada.

− ¡María! –gritó Altaïr de nuevo, desesperándose − ¡responde mujer!

Pero ella no respondió.

Altaïr maldijo en silencio, y miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo con que sacarla, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tirar una cuerda y atar a María con ella para que el caballo tirara y la sacara; obviamente no era tan estúpido como para meterse dentro y quedar atrapado también… así que se dirigió hacia su caballo y sacó una cuerda de cuero y cáñamo que llevaba en las alforjas, haciendo un lazo no demasiado resistente, pero esperaba que lo suficiente para resistir el peso de la chica.

Lo lanzó y dio en el blanco a la primera, quedando atrapado entre los brazos y los hombros de María, que ni reaccionó al sentir la cuerda apretándose a su alrededor, cosa que preocupó a Altaïr quien se dio prisa en atar el otro extremo de la cuerda a la silla del caballo; dándole una palmada para que tirara hacia atrás y sacara poco a poco a María.

La idea fue un poco chapucera… pero funcionó. Tras varios tirones bruscos, María quedó libre, tirada en el suelo y cubierta hasta los hombros de arena liquida y pegajosa. Altaïr corrió hacia ella y la desató, comprobando que tenía pulso y respiraba, sólo estaba inconsciente por el golpe de la caída…

Miró hacia el caballo y tuvo una repentina inspiración de cómo hacer que ella despertara. Sacó su bolsa de agua y la tiró entera encima del rostro de María, que despertó al instante.

− ¡Que! ¿¡Qué es! ¿¡qué pasa! –gritó María alarmada, incorporándose bruscamente, empapada de agua helada − ¿Qué…?

Entonces vio a su lado a Altaïr con la bolsa de agua vacía en las manos; mirándola con clara socarronería y la diversión grabada en la cara, incluso una pequeña sonrisa brillando en sus labios.

Había sido él.

− ¡Altaïr! –gritó María, enrojeciendo de rabia − ¡maldito idiota!

Y se lanzó hacía él dispuesta a golpearlo, dándole un puñetazo con toda su fuerza y haciendo que cayera al suelo; lo que no contaba era que él le sujetaría la mano y la arrastraría con él, cayendo ambos al suelo, él debajo y ella encima, en una posición comprometida y que no dejaba mucho lugar a la imaginación.

María y él se miraron y ninguno hizo nada; hasta que ella finalmente reaccionó y puso rostro de indignación, intentando aparentar que le molestaba.

− ¡Muévete! –exclamó ella.

Altaïr sonrió con altanería, sin soltarle la mano y sin moverse ni un ápice.

− No soy yo quien está encima María –dijo Altaïr haciendo que ella se quedara sin palabras –y no veo que estés haciendo nada por quitárteme de encima…

María frunció el ceño enfadada, dispuesta a darle una lección.

− ¡Arrogante, estúpido, asesino idiota y…! –comenzó a gritar María, pero él la interrumpió.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más Altaïr la silenció con un beso, uniendo sus labios por un instante, sin profundizar. María le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin moverse, congelada; hasta que finalmente Altaïr se apartó de ella y la soltó, levantándose.

María le imitó poniéndose en pie también, pero sin hablar o decir nada, estaba confusa, no entendía que había pasado… ¿Cómo habían pasado de golpearlo a besarse?

− ¿Por qué…? –dudó María finalmente preguntando − ¿a que ha venido eso?

Altaïr la miró pero no dijo nada. Ella insistió.

− Altaïr –llamó ella.

Finalmente él habló, aunque tan simple como siempre, sin explayarse.

− ¿Vendrás a Masyaf ahora? –preguntó Altaïr, sin responder a la pregunta.

María no respondió.

Estaba dudando seriamente sobre qué hacer; sabía que probablemente se estaba comportando de modo irracional, como para que ahora encima él la confundiera aun mas con su beso… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿por qué no quería responderle? Y mucho más importante todavía… ¿Por qué ella se estaba sintiendo de esa manera? como si quisiera más, como si necesitara más…

¿Qué estaba sintiendo?

No sabía qué era, pero sea como fuera, tenía que tener cerca a ese idiota Assassin para averiguarlo, y solo había un modo de que eso pasara, ir con él a Masyaf. Su viaje al este tendría que esperar; o en caso de que él estuviera sintiéndose como ella… tal vez pudieran ir juntos. Quién sabía lo que el futuro depararía.

− Esta bien, tú ganas –respondió María finalmente.

Altaïr sonrió sabiéndose vencedor, pero no dijo nada; y ella continuó.

− Pero si muero, pesara sobre tu conciencia asesino –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

− Como si necesitaras mi ayuda para meterte en problemas –respondió Altaïr subiendo al caballo.

− Tú mejor no hables, señor "atraigo a los guardias como moscas" –replicó María.

Y subiendo al caballo tras él, pusieron rumbo al norte, a Masyaf, donde finalmente se pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa… o eso esperaban los dos.

Altaïr pensando en Malik, María pensando en Altaïr, y Malik sin enterarse de nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N − Bien, hasta aquí llegó el capitulo 3 ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado! =D**

**¿Qué decir? me siento satisfecha con este capitulo; ahora ya sabeis que pasó el día que Alty se fue de Masyaf (y ya se ve claramente que Al siente algo por Malik mas alla de la amistad/hermandad) pero… como Malik se hizo el tonto ese dia o no supo que decir, Altair se siente confundido, y mucho mas ahora que ha descubierto que María le gusta… ahora solo le quedan dos opciones dependiendo de la decision que tome…**

**Pero eso ya lo vereis próximamente XDD**

**Ya sabeis, coments son amigos siempre!**


	4. Una de Cal y otra de Arena

Hola hola lectores! =D

Aquí llega el capitulo 4, os lo dejo que lo leais con tranquilidad ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parejas: **Altaïr/María − Altaïr/Malik − Malik/María

**.**

**Estado: **En proceso.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia, insultos, lenguaje mal sonante…

**Disclaimer: **Assassins Creed, su historia y personajes no son mios (lastima, si asi fueran, Altaïr sería mio y de nadie mas) son propiedad de Ubisoft.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De Amor a Beso de Traición**

**.**

**. **

_**Capitulo 4**_

"_**Una de cal y otra de arena"**_

**.**

**.**

Altaïr estaba llevando un paso bastante apretado, cabalgando con rapidez, y no es que a María le molestara, pero tampoco le hacía gracia tener que estar totalmente cubierta de suciedad, arena y sal completamente secas, ya encostradas y pegadas a su ropa que pesaban como el cemento… por no hablar de cómo olía.

A eso se le podía sumar el hecho de que Altaïr no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que la había besado hacía horas.

Era una situación incómoda, por decir algo.

María no entendía lo que había pasado. Estaba totalmente confundida. Era cierto que le había gustado el beso de Altaïr, sería estúpido negarlo, pero no podía decir que sólo era atracción física lo que estaba sintiendo por el Assassin, cuando ella bien sabía que sólo sería engañarse a sí misma. Le había gustado el beso, sí, como a cualquier mujer le gustaría ser besada por un hombre atractivo; pero había algo más y ella lo sabía. Y se sentía estúpida por ello. Conocía a Altaïr desde hacía no más de tres meses; en los que el hombre le había causado más dolores de cabeza, disgustos e irritaciones que otra cosa… hasta poniéndola en peligro de muerte al ser acusada de traidora entre los Templarios. Sin embargo, también era verdad que él siempre la había salvado, ya en más de una ocasión, incluso arriesgando su propia vida para hacerlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué la salvaba? ¿Acaso sentía algo por ella?

No tenía ni idea; sólo sabía lo que ella sentía. Y es que aun conociendo al Assassin desde hacía menos de tres meses se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a su carácter, a su humor tan extraño, a su manía de ser un rebelde sin causa y a sus discusiones por todo, que ya no se imaginaba viajar sola por el mundo si él no estaba con ella. ¿Qué estupidez verdad? ella que había huido del matrimonio concertado, ella que había escapado de Inglaterra, de una vida cómoda y llena de lujos, ella que lo había arriesgado todo para ser aceptada en un mundo de hombres… ahora se sentía sola si no estaba con el estúpido asesino a su lado… ¡era ridículo! ¡Impensable! ¡Odioso!

Pero cierto.

Por eso cuando él la había besado se había dado cuenta de todo, que estaba enamorándose de ese Assassin arrogante y estúpido con aires de héroe.

Ahora, mientras cabalgaban hacia una ciudad que se veía en el horizonte, ella sintió la necesidad de decir algo para dejar de pensar, o le explotaría la cabeza con tantas complicaciones.

− ¿Queda aún muy lejos Masyaf? –preguntó María para romper el silencio.

Altaïr tardó unos instantes en responder pero la voz fue firme, como si a pesar de que ella supiera que estaba distraído, no fuera verdad.

−Esa ciudad de ahí delante es Hattim –respondió Altaïr sin dejar de cabalgar –por lo tanto si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos en dos días.

María asintió, pensativa.

− ¿Crees que me recibirán con la espada en la mano? –dudó ella, frunciendo el ceño − ¿o serán más benevolentes al ver que voy contigo?

Altaïr iba a responder pero ella le interrumpió incluso antes de que pudiera decir nada.

− ¿Assassins amables? –rió María de pronto para sí misma − ¿qué tonterías digo? como si fuera posible que una ex Templaria fuese recibida con honores… ¿no crees lo mismo Altaïr? ¿O solo estoy…?

Ahora fue el turno de Altaïr para interrumpirla haciendo que se callara de golpe, sorprendida.

− ¡Por los dioses mujer! –exclamó Altaïr irritado y deteniendo el caballo bruscamente − ¿es que tu curiosidad es insaciable? ¿No conoces el silencio? –María no dijo nada, debido a la impresión de la repentina ira de Altaïr − ¡como digas una palabra más, seguirás a pie!

María se indignó y se apresuró a responder, irritada también.

− ¡Pero…! –comenzó ella.

Sin embargo, Altaïr tiró de las riendas del caballo de golpe, haciendo que el animal soltara un relincho furioso y se pusiera en pie sobre las patas traseras; esto hizo que María cayera de culo al suelo al no esperar que eso fuera a pasar, incrédula, enfadada y a punto de levantarse y golpear a Altaïr para que cayera del caballo por su estupidez e insufrible orgullo.

− ¿¡Como te atreves estúpido! –gritó María furiosa.

Altaïr la miró irritado y divertido a la vez.

−Te lo había advertido –respondió él.

María puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño mirándole con un claro desafío en los ojos, Altaïr le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar, alzando una ceja, sabiéndose ganador de antemano.

−Como se te ocurra dejarme aquí… –amenazó María señalándole con la mano – ¡no dudes que llegaré a Masyaf y te golpearé hasta dejarte una cicatriz en esa bonita cara tuya!

Altaïr rió con ganas haciendo que ella enrojeciera de rabia y tensara la mandíbula, luego se cruzó de brazos. Él entonces la miró desde arriba y aun sonriendo le ofreció la mano para que subiera de nuevo al caballo, sin dejar de reír entre dientes divertido por la situación, María apartó la mirada enfadada pero aceptó el ofrecimiento y estrechó la mano del hombre, subiendo a la silla tras él, echaron a cabalgar de nuevo sin decir palabra ninguno de los dos; ni ella, que estaba enfadada, ni él, que aun seguía riendo interiormente; aunque no lo demostrara por fuera.

Esas eran el tipo de cosas que hacían que María se sintiera estúpida por estar enamorándose de ese Assassin… pero ¡no podía evitarlo!

Sin embargo Altaïr se dio cuenta de un detalle que ella había pasado por alto, tan enfadada e irritada como se encontraba, y no pudo dejar de observarlo. Ella había dicho que su cara era bonita…

− ¿Así que me encuentras atractivo? –inquirió Altaïr de pronto, sobresaltándola.

María se quedó muda, pero reaccionó al instante al verse descubierta, tenía que sacar su mejor defensa para no quedar al descubierto. Le dio un empujón haciendo que él se inclinara hacia delante pero sin llegar a mayores… no quería que perdiera el control de las riendas y el caballo se encabritara y terminaran atrapados en alguna duna o pozo, como le sucedió a ella.

− ¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa! −exclamó ella y suspiró con suficiencia –además… no deberías creértelo tanto asesino; una mujer busca otras cosas en un hombre.

Ante eso él no dijo nada, pues sabía que ella estaba justificándose; y ella tampoco replicó más.

Altaïr estaba confundido realmente.

Era obvio y evidente que sentía algo por María. Ella le gustaba, le atraía y se divertían juntos, le gustaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con ella.

Sin embargo, todo era tan complicado… siempre estaba él, Malik. No podía negar ni ante sí mismo que lo tenía presente en su cabeza en todo momento flotando como un haz de luz, sin abandonar sus pensamientos. Por esa razón se había enfadado tanto el día antes de dejar Masyaf cuando discutió con Malik, porque se sintió dolido.

A quien quería engañar… quería, necesitaba a Malik, estaba enamorado de él; pero Malik no parecía enterarse de nada, o al menos actuaba como si así fuera… y eso dolía.

Había amado una vez en su vida, Adha. Su primer amor, el amor adolescente, el amor de juventud, el que nunca se olvida y te marca para siempre… ella por supuesto le había correspondido, llenándole además la cabeza de tonterías e ideas de paz, de que ser Assassin estaba mal, que había otra vida mejor. Él como estúpido e ingenuo de la vida le había creído y había vivido de una esperanza falsa, que podría dejar de ser la cosa que más le llenaba de paz interior, que podría ganarse la vida como campesino o jornalero ¡que estúpido había sido!

Por eso cuando llegó tarde a salvarla y ella murió en sus brazos, se sintió un fracaso total y rotundo, abatido y destinado a estar solo. Ahora que lo había comprendido, mucho tiempo después, se dio cuenta de lo ciego que había estado. No era amor lo que había sentido por ella sino fascinación y curiosidad juvenil… como nunca había estado con una mujer había creído que eso era amor, equivocándose de plano. Sin embargo eso no lo entendió hasta mucho más adelante.

Cuando sintió verdaderamente amor.

Y para desgracia suya había tenido que ser de la persona que menos debería haberlo hecho. De Malik. ¡Por los Dioses que destino tan retorcido y desconsiderado! Tenía que amar justamente a la persona que él sabía que nunca le correspondería, porque sabía que aunque Malik dijera que le había perdonado por la muerte de Kadar, esa era una brecha que nunca podría cruzar.

Suspiró cansado e hizo una pausa deteniendo al caballo.

− ¿Por qué paramos? –preguntó María, con curiosidad.

Altaïr desmontó del caballo señalando hacia delante con un gesto de la cabeza. María siguió la dirección de su mirada y comprobó que estaban muy cerca de la cuidad, por lo que seguramente Altaïr había parado para decidir qué hacer antes de entrar y que fuera tarde.

−No tengo intención de detenerme en Hattim, si es lo que estás esperando –aclaró Altaïr moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados relajándose luego de pasar tanto tiempo en la misma postura.

María frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

− ¿Acaso piensas dormir al aire libre cuando tienes una ciudad delante de tus narices? –ironizó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Altaïr negó con la cabeza volviéndose a mirarla seriamente.

−No dormiremos esta noche –respondió él –; seguiremos cabalgando hasta el alba, con suerte llegaremos a Damasco cuando amanezca y podremos dormir allí en la casa de Asesinos de la ciudad… partiremos a Masyaf después de haber comido y descansado.

María le miró atónita ¡había perdido el juicio! a pesar de que ella lo que menos deseaba era tener que ir a parar a las garras de los Assassins tan pronto al parecer ya no había remedio. Él era su Gran Maestre después de todo, no sabía ni de que se sorprendía… decidió aceptarlo, ya que por mucho que discutiera no ganaría nada; a parte de una irritación innecesaria.

−Hmhp –dijo ella bruscamente –como quieras.

Altaïr asintió y continuó sorprendiéndola.

−Pero no creas que vamos a continuar hasta Damasco contigo apestando a inmundicia –dijo Altaïr señalándola con un gesto de arriba abajo –, te lavarás antes de subir a este caballo de nuevo, o te conseguirás otro y me seguirás el paso, tú decides.

María se quedó boquiabierta.

Enrojeció de rabia y humillación, no sabía si más porque él había insinuado que no podría seguirle el ritmo, cosa que podía hacer perfectamente, o porque la había llamado apestosa sin nada de sutileza.

¡Maldito Assassin!

Iba a responder algo que le pusiera en su lugar, cuando él la interrumpió.

−Antes de que intentes agredirme de nuevo –cortó Altaïr –ahí delante hay un pequeño río, no hay problema en que te bañes en el, yo esperaré dando una vuelta para obtener información.

María le miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, con la mandíbula tensa y las ganas de gritarle y golpearle contenidas con esfuerzo.

−Muy bien –dijo ella finalmente.

Entonces Altaïr cogió las riendas del caballo con la mano y tiró de ellas, conduciendo al animal al trote hacia el río, siendo seguidos de cerca por María que caminaba detrás de ellos. Llegaron al río, que no era ni muy profundo ni muy ligero, de aguas azules y frías, rodeado de vegetación… perfecto para que ella se bañara. Altaïr ató las riendas a una palmera cercana dejando al caballo seguro y descansado bajo la sombra del árbol. María se detuvo con las manos en las caderas mirando alrededor y comprobando que el sitio era el idóneo, cosa que le pareció, así que asintió conforme y se volvió hacia Altaïr.

−Vale, puedes irte –dijo ella –sé cuidarme yo sola.

Altaïr asintió dando la vuelta para irse.

−Volveré en un rato –respondió él alejándose –no tardes demasiado mujer.

María bufó sin responder y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a desnudarse en cuanto él se perdiera de vista. Cuando se aseguro de que el Assassin se había idoMaría se quitó la ropa completamente manchada de arena seca y sal cristalizada y se soltó el cabello para poder lavarlo, dejándose solo la trenza. Se sumergió en el agua helada del desierto y se sintió en el paraíso… frescura y limpieza ¡que maravilla!

Suspiró al salir a la superficie, dedicándose a frotar su cuerpo con el agua, sonriendo para sí misma; después de tantos problemas lo necesitaba ya.

Cuando la chica se sintió satisfecha se acercó a la orilla para coger su ropa y meterla en el agua para lavarla… La frotó con energía para despegar la suciedad y los restos de polvo y arena. Y así se entretuvo durante lo que parecieron horas, a pesar de que fueron no más de unos minutos.

Ya estaba saliendo del agua a punto de pisar la tierra de la orilla cuando un ruido la sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver que era y se encontró con una escena insólita.

Había un hombre en pie tras ella, observándola de forma extraña… parecía árabe por el color de la piel, tenía una poblada barba negra y alguna cana, vestía turbante y túnica y era aparentemente rico por el aspecto de la ropa. Sin embargo era muy raro, parecía observarla pero sin mirarla realmente, tenía los ojos vidriosos… pero finalmente ella lo entendió todo. Sin más un hilo de sangre salió de la boca del hombre y esta comenzó a manchar su túnica por el estomago como si le hubieran volcado encima un cubo de sangre. Entonces el hombre cayó de rodillas hacia delante, muerto; y tras él de pie estaba Altaïr.

María gritó y se apresuró a cubrirse rápidamente y como pudo con la ropa mojada que llevaba en las manos.

− ¡Lárgate Altaïr! –gritó María furiosa.

Él no se movió, aunque sí se dio la vuelta para permitir que ella se pudiera poner la túnica mojada, por respeto únicamente, no porque le avergonzara la situación lo más mínimo.

−Veo que no puedes estar ni diez minutos sin meterte en problemas –señaló Altaïr finalmente con los brazos en las caderas, irritado.

− ¿Qué? ¡No te necesitaba en absoluto! –rebatió ella saliendo del agua, sólo con una camisa puesta –hubiera podido librarme de él yo sola...

Y se acercó a él irritada y dispuesta a demostrárselo, señalándole con el dedo, pareciendo olvidar que sólo estaba vestida con una camisa mojada que le llegaba hasta encima de sus rodillas y que se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando cada curva; sin embargo Altaïr no lo olvidó.

−No necesito que me rescaten, ni tú ni nadie –continuó ella sin dejarse vencer, pero él la ignoró.

−Ponte algo encima mujer –ordenó él, apartando la mirada molesto.

− ¿Qué…? –dudó ella saliendo de su euforia repentina.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de cómo estabany se apresuró a ponerse el resto de la ropa. Mientras tanto Altaïr desató al caballo, se subió a el y ole ofreció la mano a María, que ya estaba vestida aunque la ropa continuaba mojada, al igual que su cabello que continuaba suelto. Y así, echaron a cabalgar de nuevo rumbo al norte. La escena era curiosa, cualquiera pensaría al verlos que eran una pareja de enamorados, puesto que él llevaba las riendas y ella se agarraba a él por detrás, dejando que el viento secara su pelo y su ropa… pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ambos estaban demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos como para decir nada o sacar un tema de conversación.

Cabalgaron durante toda la noche resistiendo perfectamente el sueño, él porque era un Assassin y había recibido entrenamientos mucho más duros, incluso de varios días sin dormir, y ella porque había sido Templaria y había pasado muchas noches en vela a las ordenes de Roberto de Sable. Por lo que tal y como había dicho Altaïr, al ritmo rápido y sin descanso al que galoparon, llegaron a Damasco cuando el sol asomaba en el horizonte, con sus rosas pálidos invadiendo el claro azul.

Altaïr se acercó a las caballerizas y dejó el caballo atado al poste, decidiendo que al ser tan temprano los guardias probablemente no habrían hecho aun el relevo de los guardias nocturnos, así que no había demasiado riesgo en entrar por la calle con normalidad, sin necesidad de trepar por las murallas. Además, ahora la tenía a ella como excusa… siempre podría decir que era su esposa en caso de dudas.

Tal y como había planeado, los guardias estaban demasiado cansados y ocupados en esperar el ansiado cambio de turno como para prestarles atención; por lo que en cuanto estuvieron dentro de la ciudad Altaïr trepó a un edificio seguido de cerca por María, echando a correr en dirección a la casa de Asesinos de la ciudad.

Corrieron de casa en casa, de tejado en tejado, saltando con rapidez… hasta que llegaron al tejado de la casa de Asesinos, donde el emblema de los Assassins estaba grabado; la famosa A que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían costado a María en el pasado. Altaïr avanzó con tranquilidad y normalidad, puesto que era lo más lógico del mundo para él; sin embargo María se detuvo.

− ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió él al ver que ella se había detenido, ya cansado de todo.

Ella fue firme al responder.

−Nada –respondió ella y avanzó tragándose sus dudas y sus preocupaciones para sí misma.

Siguiendo a Altaïr, avanzó por el entretejado de madera y saltó por la abertura cayendo en un patio pequeño y acogedor, lleno de cojines, alfombras y un aroma relajante. Lo miró todo sorprendida. No esperaba que las guaridas de los Assassins fueran así por dentro; ella esperaba algo totalmente distinto, más frío y oscuro quizá. Sin embargo, entre la vegetación verde y exuberante que trepaba por la pared, el sonido relajante y tranquilo de las dos fuentes, el reflejo de la luz y las sombras, y el aroma a incienso y perfumes, María encontró que le encantaba el lugar.

Altaïr entró en la habitación de al lado y ella le imitó sin saber que encontraría.

El Rafik estaba de espaldas a la puerta, guardando unas vasijas en la parte baja del escritorio, por lo que no vio que llegaba alguien, sólo cuando se incorporó vio a Altaïr y María, pero no dijo nada de su sorpresa por la presencia de ella; después de todo él era el Maestro ahora.

−Altaïr… Maestro, la paz sea contigo, me alegra ver que has vuelto de una pieza –saludó el Rafik, tan efusivo y confianzudo como siempre –la suerte siempre te acompaña ¿eh? –finalizó sonriendo.

María le miró atónita, no podía creerlo…

¿Cómo es que Altaïr le permitía a ese subordinado hablarle en ese tono tan irrespetuoso? ¿Acaso no era el Gran Maestre? ¿No merecía un respeto más grande? ¿O es que los Assassins eran tan bárbaros y vulgares que no entendían de jerarquías?

Sin embargo Altaïr no pareció darle importancia.

−La paz sea contigo también, Rafik –dijo Altaïr devolviendo el saludo.

−Y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí Maestro? –preguntó el Rafik alegremente –pensaba que volverías a Masyaf directamente, de hecho los novicios que llegan siempre andan preguntando tanto que me irritan incluso a mí, créelo Altaïr…

−He venido a pasar la noche –explicó Altaïr y continuó –la mujer y yo partiremos al alba.

Al ver que la había mencionado el Rafik carraspeó dos veces incomodo, clavando su mirada de sospecha en María quien le devolvió una mirada cargada de orgullo, casi retándolo a decir algo.

−Umm, Altaïr… –llamó el Rafik haciendo un gesto para que Altaïr se acercara.

Altaïr lo hizo, acercándose hasta apoyarse en el mostrador. El Rafik entonces le habló en voz baja, con la mirada irritada de María clavándose en ambos, ella odiaba que hablaran a sus espaldas, pues era obvio que ese era el tema en cuestión.

−Habla, ¿qué sucede? –inquirió Altaïr.

− ¿Acaso has cambiado las reglas sobre traer extraños y ajenos a la hermandad a las casas de Asesinos? –dudó el Rafik, susurrando.

−No, las reglas no han cambiado –respondió Altaïr.

Eso hizo que el Rafik le mirara incrédulo y sorprendido, sin entender el motivo de por qué Altaïr actuaba así, de forma tan permisiva... pero Altaïr frunció el ceño molesto comenzando a irritarse.

−Deja de preguntar tanto y haz tu trabajo –respondió Altaïr mas bruscamente de lo que pretendía –, más bien puedes empezar mandando una paloma a Malik avisando que voy.

El Rafik asintió dándose por bien servido al ver que había irritado a Altaïr, cosa que sabía de sobra nunca se debía hacer, conociéndole tan bien como le conocía. Era cierto que el joven Maestro había cambiado mucho, ya no mataba a los que le miraban con mala cara o le rozaban en el hombro… no, ya no hacía esas cosas, pero no perdía su genio.

−Por supuesto, lo haré ahora mismo –dijo el Rafik y se apresuró a hacerlo –, descansad en el patio si queréis…

Altaïr entonces se volvió hacia María y le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que saliera de la habitación, y ella lo hizo seguida por él, luego se quedó de pie mientras él se sentaba tranquilamente en los cojines, tumbándose y relajándose; así que María se sentó mirándole sin saber que hacer ahora.

−Relájate, María… –dijo Altaïr mirándola desde su posición en el suelo –estas a salvo aquí.

Ella bufó, escéptica.

−Seguro… −respondió ella sin relajarse.

Altaïr sonrió cerrando los ojos y poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

−Como quieras –finalizó él y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Asustado, alegre, contento e irritado, todo a la vez, porque al anochecer del día siguiente, si todo iba bien, podría tener a Malik en frente y podría aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas

Fuera como fuera suspiró, sin tener ni idea de cómo reaccionaría o de lo que pasaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N − Y hasta aquí llego el capi 4 =D**

**Espero que os haya gustado! ^^**

**Lo cierto es que era un capitulo de transición, de esos que son necesarios, pero que tampoco son la bomba… el siguiente si que va a ser la bomba XDD **

**A partir del capitulo 5 empieza lo bueno señoritas! Y por fin Malik tendrá un papel mas activo en la historia, al estar ya todos los personajes reuniditos y juntikos en Masyaf, problemas, lios y morvo asegurados =D**

**Ya sabeis, dejad un coment, son vuestros amigos, os lo juro! XD**


	5. De honor, gloria, besos y lagrimas

Hola hola lectores! =D

**Este capitulo va dedicado a La Chivix, ella ya sabe porque ^^ lo prometido es deuda! =D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parejas: **Altaïr/María − Altaïr/Malik − Malik/María

**.**

**Estado: **En proceso.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia, insultos, lenguaje mal sonante…

**Disclaimer: **Assassins Creed, su historia y personajes no son mios (lastima, si asi fueran, Altaïr sería mio y de nadie mas) son propiedad de Ubisoft.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De amor a Beso de Traición**

_**Capitulo 5**_

**.**

**.**

"_**De honor, gloria, besos y lagrimas"**_

**.**

**.**

El sol se había ocultado por el horizonte hacía rato cuando Altaïr y María cruzaron las puertas de Masyaf.

Las antorchas brillaban en las casas y en los patios iluminando las calles, atrayendo a las luciérnagas, concediéndole a la aldea un aire onírico que María encontró mágico y atrayente; algo que sólo podía encontrarse en ciudades árabes, casi nunca las ciudades cristianas tenían ese aire misterioso, salvaje y espiritual que se encontraba por esas tierras. Sin embargo nada le llamó tanto la atención como la fortaleza de los Assassins, alta, majestuosa y brillante en lo alto de la colina.

Parecía imponente e inexpugnable, cosa que era, como ya habían comprobado los Templarios… pero además era hermosa.

Las antorchas iluminaban la piedra gris, volviéndola amarilla , naranja o azul en ocasiones, la iluminación jugaba con las sombras y el reflejo de la luz de la luna. Era inevitable que María mirara todo sorprendida desde su posición en la grupa del caballo, sin soltar a Altaïr de tan distraída como se encontraba; por su parte el asesino no dejó el caballo en las caballerizas de la entrada sino que siguió hasta la fortaleza, ya que la prisa y las ganas de descansar, comer y dormir eran más grandes que las de andar y recorrer media ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al patio Altaïr desmontó del caballo y María le imitó quedándose a su lado, entonces un novicio se apresuró a tomar las riendas del animal tras hacer una reverencia a su maestro. Altaïr asintió con un gesto de agradecimiento y avanzó señalándole a María que le siguiera, y por una vez, ella lo hizo sin rechistar.

Los guardias que había apostados en las columnas del interior de la fortaleza saludaron a Altaïr con una reverencia a medida que pasaba, María se dio cuenta de que evitaban el contacto visual con ella, quizá por no querer enfadar a Altaïr o quizá simplemente porque no les gustaba la visión de una mujer extraña en el interior de su castillo; quien sabía… salieron a los jardines por la puerta de atrás y Altaïr la condujo por las escaleras de piedra que subían hasta la parte habitable de la fortaleza; allí se encontraban las habitaciones, la cocina, el comedor y los baños… es decir, donde vivían los Assassins que no estaban casados y tenían su propio hogar en la aldea. Avanzaron por los anchos pasillos de piedra, donde María observó los detalles en las esculturas de Assassins del pasado tallados en mármol blanco, las columnas con cuadros y tapices tan delicadamente tejidos que estaban colgados… se llevó una grata y enorme sorpresa.

Tal vez los Assassins no eran los bárbaros sin cultura ni amor por la belleza y la vida que Roberto le había hecho creer. A la vista estaba que si tales hombres, entrenados en la guerra y el arte de matar, eran capaces de crear semejantes obras de arte su antiguo maestro se había equivocado con ellos.

Sin embargo cuando estaban llegando a su destino Altaïr se detuvo, al ver que otra persona salía de allí en dirección a las escaleras, así que se apresuró a llamarlo.

− ¡Malik! –llamó Altaïr y el otro se detuvo.

María observó al hombre que respondía al nombre de "Malik", quien se volvió hacia ellos al oír que le llamaban.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, probablemente de la misma edad que Altaïr dedujo María, pero no se parecía en nada a él. Físicamente era atractivo, no podía negarlo, la piel era más bronceada que la de Altaïr, tostada por el sol, y el cabello y los ojos eran de un intenso negro, atrayente y profundo; vestía las ropas comunes de los Assassins y encima llevaba una túnica negra con un ligero bordado en blanco en las mangas. Pero lo que le llamó más la atención del tal Malik, a parte de la obviedad de que no tenía el brazo izquierdo, era que sus ojos brillaban de inteligencia, cosa que no sabía si le gustaba o la hacía recelar más de él.

La sorpresa se dibujó entonces en Malik a medida que se acercaba a ellos, sin embargo no lo demostró ya que su rostro permaneció neutral.

−Altaïr –saludó él ignorando a María.

−Me alegro de verte, hermano –dijo Altaïr poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Malik, sorprendiendo a María.

Ciertamente la chica no esperaba muestras de afecto del orgulloso Assassin por nadie, y mucho menos por un asesino cualquiera… aunque no podía negar que le sorprendió gratamente comprobar que Altaïr tenía un lado más accesible que la fachada de frialdad y orgullo e ironía que siempre mostraba con todos, incluso aún con ella.

−Yo también –respondió Malik devolviendo el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa –veo que acabas de llegar…

Altaïr asintió.

−Hay mucho que contar –explicó Altaïr y continuó –te pondré al día durante la cena, si no es tarde ya.

Malik asintió también aceptándolo, tenía ganas de escuchar todo lo que Altaïr tenía que contar, sin embargo y aunque pretendiera ignorarlo, había otro asunto que despertaba su curiosidad… finalmente realizó la pregunta más obvia, dando por fin la entrada a María en la conversación, quién ya se estaba comenzando a irritar.

− ¿Quién es la mujer que te acompaña, Altaïr? –preguntó Malik.

Altaïr entonces se volvió hacia ella indicándole que se acercara, cosa que ella hizo, con recelo pero lo hizo.

−Ella es María –respondió Altaïr sencillamente, no queriendo explayarse.

María se adelantó ofreciéndole su mano a Malik en señal de cordialidad, algo que consideraba un acto de pura cortesía, era de lo más común darse un apretón de manos entre las gentes cristianas… sin embargo Malik no la estrechó, mirando respectivamente la mano y a María, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo y sospecha.

−Soy María Thorpe, encantada de conoceros… –se presentó ella retirando la mano, contrariada y en cierta manera ofendida por la falta de respeto.

Malik no respondió, así que Altaïr lo hizo por él.

−Él es Malik –explicó Altaïr –mi segundo al mando, mi mejor amigo y un hermano para mí…

Malik ya no se molestó en seguir ocultando su irritación, frunciendo el ceño molesto, incrédulo y enfadado.

No podía creerlo ¡no podía creerlo! Sabía que Altaïr era imprudente y confiado en sí mismo a pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado… pero por Ala, ¡esto rayaba en la estupidez más absoluta! No podía creer que hubiera tenido la osadía de traer a una Templaria ¡a una Templaria, por los dioses! a la fortaleza, y no a una cualquiera; sino a la mujer de confianza de Roberto de Sable.

No sabía que creer, si Altaïr era estúpido y narcisista o que sencillamente estaba actuando sin pensar. Sea como fuera ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba lo más mínimo.

−María –repitió finalmente Malik tensando la mandíbula.

−Si, así es –asintió Altaïr.

−La misma María que ayudó a Roberto de Sable –continuó Malik sin despegar la mirada de Altaïr.

La situación se volvió tensa por momentos.

María vio que el ambiente se había caldeado en un instante, cómo no… sabía que esto sucedería antes o después; alguien la acusaría de los crímenes cometidos por su antiguo maestro y se lo echarían en la cara, aunque ciertamente no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, ni que lo haría el hombre de más confianza para Altaïr, como él mismo le había llamado: su hermano.

La cosa pintaba mal… y no había hecho más que empezar.

−Eso ha quedado en el pasado asesino –respondió María finalmente, alzando las cejas molesta.

Malik la miró enfadado, sin responder y luego clavó su mirada indignada en Altaïr, que no dijo nada sabiendo que Malik tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse traicionado por el solo hecho de que ella pisara la misma habitación que él. No obstante tenía que intervenir si no quería que la cosa pasara a mayores.

−Dice la verdad Malik –explicó Altaïr conciliadoramente –ella no es más lo que era.

Eso hizo que Malik explotara, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

− ¿Y qué es Altaïr? –inquirió Malik retóricamente –yo te lo diré… ¡una Templaria! ¡Una maldita Templaria! ¿¡Acaso has perdido la razón!

María iba a responder algo para defenderse, pero Altaïr la acalló con un gesto negando con la cabeza, se volvió a mirar a Malik duramente intentando razonar, cosa que por otra parte sabía que en esa situación, era imposible. No le culpaba por ello… pero esperaba que lo entendiera al menos.

−No he perdido la razón hermano –respondió Altaïr –si escuchas lo que tengo que decir tal vez…

Malik le interrumpió negando con la cabeza enfadado, alejándose.

−Hablaremos durante la cena –dijo finalmente –no quiero decir nada ahora de lo que luego me arrepienta…

−Malik –llamó Altaïr, en vano.

Malik se alejó por el pasillo a paso rápido, perdiéndose de vista en un instante, dejando a Altaïr y María solos.

Altaïr suspiró bajando la cabeza, sabía que algo así sucedería, tensando y destensando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos con fuerza… justo lo que necesitaba, discutir con Malik una vez más ahora que por fin había regresado, después de añorarlo tanto… lo dicho, "perfecto". María le miró esperando a que dijera algo y él le devolvió la mirada suspirando de nuevo, cansado. La observó. Tenía el cabello suelto, limpio y seco, pero enredado; y la túnica era un desastre, estaba rota y estropeada; parecía una pordiosera… había que hacer algo con eso sin tardar.

Tras meditarlo unos instantes Altaïr tomó una decisión.

−Sígueme –pidió Altaïr comenzando a andar por el mismo camino por el que habían venido.

Eso la sorprendió.

¿Por qué andar el camino que ya habían recorrido? ¿Acaso pensaba echarla de la fortaleza y abandonarla a su suerte en la aldea? esperaba que así no fuese, porque sino no se iba a librar de una buena paliza, dado que había sido idea suya traerla a Masyaf en primer lugar.

− ¿Dónde vamos? –inquirió ella, recelosa.

Altaïr respondió sin detenerse mientras caminaban escaleras abajo.

−A conseguirte algo de ropa –respondió él –tienes un aspecto horrible.

−Gracias, tú también me encantas –respondió ella con mordaz ironía.

Sin embargo y en contra de lo esperado, eso hizo que Altaïr se volviera a mirarla y sonriera al recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Finalmente se detuvieron, haciendo que María mirara a su alrededor confundida y sin entender nada. Estaban en los jardines, ¿Cómo se suponía que obtendría ropa en ese lugar? ¿No debería haberla llevado al mercado? ¿De dónde esperaba que sacara la mercancía, de debajo de un abeto?

Sin embargo Altaïr la sorprendió de nuevo bajando las escaleras hacia el jardín de más abajo y subiendo con un grupo de mujeres. Eran hermosas y jóvenes, el tipo de mujer que María había visto en palacios como bailarinas de la danza árabe, o incluso como cortesanas en los palacios de los nobles y ricos… eso no le gustó. Ella no deseaba convertirse en una de ellas ni de lejos, por algo había escapado de Inglaterra como para que esa vida de mujer sumisa la alcanzara en Tierra santa; no, no deseaba ser la mujer suave y delicada a la que los hombres miran y ordenan, eso jamás.

Finalmente Altaïr llegó a su lado con las cuatro chicas y ella le miró recelosa.

−Ellas te ayudarán –respondió Altaïr –ahora debo irme.

− ¿Qué? −repitió María incrédula al confirmar sus sospechas –pero…

Sin embargo Altaïr se había ido antes de que ella pudiera replicar algo más, dejándola sola con las cuatro chicas y la perspectiva de volver a vestirse como una cortesana.

Suspiró.

* * *

Casi una hora después María salió de los jardines entrando de nuevo en la sala principal de la fortaleza, se encontró en las escaleras que subían al despacho del Gran Maestre de la hermandad, es decir Altaïr; así que decidió ir a ver si estaba ocupado, ya se encontraba agotada y quería saber cuál iba a ser su habitación, así que más le valía ir mostrándole un lugar para dormir sea cual fuera le valía, no importaba lo humilde o pequeña que fuese mientras no se tratara de una celda… aunque esperaba que Altaïr tuviera la consideración de no hacer eso con ella.

Al ver que había dos escaleras, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, no supo por cual decidirse; finalmente optó por la de la izquierda, subió los escalones despacio y chocó de golpe con otra persona, retrocedió dispuesta a disculparse hasta que vio de quien se trataba.

Malik.

Malik la bordeó pasando a su lado sin decir nada, cuando se encontraba ya en media escalera María lo detuvo.

−Espera Malik –llamó ella, bajando las escaleras despacio.

Malik se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, clavando sus ojos negros en los suyos azules… la observó, la recorrió de arriba abajo lentamente, y sin poder evitarlo, algo dolió dentro de él.

Cuanta prisa se había dado Altaïr en buscarse un amor… aunque no podía culparle por ello; María era hermosa.

Cuando la vio antes ella iba vestida como una mujer de los caminos, como una viajera de ropas raídas y destrozadas; sin embargo ahora parecía otra. Llevaba una falda blanca tejida con hilos de lino y plata, con perlas y flores blancas de tela, mientras que un corpiño del mismo material cubría su pecho y parte de sus hombros, dejando un generoso escote a la vista; además, habían trenzado su cabello recogiéndolo en una trenza que le llegaba hasta las caderas… vestía tal como las mujeres de los jardines. Y de nuevo no pudo evitar pensar que se veía bien, no podía culpar a Altaïr por buscar a una mujer hermosa… pero sí podía culparlo por fijarse en ella precisamente, la cómplice del hombre que asesinó a su hermano.

No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera.

Ella habló acercándose más a él, al ver que el hombre no tenía intención de decir nada o ser cortés con ella.

−No sé por qué me odias –dijo María cruzándose de brazos –ni me importa, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a ser yo quien desate las hostilidades entre nosotros… creo que podríamos llevarnos bien, si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte.

Malik sonrió sarcástico, suspirando.

−Es tarde para eso –dijo finalmente.

María frunció el ceño, confundida, de verdad que no entendía qué daño podía haber causado a ese hombre, aparte de haber sido Templaria, como para que la odiara sin remedio.

− ¿Por qué? –inquirió ella.

Malik comenzó a andar de nuevo, bajando las escaleras, luego se detuvo en el último escalón para volverse hacia ella.

−Pregúntale a Altaïr ya que tan bien te llevas con él –dijo Malik y se fue.

María le vio irse y no hizo nada por detenerlo, pensativa y repentinamente irritada… pero lo suficientemente decidida como para darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras para ver si Altaïr estaba en su despacho; aunque él no se encontraba allí, por lo que tuvo que darse la vuelta de nuevo; al bajar las escaleras se encontró con que en ese preciso momento Altaïr salía de los jardines. Ella se dirigió hacia él, que se quedó de piedra al verla tan cambiada, sin embargo, y como siempre, Altaïr mantuvo su cara de neutralidad.

Se acercó a ella, sin más gestos que un asentimiento de cabeza simple y sencillo y una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que hizo que María se sintiera alagada interiormente, aunque un poco humillada por tener que verse obligada a llevar tales vestimentas.

−Estaba buscándote… escurridiza como siempre mujer –dijo Altaïr –, veo que han terminado contigo ahora ya podemos cenar y descansar con tranquilidad.

María no dijo nada, manteniéndose orgullosa, aunque sentía un hormigueo por dentro como si se supiera ganadora de una batalla que ni había comenzado siquiera todavía.

Altaïr de nuevo la condujo por las escaleras de piedra de detrás de los jardines, subiendo a la parte habitable de la fortaleza, caminado por los pasillos y los corredores hasta donde se habían encontrado antes con Malik en las puertas de las escaleras que bajaban al comedor, que seguramente ya se encontraría vacío en ese momento dadas las horas de la noche. No obstante, Altaïr había pedido que les subieran algo, así que si todo había ido correctamente ahora mismo debían tener la cena ya servida en la mesa, supuestamente.

Altaïr abrió las puertas e hizo un gesto a María para que entrara, ella lo hizo siendo seguida por él, que cerró las puertas tras de sí para entrar luego en el comedor.

Malik estaba apoyado en la pared, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la repisa de la chimenea y la mirada perdida entre las brillantes llamas cuando Altaïr y María entraron; una vez que todos estuvieron frente a la mesa se sentaron, Altaïr a la cabeza con María a su izquierda y Malik a su derecha; quedando estos dos enfrente, lo cual era de lo más incomodo para los tres.

La cena fue sencilla, solo una sopa de pan y dátiles dulces, y cordero con especias, simple y austero, pero delicioso. La situación era incomoda por momentos, tanto que a veces Altaïr creía que podía cortar el aire con la espada de lo tenso y cargado que estaba. A pesar de todo, lograron sacar alguno que otro tema trivial entre plato y plato, como la sequía que afectaba a las tierras colindantes a Damasco, o las bondades de la lluvia que al parecer tanto disfrutaban los Templarios en su tierra natal.

Sin embargo al hablar de Templarios la conversación se fue desviando cada vez más a temas menos insustanciales.

− ¿Y cómo has terminado aquí inglesa? –preguntó Malik a María sin mayor énfasis − ¿no tienes familia o un esposo que te esperen en Inglaterra?

María apretó los puños al ver el tono condescendiente, y certero como un dardo envenenado, que Malik había usado, puede que camuflado para Altaïr, pero no para ella. Estaba dejando entrever sutilmente que no era bien recibida ahí, que regresara a Inglaterra, pero ella no le daría el gusto, el hombre era muy inteligente, lo notó nada más verlo, pero ella también tenía sus estrategias. A ese juego sabían jugar dos.

−Tengo familia, sí –respondió María con la mirada fija en él –; y no tengo marido, iban a casarme en contra de mis deseos, pero esa no era la vida que yo quería; así que deje mi hogar y llegué a Tierra Santa buscando honor y gloria…

Malik bufó sarcástico, mirándola divertido.

−Honor y gloria –repitió con ironía –las dos palabras que han matado a más hombres en este mundo… estupideces en mi opinión, si se ha de luchar, si se ha de morir; mejor hacerlo por motivos mejores.

María le evaluó con la mirada.

Era obvio que había un trasfondo detrás de esas palabras, quien sabía, quizá se estaba acercando al centro de la cuestión. Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo.

−Si el honor y la gloria son tan estúpidos –dijo María seriamente – ¿Qué motivos elegirías tú por los cuales dar la vida asesino?

Malik no respondió enseguida, lo dudó antes de responder.

−Moriría ahora mismo si con ello salvara a las personas que me son amadas –respondió Malik finalmente, sin rastro de broma en su voz –, no temo al dolor ni a la muerte.

Tanto Altaïr como María le miraron fijamente, impresionados. María no esperaba una respuesta así, sin embargo Altaïr sintió un nudo por dentro, haciéndole tragar saliva y apartar la mirada. No tenía ni idea de que Malik se sintiera tan solo, ni siquiera en esos momentos cuando su amistad había llegado tan lejos…

Sin embargo María que no sabía nada de la historia detrás del dolor de Malik, continuó.

−Tienes entonces una familia y una mujer a la que defender –dijo ella tranquilamente –, haces bien en luchar por ellos en los tiempos que corren…

Malik bajó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada, y María miró a Altaït que estaba mirando fijamente a su amigo sin reparar en ella. María se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo inadecuado, aunque no supo el qué. Finalmente Malik respondió y fue firme al hacerlo, pero con un deje de dolor brillando en su voz, le pareció a ella.

− No tengo familia… me fue arrebatada –respondió Malik –; y no, no tengo esposa, ni creo que me case nunca, no creo en los sentimentalismos que nos hacen débiles y nos exponen al dolor… y a la traición –finalizó clavando su mirada en Altaïr que la apartó, sabiendo que era en parte culpa suya.

María negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que era un tema resbaladizo.

−Lo lamento –dijo ella finalmente –en las guerras ocurren estas cosas…

Ninguno dijo nada, sabiendo que era muy cierto.

Altaïr decidió intervenir al ver que se les estaba yendo la conversación de las manos, y no quería que lo que había comenzado como un día tranquilo terminara en una discusión; bastante había tenido ya con la de antes… estaba demasiado cansado de todo como para seguir.

Así que decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema, para disolver la nube oscura que flotaba en esos momentos sobre ellos.

−Creo que es hora de que me cuentes lo que ha sucedido en mi ausencia –dijo Altaïr tranquilamente.

Malik alzó la mirada de golpe sorprendido, clavándola en Altaïr.

−Cómo ¿con ella aquí presente? –dudó Malik confuso.

Altaïr se encogió de hombros.

−No veo porqué no –respondió –, no va a hacer nada en nuestra contra…

Malik cerró los ojos fuertemente, respirando con agitación, enfadándose cada vez más. Intentó calmarse antes de responder.

−Mira, Altaïr, hay ocasiones en las que dudo que tus decisiones sean las correctas –dijo Malik finalmente –y esta es una de ellas… siempre he sabido que aunque estúpido, actuabas por el bien de la hermandad, sin embargo ahora… dudo que lo estés haciendo…

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Altaïr, que se sintió ofendido por la duda de Malik. Le dolió comprobar que dudaba de su compromiso con la hermandad. No en vano lo había dado todo por ella, su infancia, su amor, su dedo, incluso su orgullo… ¡Moriría por ella si fuera preciso!

Fue brusco al responder.

− ¿Olvidas que soy el Gran Maestre Malik? –inquirió secamente Altaïr.

Malik frunció el ceño, posando la cuchara de golpe en la mesa con fuerza, sintiéndose indignado y enfadado cada vez con intensidad.

− ¿Me lo estás ordenando? –preguntó Malik incrédulo.

−Si quieres verlo así, sí –respondió Altaïr seriamente.

Malik no dijo nada.

–Responde a la pregunta –ordenó Altaïr.

Malik no podía creer lo que oía… tenía delante al antiguo y arrogante Altaïr, el mismo que le costó la vida a su hermano, el mismo que le costó la pérdida de su brazo, el mismo que no se arrepentía de sus errores ni sentía nada por nada ni por nadie. María por el contrario se había quedado de piedra. Se había quedado en medio de una discusión con un trasfondo mucho más profundo de lo que ella imaginaba detrás; no era el momento para hablar, así que esperó y escuchó, atenta.

Finalmente Malik no aguantó más y se puso en pie de golpe, furioso.

−Manda que me azoten en la plaza como castigo si es lo que quieres –dijo Malik –pero no hablaré… ¡no pondré en riesgo a la hermandad desvelando nuestros secretos delante de una Templaria!

Altaïr se puso en pie también, encarándolo enfadado.

− ¡Eres un cabrón despiadado Altaïr! –exclamó Malik negando, furioso y dolido − ¡que estúpido fui al creer que habías cambiado algo! ¡Y encima tienes la cara de mentirme e intentar confundirme!

− ¿De qué estás hablando? –dudó Altaïr confundido.

− ¡El día que te fuiste a Chipre hijo de puta, recuerda tus palabras! –gritó Malik.

Altaïr bajó la cabeza al entender de qué hablaba Malik, y le miró dolido al comprender que le estaba echando en cara sus sentimientos; que tal vez le había correspondido, pero en esos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo de hacerlo. Eso dolió.

−Malik, yo no… −comenzó Altaïr.

Malik le interrumpió.

− ¡Olvídalo Altaïr, ya veo lo que has tardado en buscarte a una cualquiera para satisfacer tus deseos! –escupió Malik – ¡la misma mujer que era fiel sirviente del hombre que asesinó a mi hermano!

Altaïr no dijo nada sabiendo que Malik tenía su gran parte de razón, pero Malik estaba enloquecido, no se detuvo en sus palabras; sin pensar ya en las consecuencias.

Sin embargo Malik no tenía ninguna intención de continuar con esa discusión, bastante enfadado y herido estaba ya como para echar más leña al fuego, dolía como el infierno. No esperaba que Altaïr se pudiera comportar de esa forma de nuevo, pero para su gran decepción así era… así que sin más se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta Altaïr lo detuvo, sujetándolo del brazo.

− ¡Basta Malik, detente! –exclamó Altaïr.

Malik se detuvo en el acto, como si le hubiera golpeado.

− ¿Ahora también eres mi dueño, Maestro? –respondió Malik sarcásticamente.

Altaïr le soltó y Malik se respondió lo que llevaba dentro antes de que le envenenara.

−Que yo sepa todavía soy dueño de mis actos Altaïr, aunque tú te hayas creído el dueño y señor de todo –dijo Malik mordazmente, alejándose de él – ¡jamás serás mi dueño!

Y tras decir eso, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Altaïr se quedó de pie como una estatua, sin moverse ni hacer nada, muerto por dentro... María se puso en pie y se acercó a él, sabiendo que lo que acababa de pasar era algo muy serio y de lo que ella no tenía ni la menor idea; lo mejor sería no hacer ningún comentario. Sin embargo bastaba con ver a Altaïr para darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. María se acercó a él hasta poner la mano en su brazo, para que él la mirara, pero no se movió.

Finalmente al sentir el tacto de la chica en su brazo Altaïr reaccionó.

Se volvió hacia ella y le pidió que le siguiera con un gesto de la cabeza, que ella aceptó sabiendo que no estaba el patio para bromas.

Altaïr condujo a María por los pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una habitación de puerta ancha, de madera oscura y pulida, que abrió para dejar paso a una habitación sencilla, grande, pero sin demasiado mobiliario en ella; apenas unos armarios, una cama con una mesilla al lado y una estantería con varios libros en ella. A María le gustó, así que entró en la habitación deteniéndose en la puerta, se volvió hacia Altaïr preocupada interiormente por él.

−Dormirás aquí mientras estés en Masyaf –dijo Altaïr distraído.

María asintió dandose cuenta de su desinterés.

−Gracias, está bien –respondió ella, Altaïr asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero ella lo detuvo −…Altaïr −llamó.

Él se volvió hacia ella clavando sus ojos dorados en los suyos azules grisáceos.

−Duerme bien –dijo María finalmente.

Altaïr asintió y se dio la vuelta comenzando a alejarse; entonces María cerró la puerta tras ella y suspiró, dejándose caer agotada. No sabía que había pasado antes entre Malik y Altaïr… o que motivos pasados tendrían para guardar todos esos sentimientos dentro, pero sea lo que fuera era muy gordo, eso estaba claro.

* * *

Altaïr cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí y se quedó mirando a la pared frente a él.

Gritó de rabia, golpeó la dura y fría piedra hasta hacerse sangrar los nudillos por la fuerza de los golpes… sin embargo nada de eso dolía tanto como su corazón…

Si antes había mantenido una esperanza, una pequeña llama de esperanza de que Malik pudiera quererle, amarle y perdonarle por lo que había pasado, por todo lo que le había quitado, esa llama se acababa de apagar esa noche; Malik se había encargado de extinguirla con sus propias manos.

Sus palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, matándolo por dentro _"jamás serás mi dueño… jamás serás mi dueño… jamás serás mi dueño…"_ ahora lo tenía bien claro, Malik se lo había restregado por la cara matando cualquier ilusión posible de que su amor fuera correspondido.

Ni se dio cuenta en qué momento había caído de rodillas sollozando sin lágrimas, respirando agitadamente mientras sacaba todo su dolor afuera… El sol brillaba alto en el cielo cuando Altaïr se calmó lo suficiente para tomar una decisión.

Malik no le correspondería jamás, él mismo lo había dejado claro.

Había llegado el momento de dejarlo marchar.

A pesar de lo mucho que dolía, después de tanto tiempo, fue firme en su decisión. Debía centrar sus sentimientos en otra persona… y si algo dentro de él no le engañaba, la tenía más cerca de lo que imaginaba, quizá la vida no fuera tan dura si tenía a alguien a su lado para recorrerla…

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, sobresaltándolo.

− ¡Altaïr! –exclamó una voz femenina desde afuera, era María − ¡abre la puerta idiota es casi mediodía!

Y ahí tuvo la respuesta.

Quizá la indicada fuera ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N − Hasta ahí el capi 5 ^^**

**Bien, no se que decir sobre este cap realmente XDD me gusta bastante como me ha quedado, vamos, estoy satisfecha ^^ espero que vosotros tambien!**

**Malik el pobre no es que no quiera a Altaïr, que si lo hace, es que en estos momentos se siente traicionado y por eso actuó de esa manera impulsiva, haciendo creer a Alty que no le querria jamás (cosa que no era su intención en absoluto) pero tenía que pasar…**

**Ya vereis como evoluciona la cosa XDD**

**Coments me harian feliz ya sabeis ^^**


	6. Caminos que se unen, separan y cruzan

Hola hola lectores! =D

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Maki, a parte de porque es una beta de puta madre, porque Altair x Maria es su pareja preferida ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parejas: **Altaïr/María − Altaïr/Malik − Malik/María

**.**

**Estado: **En proceso.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia, insultos, lenguaje mal sonante…

**Disclaimer: **Assassins Creed, su historia y personajes no son mios (lastima, si asi fueran, Altaïr sería mio y de nadie mas) son propiedad de Ubisoft.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De Amor a Beso de Traición**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 6**_

"_**Caminos que se unen se separan y se cruzan"**_

**.**

**.**

María cruzó los brazos entre divertida e irritada, no sabía por cuál de las dos opciones decantarse más. Altaïr le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido suspirando, se encogió de hombros y finalmente se resignó, sabía que con esa mujer era imposible discutir cuando se ponía en plan difícil, cosa que siempre ocurría en esas situaciones.

Aun estaba pensando en cómo habían llegado a esa situación, ella apoyada en la fría pared de piedra gris y él a punto de besarla, con el cinturón de novicia de la chica en las manos y la túnica a medio atar, con las manos apoyadas en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente los dos. Era cierto que en ocasiones las cosas se les iban de las manos, y esa por descontado era una de ellas, pero era tan ridícula que casi parecía una mala broma.

Ella sonrió ligeramente ante la mirada irritada de él, recordando cómo había comenzado la "discusión".

.

_María negó con la cabeza tras mirarse a sí misma en un espejo… no le gustaba lo que veía en el. Esa no era ella, esa no era su imagen y por tanto no se sentía cómoda vistiendo así; aparentando ser algo que no era, ni quería ser, ni sería jamás._

_No hacía ni dos horas que había ido a despertar a Altaïr, que estaba bastante serio todavía, hacía ya casi una semana de la gran discusión que habían tenido Malik y él en el comedor, por motivos que a ella se le escapaban, pero que obviamente tenía que ser algo muy grave como para llegar a esos extremos. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber pasado casi una semana la situación era de lo más incomoda todavía… Malik y Altaïr no se hablaban, aun cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, ambos desviaban la mirada a otro lado intentando fingir que todo iba bien, pero ella conocía lo suficiente al Assassin para saber que no era así._

_A pesar de que Altaïr estaba pululando por ahí estudiando libros y diarios de ese viejo traidor, su antiguo Maestro Al Mualim, había tenido la cortesía de proporcionarle una capa para que no pasara apuros entre la gente de la aldea si se decidía a salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y conocer Masyaf… pero la capa en sí no solucionaba el problema, ella no se sentía bien con esas ropas, por lo que iría a ver a las mujeres de los jardines de nuevo para pedirles que le entregaran su túnica y devolverles la falda y el corpiño._

_Quizá fuera descortés… pero prefería andar con una ropa remendada y menos degradante que con una hermosa falda de seda y perlas que la reducía a ser una mujer objeto de deseo sexual de los hombres._

_Así que sin más dilación se encaminó a la fortaleza, subió las escaleras de piedra que conducían a los jardines y entró en ellos con la esperanza de que las chicas aún siguieran allí… y tuvo suerte, porque tras bajar las escaleras que conducían a los bajos jardines encontró al grupillo de chicas que la habían vestido y peinado hacía unos días, se dirigió hasta ellas, cuando vieron que se acercaba, le sonrieron y abrieron el grupo para que ella pudiera hablar._

−_Buen día chicas –saludó María con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Ellas devolvieron el gesto y el saludo con una sonrisa igualmente radiante, incluso más de una con una reverencia respetuosa._

−_Buen día para ti también Lady María –dijeron ellas –, la paz esté contigo._

_María negó con la cabeza, divertida e irritada porque siempre se repetía la misma situación con ellas…_

−_Llamadme sólo María, no quiero ninguna distinción ¿de acuerdo? –repitió ella por décima vez desde que las había conocido y ellas la miraron extrañadas, pero no dijeron nada –veréis chicas, no quiero parecer descortés… pero me gustaría recuperar mi ropa, os devolveré esta en cuanto me haya cambiado._

_Ahora sí que las mujeres la miraron completamente confundidas, algunas cruzándose de brazos con incomprensión, otras simplemente quedándose boquiabiertas, hasta que finalmente una de ellas se atrevió a hablar y decir en voz alta lo que todas tenían en mente, pero no decían por no querer ser descorteses._

_María sin embargo lo agradeció, ya que el silencio comenzaba a ser incomodo._

− _¿Por qué querríais tal cosa? –dudó la chica, confundida –ahora os veis mucho más hermosa…_

_María sonrió sabiendo que era como intentar convencer a un crío de que los dulces no son buenos; pero lo intentaría de todas formas._

−_Dime… –María dudó, al no conocer el nombre de la chica._

−_Karhimä –respondió la joven inclinando la cabeza._

_María asintió y continuó._

−_Mira Karhimä –dijo María amablemente –agradezco todo vuestro esfuerzo conmigo y vuestra ayuda, me halagáis… pero yo no nací para ser una mujer dulce que complace a un hombre ¿lo entiendes?_

_La joven de oscuros ojos y piel dorada por el sol miró a María como si esta hubiera dicho un disparate, quedándose muda por el asombro y la auto negación._

− _¿Acaso no deseáis un buen esposo a quien cuidar, que os ame y a quien dar hijos y felicidad? –preguntó incrédula Karhimä, casi preocupada por la salud mental de la inglesa − ¿Cómo es posible tal cosa?_

_Sin embargo, aunque la joven esperaba una respuesta cortante o tal vez incomprensible tal como la que había obtenido antes, eso no sucedió; sino que para su sorpresa María se quedó pensativa y en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el lejano lago que había bajo la fortaleza. María se sintió extraña al escuchar esas palabras… porque aunque era bien cierto que ella había escapado de Inglaterra huyendo de esas mismas cosas, ahora se sorprendía a sí misma pensado, imaginando como sería tener una familia con cierto Assassin arrogante que la irritaba y le hacía perder la cordura al mismo tiempo._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando en responder sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, carraspeó dos veces y clavó su mirada en Karhimä._

−_Claro que quiero tener una familia –respondió María finalmente –, pero cuando eso suceda será porque así lo hemos elegido los dos, no porque me haya sido impuesto… nacimos para ser libres, no para ser enjaulados como esclavos de nuestros sentimientos, por eso yo jamás aceptaría algo así…_

_La respuesta pareció no convencer a la joven doncella, porque abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza como si sintiera lastima por la mujer extranjera. Realmente no entendía cómo, si era evidente que el Gran Maestre había mostrado interés por ella, incluso molestándose en embellecerla, ella rechazaba su ayuda para querer volver a vestir y peinarse como la encontraron, como una mendiga de las calles._

−_Farrah –llamó Karhimä a una de las chicas –trae las ropas de María, están en el baúl de Jadira, ella las cosió el otro día…_

−_Así lo haré –asintió la joven llamada Farrah._

_Tras hacer una pequeña reverencia la joven salió de los jardines, subió las escaleras de la fortaleza y se perdió de vista por los pasillos de piedra, dejando a María y a las otras cinco mujeres conversando de cosas sin importancia, que María encontraba exasperantes pero_ _decidió no decir nada al comprender que aunque intentara que ellas dejaran de ser sumisas sería algo imposible, dado que las habían criado y educado así durante toda su vida._

_Pasados unos minutos la chica regresó con las manos vacías, cosa que sorprendió a todas las mujeres, incluida María, que no supo que pensar._

− _¿Y mi ropa? –preguntó María con curiosidad._

_La chica tragó saliva haciendo una reverencia, casi avergonzada, antes de responder._

−_Lo lamento muchísimo –respondió la joven enrojeciendo –pero Jadira tiró las ropas al ver que no las reclamabais… lo siento, mis disculpas, yo…_

_María hecho la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando cansada. −Mierda –pensó ella –esto es simplemente perfecto… ¿qué más me puede pasar ahora?_

−_No importa Farrah –dijo María en voz alta –encontraré una solución._

_Y nadie dijo nada ante esto, pues no dudaban de que la chica extranjera encontraría un remedio con facilidad, conociendo lo poco que conocían de ella ya habían visto que la mujer no se quedaba conforme cuando algo la disgustaba, tal como ahora._

_Sin embargo, mientras todas pensaban, fueron repentinamente sacadas de sus meditaciones por un gritillo._

− _¡Ya sé que hacer! –exclamó de pronto Farrah muy sonriente._

_Todas la miraron expectantes, incluida María que se adelantó varios pasos, mirándola ansiosa._

− _¿Y bien? –pidió María con curiosidad –dinos ¿cuál es tu idea?_

− _¿Os gusta vestir como un hombre, cierto? –inquirió retóricamente la joven._

_María asintió encogiéndose de hombros._

−_Si he de elegir entre lo que llevo ahora y una ropa de hombre… –respondió María –lo prefiero, sí._

_Farrah sonrió radiante._

−_Esperadme entonces –dijo la chica contenta –volveré con unas ropas que os gustarán._

_María asintió no muy convencida, pero al igual que todas las chicas que estaban a su lado esperó mientras Farrah, que acababa de salir de la fortaleza por la puerta de la entrada, no por las escaleras, regresaba con esas ropas "del gusto" de María. La verdad es que ninguna sospechaba lo que se le había ocurrido a la joven hasta que finalmente regresó trayendo entre los brazos un paquete de ropas blancas, grises y marrones rojizas._

_Farrah bajó las escaleras corriendo para reunirse con ellas, finalmente deteniéndose cuando se encontraba a dos pasos, desenvolvió lo que llevaba en las manos enseñándoselo a todas._

− _¡Estás loca Farrah! –exclamó Alma indignada – ¡el Maestro nos castigará por esto, debes devolverlo!_

_Farrah negó con la cabeza, sonriendo contenta._

−_No creo que lo haga –respondió Farrah convencida –el Maestro Altaïr es menos estricto que el Maestro Al Mualim… lo perdonará si ve que es por el bien de María._

_Finalmente María no pudo sino reír por la ironía…_

_La joven Farrah le había traído ni más ni menos que unas ropas de novicio de la hermandad, es decir: una túnica blanca, una camisa, pantalones y capucha grises oscuros y un fajín marrón oscuro con un tono rojizo… quien le hubiera podido decir_ _a ella, que había sido la segunda al mando del Gran Maestre Templario Roberto de Sable, que iba a terminar vistiendo una ropa de novicio de asesino… que cosas tenía la vida, si le hubieran dicho esto hacía cuatro meses no lo habría creído, es más, se hubiera reído en la cara de quien lo hubiera dicho._

−_Lo acepto –asintió María aun sonriendo –, gracias por traerlo Farrah, me has hecho un gran favor hoy._

_Farrah hizo una reverencia._

−_Ala esté contigo –respondió la chica antes de darse la vuelta en dirección a la fortaleza._

_Y ahí estaba ella, caminando en dirección a su dormitorio para dejar los zapatos que las chicas le habían dado y cambiárselos por las botas de cuero y piel que traía, pero que no podía ponerse con la falda y la ropa que llevaba antes… debía admitir que la ropa de novicio era cómoda, similar a la que ella acostumbraba a usar, pero no podía dejar de sentirse rara por vestir las ropas de la gente que hasta hacía menos de un mes habían sido sus enemigos más directos, los Assassins._

_Suspiró, negando con la cabeza distraída, cuando se chocó de bruces con una persona._

−_Lo siento, no te he visto… –se disculpó María._

_Entonces se detuvo al ver que se trataba de Altaïr, que la miraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, no sabía si asombrada, irritada, enfadada o qué con exactitud._

− _¿Y esa ropa? –inquirió Altaïr especulando − ¿dónde la has conseguido?_

−_Me la ha dado una de las mujeres del jardín –respondió María encogiéndose de hombros sin darle más importancia –, no me sentía cómoda con la otra._

_Altaïr entonces se acercó mucho a ella, hasta el punto de que la chica se vio obligada a retroceder si no quería que el Assassin invadiera por completo su espacio personal, y así lo hizo hasta que una pared la detuvo cortando su avance, atrapándola entre la fría piedra y Altaïr. Él aprovechó esto para apoyar ambas manos en la pared, una a cada lado del rostro de María, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros._

_María sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban cuando sintió el cálido aliento del Assassin sobre su piel, antes de que hablara con su voz autoritaria y firme._

−_Siempre debes cuestionarlo todo ¿no María? –dijo Altaïr, sin despegarse de ella –quizá debería recordarte que dependes de mí mientras estés aquí…_

_Ella apartó la cabeza intentando zafarse sin éxito, al menos mostraría algo de dignidad, no quería ser descubierta por él tan pronto._

−_Apártate asesino –dijo ella, sin demasiada convicción._

_Altaïr se acercó mucho más a ella entonces, rozando suavemente con sus labios la mejilla de María, que tembló por el roce, tragando saliva._

− _¿Eso quieres? –murmuró Altaïr acercándose al cuello de la chica sin dejar de rozar su piel._

_Entonces María no dijo nada, simplemente cogió la túnica de Altaïr con ambas manos y lo acercó a su rostro, plantándole un beso en los labios que le impidió responder, uniendo sus bocas en un juego por dominarse mutuamente; Altaïr correspondió al beso apasionadamente a pesar de que le había pillado por sorpresa al no esperar que acabarían_ _en esa situación… él sólo pretendía intimidar a María por su falta de respeto al haberse puesto unas ropas de la hermandad sin consultárselo siquiera…_

_Y ahí estaban, besándose apasionadamente, apretados contra la fría pared de piedra, luchando con sus lenguas para hacer que el otro se rindiera y jadeara en su boca…_

_Y finalmente María se rindió separándose para tomar aire, clavó sus ojos azules en los dorados de Altaïr, que sonrió satisfecho antes de alejarse y abrir la puerta más cercana que tenía a su lado, arrastrando a María con él dentro de la habitación._

María sonrió de nuevo al recordarlo y dejó que Altaïr la guiara hacia dentro, volviendo a besarse de nuevo.

−Tal vez deba quitártela y darte algo más adecuado –propuso Altaïr entre sus labios, sin dejar de besarla.

Ella sonrió comenzando a desatar la túnica del Assassin, negando con la cabeza mientras lo besaba sin dejarse ganar, hasta que él la empujó de nuevo contra la pared. Tal como se encontraban al principio, ella con el fajín de Altaïr en las manos, quien se estaba dando demasiada prisa por desnudarla, y él con la túnica desatada y a punto de besarla de nuevo.

Así se encontraban.

Pero María no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarse acorralar por él… ¡iba listo si creía que ella se dejaría dar una lección sin haber hecho nada malo!

Antes le daría una lección ella a él, para que aprendiera a bajar esos humos de arrogancia que tenía, que aprendiera que con María Thorpe no se jugaba; a pesar de que estaba deseando que él la alzara en brazos y la poseyera como si fuera el ultimo día en la tierra… pero eso no sería hoy, no; no si ella podía evitarlo y darse el gusto de ver a Altaïr tomando de su propia medicina. Así que mientras él la besaba otra vez María le empujó con fuerza, cambiando sus posiciones, atrapando ella en la pared a Altaïr, que jadeó entre sus labios mientras recorría la cintura de la chica con las manos, cosa que ella aprovechó para quitarle el fajín sin que él le diera mayor importancia… gran error que luego lamentaría cuando María se separara rompiendo el beso.

− ¿Qué…? –comenzó a decir Altaïr, confundido.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella le había atado las manos a la espalda con el fajín que él mismo le había quitado; y ella sonrió satisfecha de sí misma sabiéndose vencedora.

−Tal vez debas darme una lección –respondió ella –pero hoy no…

Y tras regalarle una sonrisa divertida salió de la habitación riendo para sí misma, al ver que con esa tontería simple y sencilla había tomado venganza por el incidente con el caballo cuando viajaban de camino a Masyaf… entonces suspiró satisfecha y asintió, deseando más situaciones con él.

**Dos meses después **

Altaïr suspiró lanzando el vaso de cerámica lleno de agua contra la pared y haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos, empapándolo todo.

La vida era una cruel injusticia, al menos con él. Se sentía como una mierda, como si fuera un traidor a sí mismo y a sus propios sentimientos; ya no sabía ni que decirse para sentirse mejor… menos despreciable de lo que se sentía ahora. Habían pasado dos meses desde la discusión en la que Malik y él habían roto sus lazos de forma prolongada… y aunque era muy cierto que estaba sintiendo por María cosas que no creía que pudiera sentir, mucho más lejos de la amistad o el deseo, también debía admitir que no podía sacar de su cabeza ni de su corazón a Malik, por más que lo intentaba.

Era contradictorio.

Como si tiraran de él en dos direcciones al mismo tiempo, María de su brazo derecho y Malik del izquierdo, cada uno ofreciéndole cosas distintas que necesitaba y añoraba más que nada.

Por una parte Malik le ofrecía el amor más profundo, el amor nacido de la amistad, de la comprensión y de la igualdad, un nivel de sentimientos que era imposible alcanzar sin rivalidad, pasión y deseo de compartir la vida con él y luchar y vivir a su lado por siempre y para siempre… mientras que María le ofrecía el amor más visceral e incontrolable, nacido del fuego puro, de ser tan distintos como el frío y el calor, como dos fuerzas opuestas que se atraen, la deseaba con desesperación y ella a pesar de que él sabía que le quería, se lo negaba; sin contar el hecho de que podría tener hijos a su lado.

Gruñó molesto y se levantó, masajeándose las sienes y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tenía que hacer algo o se volvería loco encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes de piedra… necesitaba salir y volar libre, matar a alguien… necesitaba una misión difícil que lo alejara de esos pensamientos, y sin tardar; así que salió de la habitación en dirección al despacho de Gran Maestre, donde podría leer los pergaminos y decidir qué misión le apetecía hacer, una que no fuese demasiado larga, pero tampoco muy corta y sencilla…

Estaba caminando por el largo pasillo, que conducía a las escaleras que bajaban hasta los jardines para entrar en la sala principal de la fortaleza, cuando se cruzó con él.

Quiso hablarle, quiso llamarle, pronunciar su nombre… pero no dijo nada. Malik sin embargo avanzó hasta él, que no se movió del sitio, haciendo que el otro se detuviera, irritado.

− ¿Piensas seguir ocupando todo el pasillo, o tendrás la gentileza de moverte? –inquirió Malik molesto, borde y sarcástico a la vez.

Altaïr se apartó sin mirarle y Malik comenzó a andar alejándose de él, sin embargo Altaïr no lo pudo resistir y le detuvo.

−Malik –llamó finalmente.

Malik se detuvo sin volverse hacia él, esperando.

− ¿Así es como va a ser de ahora en adelante Malik? –dudó Altaïr mirándole fija e intensamente, pero sin moverse –después de tanto tiempo ¿así terminará todo entre nosotros?

Malik bufó con ironía, volviéndose finalmente hacia él y clavando sus intensos ojos negros en los claros color miel de Altaïr.

−No se puede terminar lo que jamás ha comenzado, Maestro –respondió Malik –; tú te aseguraste bien de eso cuando trajiste aquí a esa Templaria.

Altaïr frunció el ceño, molesto y dolido al mismo tiempo por la acusación de Malik, por una parte era de nuevo un dardo envenenado contra sus sentimientos y por otra una acusación contra María…

−No empieces con eso de nuevo –cortó Altaïr irritándose –, sabes que esto no tiene que ver con ella…

Malik asintió casi divertido.

−No, de hecho –afirmó Malik –no voy a empezar nada… seguiré con mi camino.

Altaïr no respondió, de nuevo sin saber que decir, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Malik se había ido, dejándole solo y pensativo de nuevo.

**.**

Malik avanzó por las escaleras en dirección a la biblioteca, irritado.

Ese día lo había comenzado con un dolor de cabeza que al parecer no iba a mejorar, por qué Altaïr había tenido que hacer acto de presencia, revolviendo los sentimientos que estaba intentando enterrar y que por supuesto no lograba hacer, fracasando miserablemente.

¡Maldito fuera Altaïr!

Tanto tiempo confundido, tanto tiempo que le llevó el perdonarlo, tanto tiempo para darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de él para ahora él lo arruinara todo trayendo a esa asesina Templaria a Masyaf, la mujer que no sólo le estaba matando por dentro por haber sido cómplice de Roberto de Sable, el asesino de Kadar, sino por tener el afecto de Altaïr… a quien quería engañar, la Templaria era un arma de doble filo, por una parte le parecía hermosa e inteligente… y por otra la odiaba a muerte; ya no sólo por ser Templaria, sino porque era evidente que Altaïr estaba profundizando los lazos con ella, y eso le enfermaba, le mataba.

No solo le mataba, le torturaba.

Por una parte estaban los celos de que ella le robaba el amor de Altaïr, a pesar del enfado que tenía con él, y por otra el simple hecho de que estaba ahí intentando formar una familia con la persona que él amaba, llevándose toda la posibilidad de unir su vida a la de Altaïr… se sentía solo, abandonado, humillado y traicionado…

Sin embargo, para empeorar más las cosas en su terrible día, tuvo que encontrarse precisamente con ella; y no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Esa mujer… esa maldita Templaria… ella ¡Ella! Vistiendo ropas de novicio. Eso era ya no sólo una burla contra la hermandad, era una humillación para Kadar y para Malik y por los dioses que esto Malik no se lo perdonaría a Altaïr… su ira creció en él como un fuego ardiendo.

− ¡Detente ahí mismo mujer! –ordenó Malik.

María se detuvo, mirándole con incredulidad, sin poder creer lo que oían sus oídos… ¿quién se creía ese hombre para ordenarle nada? y mucho menos en ese tono tan venenoso…

− ¿Cómo dices? –repitió ella atónita.

Malik se acercó a ella, enfadado.

− ¿Ha sido Altaïr quien te ha dado esas ropas? −exigió saber Malik, iracundo.

María alzó las cejas, enfadándose también.

Ella no había hecho nada malo como para merecer ese trato, y no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo.

−Háblame con más respeto asesino –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos –, no voy a consentir que me trates así.

−No olvides dónde estás, Templaria –escupió Malik encarándola.

María le miró boquiabierta, casi sonriendo por el buen reto, le estaba empezando a gustar esa discusión.

−No sé porque me odias, pero sea lo que sea ¡dilo ya! –exclamó María autoritariamente –quiero saber a qué me enfrento antes de hacerle frente.

Malik retrocedió indignado, negando con la cabeza incrédulo.

− ¿A qué te enfrentas? ¿Que a qué te enfrentas? –repitió Malik incrédulo − ¿acaso Altaïr no te ha contado nada?

María se hartó, cansada de tanto rodeo.

− ¡Contarme qué maldita sea! –gritó ella enfadada y frustrada.

− ¡Contarte como tu querido Maestro asesino a mi hermano, maldita Templaria! –gritó Malik, explotando finalmente − ¡contarte como por su culpa perdí mi brazo! ¡como por vuestro maldito odio arruinasteis mi vida!

María se quedó atónita, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. No supo que responder. No se esperaba eso ni por asomo, ni de lejos, la pillo totalmente desprevenida.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

− ¡Corre a los brazos de Altaïr! –gritó Malik empujándola, pero ella no se defendió ya que estaba aun en shock − ¡corre a suplicarle que te cuente lo que pasó!

María parpadeo finalmente saliendo de su aturdimiento.

− ¿Por qué? –murmuró ella.

Malik tensó la mandíbula antes de responder e irse por donde había venido.

−Él lo inició todo… –respondió Malik finalmente, calmándose, pero con dolor en su voz ahora.

Y tras decir eso se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a María atónita, confundida, incrédula y aturdida al mismo tiempo.

**.**

María no pudo más que optar por seguir el consejo de Malik, e ir y preguntarle a Altaïr qué es lo que había pasado realmente ese día, y cuál era el motivo concreto del odio de Malik hacia ella… para eso debía saber la verdad de labios de la persona que lo había vivido. Obviamente Malik no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, así que como bien había dicho, lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntarle a Altaïr su versión de los hechos… y eso lo haría ahora mismo.

Se dirigió hacia los jardines, pues en el tiempo que llevaba allí, casi dos meses completos, había descubierto que ese era el lugar en el que Altaïr siempre se refugiaba de todo o simplemente se sentaba a pensar, apoyado en la barandilla de piedra que daba al lago y a las montañas, donde las vistas eran espectaculares, mucho más ahora que era mediodía y el sol brillaba intenso sobre el agua.

Tal y como imaginaba, lo encontró allí sentado, subido sobre el muro, con la espalda apoyada en una columna de piedra y la vista perdida en el horizonte.

María se acercó despacio, pensando cómo sacar el tema sin ser demasiado brusca, ya que por lo que había oído por medio de Malik, y la discusión entre él y Altaïr, sabía que era un tema ya no solo espinoso, sino doloroso… como desenterrar fantasmas.

−Altaïr –dijo ella finalmente para llamar su atención.

Él se volvió hacia ella mirándola, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro y sin decir nada, cosa que no la sorprendió demasiado.

− ¿Por qué Malik me odia así? –preguntó ella al ver que él no hablaría.

Altaïr suspiró y negó con la cabeza, hablando con voz tranquila al responder.

− Pásalo por alto –dijo él finalmente –Malik no te odia realmente, solo está dolido… nada más.

− Pero ¿por qué? –repitió María acercándose más a él.

− Olvídalo María… no es algo que te deba preocupar –respondió Altaïr intentando zanjar el tema.

Y esa era ciertamente su intención, ya que tras eso se puso en pie y comenzó a andar en dirección a las escaleras, tal vez para encerrarse en su habitación, o simplemente para perderse de vista por cualquier lugar de la fortaleza que ella no conociera, que seguramente eran muchos… pero María no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que eso sucediera. ¡No! ya estaba cansada de seguir con la incertidumbre, eso lo iba a solucionar pero ya, obtendría sus respuestas y sin tardar.

María se dio la vuelta encarándolo, e insistió.

−Malik me ha dicho que debido a algo que hiciste su hermano murió –comenzó ella.

Altaïr se detuvo en el acto al oír esas palabras, quedándose parado en medio de las escaleras, así que ella continuó acercándose más a él.

− ¿Qué es lo que pasó…? –dudó ella, aunque su voz fue firme − ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de su odio hacia mí?

Altaïr no respondió.

María vio como el Assassin tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba los puños con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, cosa que la hizo pensar que no iba a responder; porque sin más él comenzó a andar de nuevo subiendo las escaleras, dejándola sin respuesta, sin embargo se detuvo al llegar arriba.

−Sígueme –ordenó él, perdiéndose de vista tras la puerta.

Ella se apresuró a subir las escaleras y seguirle, comprobando que Altaïr estaba esperándola al final del corredor, echó a andar de nuevo en cuanto ella le siguió. Entonces, Altaïr la condujo por los pasillos y los corredores, hasta llegar frente a una puerta que María conocía bien, la puerta de su propia habitación, donde Altaïr jamás permitía entrar a nadie.

La sorprendió el hecho de que la llevara allí, sin embargo, no replicó. Altaïr cerró la puerta tras él cuando ella hubo entrado, quedándose en silencio.

−Sólo diré esto una vez –aclaró Altaïr finalmente, mirándola con seriedad –, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, ni recordar… – luego pensó interiormente –_como si pudiera olvidarlo._

Ella sólo asintió, se sentó sobre la camamientras Altaïr apoyaba su espalda en la puerta, mirando por la ventana frente a él.

−Fue en una misión –comenzó él aun sin mirarla –, me encomendaron robar y traer aquí el Fruto del Edén… que se encontraba en el Templo de Salomón en manos de los Templarios.

María asintió, recordaba que Roberto se lo había contado, explayándose en el odio que sentía por esos "chacales de Masyaf" como él solía llamarlos.

−Algo salió mal –continuó Altaïr, bajando la mirada –yo… tal vez fui demasiado confiado… sólo quería matar a Roberto de Sable, librarnos de ese bastardo para siempre… no pensé que pudiera fallar –hizo una pausa para aclarar sus pensamientos –en esa misión me acompañaban Malik y su hermano pequeño, por ordenes de mi antiguo Maestro, yo era demasiado arrogante como para admitir que los necesitaba, por eso me enfade cuando Malik me cuestionó… y por eso intente librarme de los Templarios yo solo.

María escuchaba con atención oyendo la otra parte de la historia; la versión opuesta a la de Roberto, resultaba curioso como poco.

−Todo se salió de control y… –dijo de pronto Altaïr, sacándola de sus pensamientos –fallé. Roberto me sacó de la sala… todo se vino abajo. Cuando quise darme cuenta era imposible volver a por Malik y Kadar, era imposible salvarlos, debía regresar a Masyaf y contarlo todo… al poco de llegar allí descubrí que Malik había sobrevivido, pero Kadar… –Altaïr hizo una pequeña pausa dando a entender lo que pasó, y ella lo entendió perfectamente, así que él continuó –Malik perdió el brazo y a su hermano ese día, y nunca me perdonará del todo por ello.

−Altaïr… –murmuró María comprendiendo ahora todo con claridad.

−Ahora déjame, necesito pensar –dijo Altaïr finalmente y ella asintió.

María se levantó y salió de la habitación, no queriendo echar sal en la herida que ella misma había reabierto.

**.**

Altaïr daba vueltas en la habitación mientras la luna comenzaba a subir más alta en el cielo, habían pasado horas desde que había hablado con María y no había salido de la habitación desde entonces.

Se sintió ya no confundido, sino decidido por una vez en la vida.

Había tomado su decisión de olvidar a Malik, de sacárselo de dentro, y el haber hablado con María esa mañana lo había aclarado todo de una manera increíble y sorprendentemente certera.

Ya no tenía más dudas.

María había sido puesta en su camino para que él pudiera tener la familia que siempre había deseado, y ya que el destino una y otra vez se había encargado de hacerle ver a base de golpes que Malik no era el indicado, finalmente Altaïr decidió dejar de luchar contra la corriente y seguir su curso… que le llevaba a ella.

Ella… María.

La chica había aguantado golpes, peleas, insultos, desprecios, humillaciones… y siempre se ponía en pie y continuaba ahí, en un lugar donde no era bienvenida, todo por él. Altaïr sonrió al recordarloy asintió interiormente, suspirando y alzando la vista hacia el techo, tranquilo por fin. Lo había decidido.

De ahora en adelante, su vida sería ella.

Viviría, lucharía, respiraría, amaría… solo por ella.

−_Perdóname, Malik_ –se despidió mentalmente Altaïr y salió de la habitación, decidido.

Cruzó los pasillos en silencio, sigiloso como un zorro, el ruido de sus botas amortiguado por las duras baldosas de piedra fría y gris, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a su puerta. Puso la mano en el pomo, girándolo con suavidad para no hacer ruido, y tan silencioso como había llegado, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin que ella se diera ni cuenta.

María dormía plácidamente, con el cabello suelto y esparcido en un abanico de ondas oscuras sobre las almohadas, ajena a su presencia.

Altaïr se quitó las botas antes de subir a la cama y poner cada uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia que él pensaba romper con un beso. Sin embargo, antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, algo sucedió que le sorprendió hasta dejarlo casi sin aire, con una sonrisa complacida luego.

En menos de lo que cabría esperar, Altaïr fue fuertemente empujado y amordazado con las piernas de la chica, cambiando de posiciones, quedando ella encima y el debajo, con un cuchillo en su cuello.

Altaïr rió entre dientes sin poder evitarlo… el cazador había sido cazado.

− ¿Vas a alguna parte, asesino? –dijo ella mordazmente, sin soltar el cuchillo ni aflojar la presión de sus piernas sobre él.

−De caza –respondió Altaïr divertido.

María frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos apretando más la hoja del chuchillo contra la piel del cuello de Altaïr, que dejó de sonreír, pasando a mirarla con deseo.

−Hmph –gruñó ella − ¿qué soy yo entonces, tu presa? –continuó María irritada, pero igualmente cayendo en su trampa.

−Esa era mi intención, sí –dijo él clavando sus ojos miel claro en ella.

María tragó saliva con esfuerzo, temblándole ligeramente el pulso de la mano con el cuchillo mientras observaba como una gota de sudor recorría el cuello del Assassin.

−Creo que no estás en situación de hacerte el gracioso asesi… -comenzó a responder ella, pero fue interrumpida.

Altaïr apartó el cuchillo de su cuello con facilidad, sujetándole la muñeca a María y rompiendo la distancia que los separaba con un beso pasional, que nada tuvo de recatado.

María abrió la mano por la sorpresa, dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo, cerro los ojos lentamente para responder al beso, que estaba dejándola sin aliento por la manera en que Altaïr le estaba devorando la boca, como si necesitara su cuerpo para respirar, como si su saliva fuera propia y sus labios el agua que le saciara… Altaïr no se dejó dominar esta vez, recorrió con su lengua la boca de la chica, que aflojó la presión sobre el cuerpo del Assassin acomodándose sobre él y girando la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo al besarlo…

Sin embargo al moverse rozó con sus caderas el cuerpo de Altaïr, que soltó un gemido en su boca al sentir que la erección comenzaba a tirarle en los pantalones; cosa que ella notó.

María rompió el beso separándose e incorporándose, quedando con las piernas una a cada lado de Altaïr, que estaba tumbado sobre la cama mirándola como un depredador que observa a su presa… así que María, que ya no podía soportar más toda la pasión y sentimientos que tenia dentro, cogió la hoja oculta de Altaïr moviendo su mano e hizo repitique rasgara sus ropas con ella, quedando el pecho del hombre al descubierto, al igual que la capucha que cayó sobre la almohada, dejándole ver su cabello castaño corto y alborotado.

Altaïr sonrió salvajemente asintiendo, repitió el movimiento en ella rasgando sus ropas hasta dejarla desnuda, pues sólo llevaba un camisón largo para dormir, observó sus pechos pequeños pero firmes y deseables… perfectos. Así que se lanzó hacia adelante para devorar su cuello, besando y succionando, chupando, mordiendo, marcando como suyo… dejando un rastro de saliva y marcas rojas tras él. María jadeó arqueando la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole libre acceso a su cuerpo ahora… Sin embargo Altaïr la empujó echándola hacia delante, haciendo que ella quedara tenida sobre la cama y él encima, así que se puso de rodillas y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando igualmente desnudo, mostrándole su erección dura, caliente y preparada, haciéndola jadear y clavar sus ojos azul grisáceos nublados por el placer y el deseo en los suyos, de un dorado ahora oscurecido por la pasión.

No eran necesarias las palabras ni las conversaciones, ella no era una niña ni él un dulce caballero; estaban enardecidos por el deseo que llevaban conteniendo desde hacía semanas y por fin había llegado el momento de romper la barrera que los separaba y ser uno solo…

Cuando se hubo quitado todo lo que llevaba encima, Altaïr se tendió sobre ella besándola con intensidad, beso que ella devolvió con igual ferocidad clavando sus uñas en su espalda mientras él la penetraba de una sola embestida profunda y rápida; intenso, salvaje, pasional como solo él podía ser… María se arqueó cuando él entro en ella, gritando, subiendo sus piernas sobre la espalda del Assassin, que comenzó a moverse con rapidez e intensidad, haciendo que ella se moviera a su ritmo, rápido y fuerte, llevándola a sensaciones que no podía ni imaginar, mientras sentía como él se movía sobre ella, uniendo su cuerpo al suyo, rozando sus caderas, acariciando sus pechos con la lengua mientras unían sus manos sobre la almohada, sin poder sostener los gemidos que salían de sus bocas, profundos y roncos jadeos sordos por parte de Altaïr y suspiros fuertes e incontenibles por parte de María, que sentía que ya no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, rompió el beso que ahora compartían apretando los dientes con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los parpados fuertemente cerrados sobre sus ojos.

− ¡Oh Dios… Dios… Dios! ¡Altaïr! –gritó ella a punto de explotar, incapaz de contenerse.

Altaïr sonrió satisfecho, besó de nuevo el cuello de la chica, sin dejar de envestirla con intensidad.

−Esto… no ha hecho más que empezar… mujer… –logró articular él entre jadeos.

María no respondió, solo subió más la cintura para que él pudiera llegar más profundo, sin embargo, Altaïr puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas y la alzó a peso quedando ella sentada sobre él, que estaba de rodillas, dándole así libertad para moverse, luego apoyó un brazo sobre la cama y dejo otro sobre su espalda para mantenerla apretada. María comenzó entonces a moverse, poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro como si estuviera en el cielo y estuviera gozando la más intensa felicidad, rozando su cintura con la de Altaïr, sus caderas sobre las piernas del chico y su cuerpo ardiendo como una hoguera en el infierno…

Y así se sentía, como si todo su interior estuviera en llamas y él la estuviera devorando, cada vez que la envestía un trozo de infinito se desprendía y le hacía ver las estrellas, nublándole la vista y haciéndola flotar… sin duda esta era la mejor vez que la habían poseído en toda su vida…

Ni en sus mejores sueños pudo soñar jamás que el sexo pudiera sentirse así.

Y Altaïr parecía no tener límites, pues a pesar de que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y su piel dura como el mármol ardía como en el infierno, la sensación de sentir su miembro caliente y mojado por el liquido que ella estaba derramando debido al éxtasis al que la estaba llevando, no tenía comparación.

Siempre era pasional y ardiente… pero nunca hasta el punto de dejarse llevar al descontrol total y completo, como ahora.

María bailaba sobre él, moviéndose de arriba abajo, de adelante a atrás, meneando sus caderas y sus pechos a un ritmo que lo enloquecía, haciendo que la penetrara más profundo… hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y de nuevo la empujó tendiéndola sobre la cama, tumbándose sobre ella y poniendo ambas piernas sobre su espalda, haciendo que la chica le rodeara con fuerza, apretándolo junto a ella, notando cada curva de su cintura, de sus abdominales y de sus pechos contra el suyo…

Y finalmente, mientras devoraba su boca con intensidad, Altaïr dio dos envestidas más antes de jadear salvajemente y dejarse llevar por el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, cayendo sin fuerzas sobre ella, con la vista nublada por el placer y el pulso acelerado latiendo desaforado en su pecho. María cerró los ojos y dejó caer las piernas sobre la cama, también sin energías, subiendo las manos hasta acariciar la espalda y el cabello de Altaïr con suavidad, mientras ambos intentaban recobrar el aliento y recuperar la respiración.

−Buena caza… asesino… –dijo finalmente ella, suspirando y abriendo los ojos, con la vista clavada en el techo.

−La mejor –respondió él antes de salir de ella lentamente y tenderse a su lado.

Y así fue como cubiertos de sudor, agotados y satisfechos como nunca antes en su vida Altaïr y María entrelazaron sus manos bajo las sabanas y cerraron los ojos para dormir, sabiendo que algo nuevo acababa de comenzar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N − capitulo 6 terminado!**

**¿Qué tal, os ha gustado?**

**Que decir… no se me ocurre nada XDDD capitulo largo e intenso, lemon y sentimientos al descubierto, creo que ha quedado bastante completo la verdad ^^**

**La pregunta clave es: ¿Qué hara Malik ahora? ¿y como reaccionara Altaïr a lo que él haga? …. pensadlo XDD**

**Coments son amigos, ya sabeis donde esta el boton =D**


	7. Fuegos que se apagan, Fuegos que prenden

Hola hola lectores! =D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parejas: **Altaïr/María − Altaïr/Malik − Malik/María

**.**

**Estado: **En proceso.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia, insultos, lenguaje mal sonante…

**Disclaimer: **Assassins Creed, su historia y personajes no son mios (lastima, si asi fueran, Altaïr sería mio y de nadie mas) son propiedad de Ubisoft.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De amor a Beso de Traición**

_**Capitulo 7**_

**.**

**.**

"_**Fuegos que se apagan y Fuegos que prenden"**_

**.**

**.**

Dolor. Mucho dolor.

Sangre.

Calor, sol ardiente. Fuego.

Nubes rápidas. Hombres extraños y sucios pasando a su alrededor.

Nada.

Solo negro. Vacío.

Dolor.

Altaïr abrió los ojos de golpe, sudando, intentó levantarse de la cama e incorporarse sin éxito, sintió un peso sobre su pecho que le hizo centrar su mirada en lo que había sobre él y se encontró con una María profundamente dormida, reposando tranquilamente su cabeza sobre su pecho y con su brazo derecho apoyado sobre su cintura despreocupadamente… parecía tan inocente y relajada en esa situación que Altaïr no pudo más que sonreír, aún agitado, pero conmovido por la escena. La dura y orgullosa María indefensa y relajada sobre su cuerpo, desnuda y completamente a su merced.

Pasó su mano suavemente por la espalda de la chica rozando con sus dedos la pálida piel, encontró el tacto suave y relajante; así que se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos sin dejar de acariciarla distraído, sin notar que ella se había despertado.

Altaïr cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que había sucedido esa noche, sabiendo que el paso que había dado ya no tenía remisión posible, ya no había vuelta atrás… aunque continuara amando a Malik, como por desgracia así era, había tomado la decisión de iniciar una vida junto a María, ya que sentía amor también por ella, y el haberla hecho suya había sido el primer paso para dejárselo bien claro a sí mismo. María era su prioridad ahora. El pasado debía quedar en eso, en pasado. Su amor por Malik debía quedar en el pasado por mucho que costara.

Sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un cosquilleo en el hombro, dirigió su mirada hacia María, encontrando que esta estaba besando su hombro suavemente mientras su mano acariciaba la parte baja de su cintura. haciéndole estremecerse con pequeños escalofríos placenteros… si seguía así iba a despertar su pasión ya de buena mañana; definitivamente María era una mujer que nada tenía de similar a cualquiera que él hubiese conocido antes, le estaba provocando claramente, cosa que quedó patente por su pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

−Si sigues así vas a terminar suplicándome, mujer –dijo Altaïr tragando saliva e intentando calmarse a sí mismo.

María sonrió divertida bajando la mano mucho más, rozando con los dedos el miembro de Altaïr, que expulsó el aire al sentirlo, comenzando a empalmarse.

−Buenos días ante todo, Altaïr –saludó ella como si no pasara nada − ¿has dormido bien?

Altaïr la miró entrecerrando los ojos y conteniendo un jadeo, ella había comenzado a mover la mano de arriba abajo haciendo que su erección se endureciera rápidamente… estaba jugando con él, fingiendo que no pasaba nada cuando lo cierto es que de continuar Altaïr no se iba a poder contener mucho más tiempo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en ella para poseerla hasta hacerla desfallecer.

−Te lo estoy advirtiendo María… aah –exclamó Altaïr soltando un gemido involuntario.

María soltó una risilla corta al ver que estaba enfadándolo, mordiéndose la lengua para contener una carcajada.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –dudó ella inocentemente − ¿acaso algo va mal?

Altaïr tensó la mandíbula y se giró bruscamente quedando tendido sobre ella, que no perdía la expresión divertida ni por un instante. La chica sabía que le había provocado deliberadamente y que Altaïr no se iba a quedar quieto, estaba esperando que él hiciera algo y no se equivocaba. Altaïr apoyó los brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de María pegando su frente contra la de ella quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros, distancia que María aprovechó para observar el color miel claro de los ojos de Altaïr… le parecían sumamente misteriosos y atrayentes, podía dominarla con una sola mirada si se lo proponía.

Tal como ahora.

María se mordió el labio esperando por parte de Altaïr un arranque pasional e intenso como el de la noche anterior, sin embargo eso no sucedió.

Altaïr poso sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente, rozándolos con tranquilidad y haciendo que el corazón de María latiera rápidamente; muy sorprendida por la repentina dulzura del Assassin. No podía imaginar ni en sus sueños que Altaïr tuviese un lado tierno y delicado… ella siempre lo había soñado como una criatura pasional, tal como la noche anterior, pero debía admitir que le encantó y adoró la sensación de ser besada con delicadeza y suavidad, casi con… ¿amor?

Altaïr rozó con su lengua los labios de la chica, quien los entreabrió concediéndole permiso, y él lo aprovechó uniendo sus bocas en un beso intenso y profundo, pero tranquilo y relajado; exploró cada centímetro de su boca con la lengua, degustando su sabor, respirando el mismo aire y moviendo la cabeza para profundizar más el beso, si era posible. Finalmente María sintió como él iba poco a poco entrando en ella sin dejar de besarla, mientras unía sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos, rompiendo el beso por fin.

Altaïr clavó sus dorados ojos en ella mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente, sin separar su manos ni despegar sus ojos claros de los azules de María, que le miraban hipnotizada, ruborizándose como una quinceañera… ella no sabía por qué, después de la noche anterior no tenía nada que esconderle, pero no pudo evitar sentirse desprotegida ahora que él le estaba mostrando esa nueva faceta suya.

Lo amó.

Más que nunca. Lo deseó. Deseó ser suya cada día y cada noche, sentirse amada e importante para él, ser la mujer que amaba.

Finalmente no pudo más que apartar la mirada, porque entre sus pensamientos de mujer enamorada y las envestidas profundas y concienzudas de Altaïr se estaba mareando, no sabía si de placer, de amor, o de ambas cosas juntas.

− ¿Te sorprende? –preguntó Altaïr besando el cuello de la chica suavemente, sin dejar de moverse y penetrarla.

María le miró confundida, respirando agitadamente.

− ¿El… aaaah, el qué…? –logró articular finalmente ella.

−Esto –respondió él, y ella lo entendió.

María asintió, apretando sus manos entrelazadas con las de él.

−No sabía que… pudieras ser así… –respondió ella.

Altaïr sonrió, mientras besaba su cuello, escondiendo su expresión de victoria.

− ¿Suave? –rió él un poco lamiendo ahora la piel del hombro de María, que jadeó intensamente al sentirlo –te advertí que acabarías suplicando…

Y entonces Altaïr cambió el ritmo y comenzó a envestirla rápida e intensamente, volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso suave y profundo, haciendo que ella jadeara entre sus labios como loca, a punto de correrse y tener un orgasmo… cosa que no tardó demasiado en suceder. María sintió que veía las estrellas en el instante que Altaïr dio una envestida lenta después de muchas rápidas, y repetía el movimiento, haciéndola enloquecer, como si hubiera encontrado un punto especialmente clave en ella… y rompió el beso, gritando y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en un orgasmo brutalmente intenso.

−Altaïr… −susurró ella con los ojos cerrados.

Altaïr sintió cómo María perdía las fuerzas por la intensidad del orgasmo, cosa que le hizo correrse al instante al sentir el calor de María como si fuera propio, hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras recuperaba el aliento tras explotar dentro de ella.

−Buenos días… –dijo finalmente Altaïr, saliendo de ella y tumbándose a su lado.

−Buen despertar… más bien… –añadió María riendo un poco, mirándole aun agitada.

−Espero muchos más así, si tu quieres mujer… –dijo Altaïr clavando su mirada en ella.

María se quedó muda.

¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué quería que estuvieran juntos? ¿Acaso estaba en un sueño y aun no había despertado?

− ¡Sí! –exclamó María, muy contenta − ¡claro que te quiero! –Altaïr la miró abriendo mucho los ojos por lo que ella acababa de decir; y entonces ella se dio cuenta de sus palabras, e intento disimular –que… que quiero, quiero decir, ¡claro que quiero!...

Y tosió un par de veces, intentando disimular.

Sin embargo Altaïr lo había entendido por mucho que ella intentara disimular ahora sus palabras, María ya le había confesado y confirmado sus sentimientos por accidente, pero sorprendentemente el escuchar esas palabras a Altaïr le hizo sentir un calor por dentro que nada tenía que ver con el clima o con el sexo; sino mas bien le hizo sentir completo, necesario, como si su vida tuviera una razón de ser verdaderamente importante. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía que lo "quería", que lo amaba, y felizmente le fascinó la sensación de sentirse importante para otra persona, útil y amado.

No pudo esconder su sonrisa, que María no devolvió por estar con la mirada perdida, sin embargo Altaïr se agachó y deposito de nuevo un beso suave en los labios de la chica, que cerró los ojos y correspondió, pasando su mano tras la nuca de él. Se besaron durante un rato más, hasta que Altaïr se separó y se levantó, comenzando a vestirse mientras ella hacía lo mismo desde su lado de la cama.

−Te veré luego, mujer –dijo Altaïr antes de abrir la puerta y despedirse con un gesto animado.

María asintió sonriendo para sí misma y se acercó a la ventana quedándose parada viendo como amanecía, con su mente totalmente llena de ideas y pensamientos nuevos.

**.**

* * *

Malik se dio la vuelta cansado e irritado a la vez.

Desde que Altaïr había matado a Al Mualim, hacia cuatro meses, había estado preguntándose que razón tendría Altaïr para no enviarlo de nuevo a Jerusalén, ya que era el Rafik de esa ciudad; sin embargo el joven Gran Maestre no lo había hecho, dejándole en Masyaf para que enseñara a los novicios lecciones de estudio de ciencias y literatura. La decisión le había sorprendido bastante, pero entre eso y que había tenido que llevar a cabo el solo las tareas de Maestro durante un mes no había tenido tiempo para nada más.

Sin embargo ahora que Altaïr había regresado hacia más de dos meses, y con esa maldita Templaria con él, Malik tenía más ganas que nunca de regresar a Jerusalén y perderlos de vista; así no dolería tanto. Pero como si quisiera regodearse en su sufrimiento y torturarlo un poco Altaïr no le dejaba marcharse. Era como si quisiera degradarlo a misiones poco importantes mientras le restregaba por el rostro como crecían sus sentimientos por la mujer… era un suplicio.

Y ahí estaba, observando cómo sus estudiantes llegaban cansados por el duro entrenamiento físico y dormir poco –_perfecto_ –se dijo irónicamente Malik a sí mismo –_justo lo que necesito… niños que necesitan más dormir que otra cosa, esto es genial… ¡gracias Altaïr!_

Y poco a poco los novicios fueron llegando y sentándose en sus sitios, algunos apoyándose sobre la mesa, otros con la mirada perdida en la ventana, y otros simplemente llegando tarde. Malik suspiró y se adelantó hasta ponerse frente a sus alumnos, con el libro en la mano.

**.**

* * *

Altaïr sonrió, asintiendo para sí mismo contento.

Después de revisar todos los pergaminos con misiones y objetivos, en busca de alguna misión que le sirviera para relajarse y salir de Masyaf, para aclarar la mente y mancharse un poco de sangre, finalmente había dado con una que era perfecta. Se trataba de asesinar a un noble de Damasco, un musulmán rico por ser de cuna noble, quién desviaba los donativos que su hermano y la esposa de este hacían al pueblo para ayudarles en la pobreza diaria, guardándoselos para sus propias arcas.

En definitiva, ese hombre pecaba de avaricia y hacia sufrir al pueblo; sin contar el hecho de que más de una vez había usado la violencia contra los esclavos y los hombres que sabían de sus artimañas, llegando a matar a más de uno por intentar revelar su secreto… pero eso se iba a terminar, ya era hora de hacerle pagar sus crímenes, él mismo se iba a encargar de ello sin tardar, pues ya había decidido que iba a partir al día siguiente, quería, necesitaba salir de la fortaleza, alejarse de María y muy especialmente de Malik, quién a pesar de todo seguía doliéndole como una herida abierta y envenenada.

Por eso la mejor solución era poner tierra y tiempo entre ellos; Altaïr sabía bien que cuando regresara tendría a María esperando por él, así que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para simplemente ser libre, sin pensar en nada más que no fuera su objetivo, su misión y la sangre.

Cuando finalmente hubo decidido todos los detalles, guardó los pergaminos en la estantería y se levantó corriendo la silla hacia atrás, rodeó el escritorio de Gran Maestre en medio de la fortaleza y echó a correr escaleras abajo en dirección a las caballerizas para cargar con los arreos y armas necesarias a su caballo.

**.**

* * *

María se encontraba en la armería de los Assassins, admirando la colección de espadas, lanzas, dagas, cimitarras, hojas y demás armas que los asesinos tenían para luchar y equiparse, mientras esperaba a que el herrero terminara de afilar su espada; dado que Altaïr le había quitado la hoja Templaria que ella tenía cuando llegó a Masyaf argumentando que ver una espada Templaria en la mujer del Gran Maestre no haría sino despertar suspicacias y rencores hacia ella por parte de los Assassins, situación similar a la sucedida con Malik, cosa que María deseaba evitar a toda costa. Bastante duro era ya sobrevivir en ese mundo de hombres, como para además echarse a la espalda el peso del odio de todos los asesinos contra ella.

No, definitivamente si debía renunciar a su espada con la sagrada Cruz del Temple, lo haría; era un sacrificio necesario.

Y por esa razón se encontraba ella ahí, esperando mientras el herrero de los Assassins terminaba de afilar su espada recién forjada específicamente para ella por orden de Altaïr.

Finalmente el robusto y oscuro hombre dejó de girar el torno, pasando un paño bañado en agua de forjar por la hoja, dejándola brillante y pulida, perfecta y preparada para el uso. María asintió sonriendo y la tomó entre sus manos, admirando la perfecta manufactura. Se trataba de una hoja corta, más similar a las cimitarras árabes que a las espadas europeas; sin embargo no era curvada como estas, sino recta y ancha, con un mango largo diseñado para sujetar la empuñadura con ambas manos forrado en piel y cuero, y una especie de grabado en forma de ¿flor? ¿de una rosa? en la cabeza de la empuñadura.

Era una espada hermosa y ligera, le encantó inmediatamente.

−Gracias herrero –dijo María alegre –has hecho un gran trabajo.

El herrero asintió complacido.

−No hay nada que agradecer señora –respondió él –, sólo cumplo las órdenes de mi Maestro, me agrada que mi trabajo os haya complacido.

−Mucho –confirmó María, aun sin guardar la espada en la vaina –, es más creo que voy a…

Sin embargo fue interrumpida por un chico que entró corriendo en la herrería apresuradamente, un novicio con la cara roja de la excitación repentina.

− ¿Te has enterado Jeral? –exclamó el novicio de golpe, sin respirar − ¡el Maestro va a salir de misión otra vez! ¡Está en las caballerizas con…!

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba solo en la herrería con Jeral, sino que había alguien más, y no alguien cualquiera… la mujer del Maestro, la inglesa. El novicio enmudeció en el acto, quedándose boquiabierto al ver que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al haber hablado sin pensar delante de ella, que seguramente no sabía nada del tema, enrojeció aun más de lo que estaba antes y bajó la cabeza deseando que la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo momento. Jeral, el herrero, miró a María, luego al novicio y de nuevo a ella, esperando ver cúal sería la reacción de la chica, sin embargo ella no se movió de su lugar, guardó lentamente la espada y se adelantó un paso.

María frunció el ceño, clavando sus ojos azul grisáceos en el chico.

−Termina la frase chico –ordenó ella cruzándose de brazos –no voy a hacerte nada, habla.

El novicio miró a María sorprendido y después asintió decidiendo, convencido momentáneamente de que ella no le iría con el cuento al Maestro y haría que le castigaran.

−El Maestro Altaïr le ha dicho a Hissam que iba a… es el chico que se ocupa de las cuadras –aclaró el novicio al ver que ella le miraba con suspicacia, y María asintió –, le ha dicho que iba a salir al alba a una misión y que tuviera listo y descansado a su caballo porque sería un viaje de varios días…

María asintió de nuevo, con el ceño más fruncido.

−Gracias –dijo ella y se dispuso a salir de la herrería.

−La paz sea contigo –se despidieron el herrero Jeral y el novicio.

Ella sonrió un poco mientras salía, asintiendo con un gesto a modo de despedida, después salió y echó a caminar en dirección a las caballerizas, al sur de Masyaf, junto a las puertas.

¡Vaya con Altaïr!

Primero le dice que quiere estar a su lado y pasa la noche con ella, y ahora pretende irse con las primeras luces como un ladrón; no, definitivamente no le gustaba que ni siquiera hubiera tenido el detalle de decirle sus intenciones esa mañana cuando se habían despedido en el dormitorio. Ella sabía que él era un Assassin, y el Gran Maestre para colmo, pero también era un hombre después de todo… sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a noches en vela esperando que él regresara con vida; pero eso no le molestaba ni asustaba, ya que ella misma sabía bien lo que era llevar esa vida; y le habría acompañado gustosamente a sus misiones, ayudándole, si él lo permitiera. Sin embargo lo que no le gustaba en absoluto era ser usada y mantenida en la casa como una inútil niña malcriada.

Cruzó las puertas de Masyaf entrando en las caballerizas, encontrándose con que Altaïr estaba dando de comer una manzana a su caballo, de espaldas a ella.

− ¡Altaïr! –llamó María acercándose a él por detrás − ¿pensabas irte al amanecer sin despedirte? ¿Así actuarás ahora?

Altaïr respondió sin volverse, dando unas palmadas en el cuello del animal que resopló complacido por la caricia de su amo. Al parecer Altaïr tenía buena mano para los caballos, pero María se impacientó, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba la respuesta.

−Cálmate María –dijo él finalmente –, tenía intención de decírtelo ahora, sólo serán unos días…

Ella no respondió, pensativa.

−No creo que sea para tanto mujer –continuó Altaïr, ahora sí volviéndose hacia ella divertido − ¿o me amas tanto que no puedes soportar unos días sin mí?

María abrió mucho los ojos indignada, irritándose.

− ¡Pero cómo te atre…! –comenzó ella.

Sin embargo Altaïr la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sus labios en un beso apasionado, acallándola de golpe. Cuando rompió el beso María le dio un golpe suave en el brazo con el ceño fruncido, sin enfado ya, y él le devolvió la broma con una sonrisa engreída.

−Es tan sencillo como asesinar a un rico corrupto –explicó Altaïr sin soltar la cintura de María –, no tardaré ni una semana… y tú has salido de situaciones peores que esta.

María asintió, era cierto. Finalmente sonrió.

−Eso no te lo discutiré –dijo ella medio riendo, separándose de él − ¿vamos?

Entonces hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que se dirigieran a la fortaleza, gesto que él correspondió con un solo asentimiento de cabeza; echando a andar por la aldea en dirección al castillo.

**.**

* * *

Malik dio por terminada la clase, dejando salir a los novicios para que se fueran a sus entrenamientos o a sus casas dependiendo de qué actividad les correspondiera; salió de la sala en dirección a la aldea. Tenía la clara intención de comprarse una manzana y comérsela ya mismo, tenía bastante hambre y era casi mediodía, pero las cocinas de la fortaleza aun no estarían sirviendo el almuerzo dado que era temprano para ello, así que con paso decidido salió al pueblo bajando por la cuesta empinada y cubierta de hierba y arena.

Se mezcló entre la gente que conversaba y caminaba por el mercado animadamente, buscando entre los puestos, comprando, riendo… y cuando encontró el puesto de fruta se acercó a el dispuesto a comprar la manzana; sin embargo cuando tenía ya en su mano una maravillosa manzana roja, y estaba sacando su bolsa de dinero, una conversación a sus espaldas que se iba alejando poco a poco le llamó la atención, así que dejo la manzana en su sitio y se dispuso a seguir a los dos chicos que hablaban, que no eran sino dos novicios que se dirigían a la fortaleza.

Malik escuchó con atención mientras los seguía de cerca, disimulando.

− ¿Y entonces que va a pasar? –dudo uno de ellos − ¿el maestro Malik ocupara de nuevo las tareas del Maestro Altaïr como la otra vez?

− ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, Azir? –respondió retóricamente el otro.

Azir entonces le miró frunciendo el ceño, le dio un pequeño empujón que hizo que el otro se riera un poco, aceptando la broma; pues no era otra cosa que un pique tonto entre amigos. Malik sin embargo no se detuvo sino que escuchó más atento aún, acercándose más.

− ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? –dudó finalmente Azir con curiosidad.

−Jeral, el herrero –respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros –, al parecer Zadim se lo dijo a él.

− ¿Y cómo es que Zadim sabía que…? –comenzó a preguntar Azir, pero fue interrumpido.

Malik finalmente decidió intervenir y preguntar, ya que al parecer la noticia de que Altaïr se iba a ir de nuevo de Masyaf a una misión ya la sabía media ciudad, por lo que parecer interesado no sería tan extraño; así que se adelantó y tomó a uno de los chicos por el brazo, haciendo que ambos se volvieran hacia él, mirándole alarmados, con la sensación de que habían metido la pata… cosa que Malik no se molestó en desmentir tan ocupado como tenía sus pensamientos en Altaïr.

− ¡Maestro Malik! –exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez, saludando con un gesto de la cabeza –la paz sea contigo.

Malik asintió, soltando al novicio y suavizando su nerviosismo.

−Y con vosotros –devolvió el saludo distraídamente –; chicos, no he podido evitar oír lo que estabais hablando…

−Lo lamentamos, maestro –se disculpó Azir enrojeciendo un poco –; no deberíamos hablar de asuntos que no nos conciernen…

Malik sonrió negando con la cabeza.

−No, no te disculpes chico, ese no es el motivo de mi pregunta –añadió Malik al ver que se habían preocupado –, lo que quería saber es ¿cuándo habéis oído esto de lo que hablabais?

Los novicios dudaron, y finalmente el que había hablado en segundo lugar, respondió.

−Lo escuché hace un rato en la plaza baja, junto al puesto del alfarero –explicó el chico –, Jeral el herrero se lo estaba contando a una mujer frente a la tienda.

Malik asintió pensativo, haciendo cálculos.

− ¿Y hace mucho que corre esta noticia por la aldea? –preguntó él aun pensando.

−No, que yo sepa sólo hace un rato –dudó el novicio asintiendo para sí mismo –, aunque deberíais preguntar a Jeral para aseguraros, maestro.

−No es necesario –respondió Malik –, pero gracias a ambos, me habéis ayudado bastante con esta información muchachos.

Los novicios sonrieron contentos, no era habitual recibir alabanzas de un maestro como Malik, se sintieron llenos de orgullo por ello. Todos sabían que Malik era el mejor amigo y el segundo al mando del Gran Maestre, y que era uno de los mejores de la hermandad, tanto por su capacidad para analizar como por su capacidad para transmitir y enseñar, por eso sabían lo duro que era complacerle.

−De nada maestro –sonrieron ellos.

−La paz sea con vosotros chicos –se despidió Malik antes de comenzar a andar hacia la fortaleza.

−La paz sea contigo maestro –se despidieron los novicios y siguieron su camino.

Malik entonces se dirigió por el mismo camino por el que había venido para hablar con Altaïr, para preguntarle si era cierto que se iba a ir y si era cierto que iba a dejarle todo el trabajo a él como la vez anterior, y en caso de ser así, en qué consistía su misión y que objetivo se había marcado. Llegó a las escaleras y subió con rapidez, respirando agitadamente, no sabía si porque él se iba a alejar de su lado y el dolor y la angustia volverían, o porque no le había dicho nada y le confirmaba que no confiaba en él, que ahora tenía a esa maldita mujer para contar y compartir sus sentimientos.

Entonces se detuvo bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño dolido.

Era cierto.

Ya no tenía a Altaïr; ahora él tenía a esa inglesa, esa maldita Templaria… ¡maldita fuera ella! ¡Y maldito fuera él!

Pero esto se acabó. Ya no iba a sufrir más ¿no? tenía que dejarlo, tenía que dejarlo, ¡tenía que dejar de amarle! Por Ala, se arrancaría el corazón si fuera necesario para matar sus sentimientos por ese estúpido engreído, pero le amaba… Dioses ¡aun le amaba!

Si era verdad que Altaïr se iba a marchar de misión sin siquiera consultarle, allá él, ya no era su problema, ya no tenía nada que decir en su vida, ya ni siquiera eran amigos pues el daño que se habían hecho el uno al otro era demasiado grande y profundo como para ignorarlo… Así que en lugar de dirigirse al despacho de Altaïr, como era su intención en un principio, cambió de dirección y se dirigió a las habitaciones, a encerrarse en su dormitorio y tirarse sobre la cama, a cerrar su mente a cualquier pensamiento que no fuera la oscuridad y el sueño.

.

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, brillando rosa y anaranjado sobre las altas montañas que rodeaban Masyaf, tiñendo el cielo de púrpura; Altaïr bajó las escaleras de la fortaleza, completamente vestido y preparado para partir a su misión, armado y preparado para mancharse las manos de sangre como tanto deseaba. Para su sorpresa, cuando bajó los últimos escalones de piedra, en la plaza de entrenamiento se habían reunido bastantes Assassins, los que estaban en Masyaf actualmente libres de misiones, y habían formado una fila a modo de pasillo de despedida para rendir honores a su Gran Maestre, ahora que las cosas les iban realmente bien gracias a que él los había salvado del traidor Al Mualim. Realmente aunque sabían del carácter orgulloso y conflictivo de Altaïr, le seguían respetando, y ahora más que nunca, por eso se habían reunido allí.

Altaïr se sintió increíblemente completo a ver que era querido por sus hombres, que confiaban en él, y que le agradecían sus esfuerzos por la hermandad, que no eran pocos. Avanzó paso a paso, despacio pero con firmeza, decidido, y a medida que iba pasando por su lado los Assassins iban saludándole uno a uno con una inclinación de cabeza.

−Maestro.

−Maestro.

−Maestro.

−Maestro.

−Maestro.

−Maestro.

Hasta que finalmente Altaïr se detuvo frente al último de ellos, serio, no esperando encontrarlo a él allí.

Él.

Aun con todos los esfuerzos que Altaïr hacía para sacarlo de su cabeza… no podía. Y Malik tampoco colaboraba ni ponía las cosas sencillas para ninguno de los tres, incluyendo a María. Cuando Altaïr se detuvo frente a él, cosa que no había hecho ante ninguno de los otros Assassins –"y que no sorprendió a nadie de cualquier forma"- Malik le miró con renuencia pero serio, con los ojos cansados, irritados, como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela o tal vez… ¿llorando? Altaïr tragó saliva al pensar en eso, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta sólo de imaginarlo. Aguantó las ganas de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Malik, como siempre solía hacerlo antes de forma cariñosa, las ganas hacían que le quemara la mano… pero cerró el puño con fuerza y se contuvo.

Malik clavó sus ojos grises oscuros, casi negros, en los suyos de un claro color miel, y se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos largos segundos, hasta que finalmente Malik apartó la vista clavándola en la lejanía y tensando la mandíbula.

−Maestro –se inclinó finalmente Malik.

Altaïr no hizo nada, sólo contener las ganas de darle un puñetazo a ese idiota testarudo y tirarlo al suelo, para después ofrecerle su mano y tirar de él hacia arriba en un abrazo fuerte, rozando su cuello con los labios y respirando su olor una vez antes de irse y hacerse a la idea de no estar con él definitivamente… pero se contuvo, de nuevo. Finalmente Altaïr habló distante, con seriedad y voz más ronca de lo que pretendía.

−Cuida de ellos –dijo, y se dio la vuelta continuando su camino.

Sólo quedaba una persona al final de la plaza, y era ella.

Altaïr avanzó lentamente hasta donde estaba deteniéndose frente a frente, y María entonces se echó a sus brazos besándolo con desesperación, haciendo que Malik tensara la mandíbula como si no le doliera, como si no fuera una puñalada a sus sentimientos… pero Altaïr correspondió al beso aumentando su dolor, estrechando la cintura de su chica, acercándola hacia él, suspirando entre sus labios antes de separarse y romper el beso.

−Vuelve de una pieza asesino –dijo ella sin soltarle.

Altaïr sonrió altaneramente, clavando sus ojos miel en los azules de ella.

−Nunca te he fallado mujer, y esta no será la primera vez –respondió Altaïr besando sus labios suavemente antes de separarse definitivamente.

Altaïr entonces subió a su caballo que uno de los Assassins había llevado hasta la fortaleza como él había ordenado; dio un suave golpe con las piernas y el caballo comenzó a cabalgar, dejando la fortaleza atrás en unos instantes, perdiéndose colina abajo. Los Assassins entonces comenzaron a dispersarse por ahí, unos dentro del castillo, otros hacia la aldea y otros hacia las torres de vigilancia, quedando en la plaza sólo dos personas, Malik y María, quienes no se habían movido del sitio.

Los dos estaban con el corazón en un puño, los dos amaban a la misma persona, los dos esperaban el regreso del Águila de Masyaf más que el aire para respirar… y ahí estaban ellos, juntos pero separados, iguales pero opuestos, separados por un muro que la distancia no podía cruzar, tan sólo unidos por Altaïr, pero más cercanos de lo que podían imaginar.

− ¿Asustada, inglesa? –preguntó Malik mirándola desde su posición, sin moverse.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida en las puertas de la aldea, y respondió sin girarse tampoco.

−Jamás –dijo ella.

Malik bufó irónico, esperaba esa respuesta y tenía la contrapartida perfecta para rebatirlo.

−Tal vez debieras –dijo Malik haciendo que ella se volviera a mirarle sorprendida, con el ceño fruncido –; si pones tu confianza en el fuego, tal vez te queme…

María avanzó hacia él sin entender nada, pero Malik se había dado la vuelta y ya comenzaba a caminar hacia la fortaleza, pero ella no podía quedarse con la duda de a qué se había referido él con esas palabras tan misteriosas y cargadas de… ¿de qué?

− ¿Qué? –dudó ella − ¡espera Malik!

Pero Malik se había ido.

**.**

* * *

Altaïr cabalgó durante horas.

Partió de Masyaf al rayar el alba y ya era media tarde cuando cruzó las puertas de Damasco.

Amaba esa ciudad. La siempre hermosa Damasco, dorada y cálida, viva y alegre, la más bella en las ciudades musulmanas de Tierra Santa. Los cánticos al rezo estaban sonando en esos momentos cuando trepó por la muralla norte saltando al interior de la ciudad, perdiéndose entre la multitud que correteaba entre las estrechas, ajetreadas y coloridas calles del barrio medio. Ahora que era el Gran Maestre, ya no tenía necesidad de pedir permiso al Rafik, ni de visitar la casa de Asesinos; así que decidió que lo primero sería asesinar al objetivo, y ya luego podría relajarse y pasar unos días de tranquilidad en la ciudad llena de paz, donde poder pensar y meditar lejos de todo y de todos, sólo concentrándose en sí mismo y en sus pensamientos.

Su objetivo era sencillo.

Alí Al´Hammat.

Como había leído en el pergamino cuando decidió decantarse por la misión, el hombre tenía unos cincuenta años y estaba podrido en dinero, era rico por derecho de nacimiento, no por negocios, y aun así era un ladrón y un asesino. Mataba a inocentes que sabían del desvío de oro de su hermano para la caridad hacia sus propias arcas, y amenazaba, chantajeaba, maltrataba y mataba a quien se opusiera a su corrupción con intención de delatarlo ante su hermano o su cuñada.

Averiguar donde vivía no era difícil, los Al´Hammat eran una familia muy conocida y poderosa, era obvio y evidente que vivirían en el barrio rico de la ciudad, en la parte más opulenta.

Así que sin más se dirigió hacia allí saltando de tejado en tejado, de casa en casa, atravesando patios, jardines, tablones, esquivando guardias, matando a los arqueros que pudieran delatar su presencia… y finalmente tras cruzar el río que separaba los barrios rico y medio, llegó a las mansiones más lujosas y custodiadas de la ciudad. En esos momentos era necesario bajar de los tejados y sencillamente limitarse a leer los escudos de armas de las casas donde se indicaban los apellidos de las familias; por lo que sólo necesitaba ver cuál era el indicado y colarse en la casa, después de eso no encontraría ninguna dificultad. Y así lo hizo, recorrió las calles hasta que encontró el escudo de armas de la familia Al´Hammat, que no era sino un Halcón con las alas desplegadas y posado sobre la media luna musulmana.

Sonrió satisfecho, dando la vuelta a la casa y trepando a la parte trasera del muro para colarse por los jardines de atrás. Recorrió los jardines, cruzo las escaleras que separaban la casa de los patios y entró en la casa. Paso primero completado. Ahora llegaba el segundo, localizar al objetivo, por lo que activo su vista de águila y analizó la casa y sus alrededores, encontrando que había demasiados guardias y vigilantes. Al parecer la cosa no iba a ser tan sencilla. Pero le dio igual, los retos eran su especialidad después de todo… así que subió las escaleras que daban al piso superior y trepo por las enredaderas de una pared que daban a varias ventanas de dormitorios, se coló por una de ellas entrando en una habitación que para desgracia suya no se encontraba vacía.

Había una mujer hermosa pero madura, desnuda en una tina llena de pétalos de lirio blanco, quien se levantó de golpe al verle, alarmada al principio, evaluante después.

Altaïr no dijo nada, sacó la hoja oculta dispuesto a matarla para que no delatara su presencia, pero al entrecerrar los ojos y analizarla la vio azul con su vista de águila, por lo que decidió no matarla, y guardo la hoja oculta. Ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio tentadoramente, mirándole como una serpiente acechando a una presa, pero Altaïr la ignoró y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a la dama con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta que llegó al patio, asomándose por la barandilla y dando con la solución.

Su víctima, Alí, estaba en el patio central sentado en unos cojines bebiendo licor mientras unas doncellas le daban de comer frutas, uvas y dátiles por lo que Altaïr pudo observar. Así que sonrió contento por el golpe de suerte y sacó un cuchillo de lanzamiento, lo tiró con fuerza clavándolo directamente en el pecho del desgraciado hombre, que tosió sangre y cayó muerto sobre los cojines soltando la copa de licor y haciendo que las doncellas y las bailarinas se pusieran a chillar enloquecidas.

Lo que no esperaba Altaïr era que por la puerta a su derecha aparecía un hombre que se parecía bastante al muerto, por lo que Altaïr dedujo que se trataba de su hermano pequeño Abu AlHaim.

− _¡Mierda!_ –gritó Altaïr interiormente, echando a correr.

Sin embargo, como siempre, nunca nada era fácil.

− ¡Assassin! –gritó el hombre asustado y enfadado a la vez − ¡guardias, guardias! ¡Matadlo atrapadlo y matadlo! ¡Quiero muerto a ese Assassin!

Dicho y hecho.

El objetivo estaba muerto y la misión cumplida; pero a él le tocaba huir de veinte guardias como mínimo, así que tenía que darse prisa o le atraparían.

−_Perfecto _–se dijo Altaïr irritado comenzando a huir.

Trepó por la pared hasta subir al tejado y de ahí echó a correr como loco por los tejados de las casas, comprobando, enfadado e irritado a la vez, que los guardias de los Al´Hammat le estaban siguiendo unidos a los guardias que había en las calles y a los arqueros, debía tener unos quince hombre siguiéndole, lo dicho, una maravilla. ¡Ni Roberto de Sable tenía tanta escolta! esa familia estaba mal de la cabeza… no obstante, siguió corriendo hasta que vio la solución, la torre de la gran mezquita del oeste, donde había una atalaya y desde donde podría fácilmente hacer un salto de fe y perderse entre la multitud, dejando a los guardias atrás. Así que comenzó a trepar por la torre, pero no contaba con que los arqueros le dispararan a esa distancia, haciéndole caer desde muy alto. Pero la suerte, siempre aliada de su destino, hizo que cayera en el toldo de un puesto, destrozándolo por supuesto, pero salvando la vida.

Altaïr corrió por las calles, intentando dejar a los guardias que aun le seguían de cerca, y entonces encontró otra solución. Huir a caballo. Delante de él había un apeadero, así que robo al primero que pillo desatado y subió a el, espoleándole mientras intentaba sacarse la flecha que tenía clavada en la pierna.

¡Maldita suerte!

Frente a él habían más guardias, que no dudaron en golpear con sus espadas las patas del caballo tirándole a él al suelo, pero lo peor no fue eso.

Lo peor fue que sintió como uno de los huesos de su hombro se rompía al caer contra el duro suelo de piedra.

Se lo había roto al menos por dos sitios, a juzgar por el dolor del omóplato y de la clavícula… pero si quería sobrevivir tenía que continuar huyendo… o estaba muerto. Así que como pudo, sangrando por la boca, con el brazo izquierdo inmóvil por el dolor y la pierna perdiendo sangre por la flecha aun clavada en ella, trepó a la primera casa a su alcance, subiendo por la pared y trepando hasta muralla a su lado junto al río… y algo sucedió.

No supo ni cómo, ni lo vio venir. Sólo sintió un dolor increíblemente intenso en la espalda, y entonces nada, vacío, la ingravidez se apodero de él, y cayó.

− ¡Le has dado! –gritó uno de los guardias − ¡bien Yafaz, bien hecho!

Los demás guardias corrieron a atrapar el cuerpo de Altaïr, que acababa de caer de una pared a bastante altura, sin embargo no lo encontraron, por lo que dedujeron que había caído al río. De todas formas daba igual, estando inconsciente lo más probable es que muriera… ese Assassin estaba acabado, irían a darle la noticia al señor Abu AlHaim Al´Hammat, y de paso a cobrar la recompensa, ese había sido un día de provecho, sí sin duda, un gran día.

Los guardias entonces sonrieron satisfechos y se fueron, alegres de saber que había un asesino menos en ese mundo, ¿verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N − Hasta aquí el cap 7.**

**Tranquilas fans de AltMal! No desespereis, que el momento de Altair y Malik llegara muy pronto, antes deben pasar unas cosillas, pero de que tendran algo lo tendrán XDDD**

**¿Altaïr ha muerto? obviamente no, o si no el capitulo 1 no tendria sentido XDD ya vereis que le sucede =D**

**En fin, coments me harian feliz ya sabeis ^^**


	8. La tentacion nunca camina en solitario

Hola hola lectores mios!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parejas: **Altaïr/María − Altaïr/Malik − Malik/María

**.**

**Estado: **En proceso.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia, insultos, lenguaje mal sonante…

**Disclaimer: **Assassins Creed, su historia y personajes no son mios (lastima, si asi fueran, Altaïr sería mio y de nadie mas) son propiedad de Ubisoft.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De amor a Beso de Traición**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 8**_

"_**La Tentación nunca camina en solitario"**_

**.**

**.**

Altaïr abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos instantáneamente, cegado por la luz ardiente.

Dolor y sangre, mucho, muchísimo dolor.

Calor infernal, violento.

Sombras, vacío, risas a su alrededor, oscuridad, olor nauseabundo.

Esta vez era real, no era un sueño o una pesadilla de la cual despertar; un momento… ¿acaso estaba muerto?

No.

La muerte no podía ser así, él ya había estado a punto de morir en más de una ocasión y aquellas veces no se habían sentido como esto; definitivamente no estaba muerto ni moribundo, lo cual le llevó a preguntarse dónde estaba, y más importante cómo salir de allí… donde quiera que estuviese. Abrió de nuevo los ojos cubriéndose con la mano, en un intento por ver algo que no fuera el sol de Damasco ardiente y dorado como la muerte. Pestañeó confuso con un gran esfuerzo, llenándose de sudor las pestañas, respirando con dificultad, cansado; tan sólo para encontrarse con un panorama desalentador.

No se encontraba en el desierto como él pensaba, no, estaba en plena ciudad, en el centro de Damasco podría jurar; y a pesar de que esa era una noticia positiva puesto que no era tan malo estar en un sitio donde escapar sería factible, la parte no tan positiva era dónde se encontraba concretamente.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza con un gran esfuerzo y dolor por parte de su cuerpo, pero sin dejar de ver la ironía de la situación.

Estaba en una casa de esclavos, casi desnudo a excepción de los pantalones que no llegaban más que hasta las rodillas; le habían despojado de su espada, sus armas y peor aún, de su hoja oculta, sin la cual se sentía vulnerable y desprotegido, además de estar encadenado a un poste de madera maciza, como una bestia que no ha sido domada…

Era humillante e irónico a la vez, porque él que había sido criado y educado desde niño como un asesino y podía decirse que había sido esclavo de las ordenes de un maestro toda su vida, ahora estaba real y literalmente encadenado. Rió un poco mentalmente, dejando el esfuerzo de hacerlo en voz alta para otra ocasión, y miró a su alrededor observando con atención el panorama. Había muchos más como él, tirados en el suelo y encadenados de las muñecas y los tobillos, atados con cadenas y grilletes a postes o incluso a la misma pared de piedra, algunos inconscientes, otros al igual que él desconcertados y más de uno asustado. También había algún que otro esclavo libre de las cadenas pero no de los grilletes de las manos, caminando por ahí, o simplemente con la vista perdida en el cielo, o más deprimentemente en la arena.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando fue interrumpido de sus meditaciones por un chico a su derecha que le habló, haciendo que se volviera a mirarle.

−Pss, psss… eh… tú –susurró el chico en voz baja − ¿sabes dónde estamos?

Altaïr le observó.

Era patético, daba pena… no tendría más de veinte años y estaba hecho una verdadera ruina, lleno de suciedad y mugre, con golpes y heridas por todo el cuerpo y marcas de sangre en la nariz y los brazos.

−En Damasco –respondió Altaïr secamente, sin querer explayarse más.

Eso hizo que el chico abriera mucho los ojos sorprendido y asustado a la vez, y se volviera a mirarle de nuevo con incredulidad y miedo en la voz y la mirada… Altaïr casi sintió lastima por él, se notaba que no se había visto en una situación similar en su vida, era muy joven de todas formas, pero él a su edad ya era un Assassin de nivel nueve, casi un maestro; por eso se planteó el hecho de que el chico era seguramente comerciante o beduino, un civil a fin de cuentas.

− ¿Sabes que va a pasarnos? –dudó el chico asustado − ¿nos van a… matar?

Altaïr respondió sin mirarle, concentrado en sus pensamientos.

−Lo dudo –dijo distraído –, lo más probable es que nos vendan o nos trasladen a otro lugar.

El chico tragó saliva con fuerza horrorizado, parpadeando varias veces, intentando asimilar las palabras de Altaïr, como si fueran un complicado diagrama que no entendiera del todo.

−Entonces… ya no vamos a ser libres... ¿nunca? –logró articular el chico finalmente, con los ojos poco a poco llenándose de lagrimas.

Altaïr entonces le miró como si le viera bajo una nueva luz, y sintió verdadera lástima por él. Era obvio que no iba a durar demasiado con vida si le dejaban solo en ese lugar; aunque de todas formas no había nada que se pudiera hacer, era inevitable dado que ambos estaban encadenados y sin posibilidad real de escapar de su cautiverio… de momento.

− ¿De dónde vienes chico? –preguntó Altaïr para sacar al chico de sus pensamientos fatalistas.

El joven le miró sorprendido por el interés, y se apresuró en responder.

−De Bagdad –respondió finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara –, mi hermano me envió a hacer comercio con los cultivos recogidos para que los vendiera en Damasco, pero me capturaron a medio camino y me lo robaron todo… creí que moriría, pero me he despertado aquí –hizo una pequeña pausa, entristeciéndose –, de todas formas creo que finalmente sí terminaré muerto…

Altaïr dudó antes de responder, porque sabía que era lo más probable, tal vez fuese mejor no decir nada que empeorara la situación. Finalmente cuando se decidió a decir algo su frase murió en sus labios al ver que la puerta de la entrada al patio se abrió, entraron unos guardias armados seguidos de un hombre viejo con túnica aparentemente lujosa. Así que ya estaba empezando todo… Altaïr sabía que esto pasaría antes o después, pero tenía la esperanza de que tardaran más, no sabía realmente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había caído de la torre y lo habían capturado, bien podían haber sido horas o días, lo ignoraba por completo.

El viejo que vestía la túnica lujosa se detuvo frente a los hombres, señalando con una fusta de cuero a la fila de esclavos frente a ellos, lleno de desdén, se volvió hacia su lado y los analizó después. Altaïr le observó. Tenía el pelo muy corto, despeinado en todas direcciones, de un claro color gris plata, y el sol había bronceado su piel volviéndola cobriza; no obstante se notaba que no era árabe. Vestía una túnica azul marina con bordados de rombos en verde y dorado, con un cinturón negro en la cintura y unas sandalias de cuero pulido; lo cual daba a entender que era un hombre adinerado, tal vez un nuevo rico, como se les conocía por esas tierras a lestos hombres que hacían dinero con ciertos negocios donde la fortuna les sonreía, volviéndolos de oro a pesar de sus orígenes inmundos.

Habló con voz firme y ronca al dar las órdenes.

− ¡Llevad estas dos filas! –ordenó con autoridad a los guardias − ¡sin alborotos por favor, no queremos a los jodidos guardias del puto Salahadin dañando nuestra mercancía!

Los guardias entonces cogieron las cadenas de los hombres frente a ellos y tiraron de ellas, obligando a los pobres esclavos a levantarse y ponerse en fila de uno, resultando más de doce, esperando órdenes. Finalmente el viejo habló de nuevo, masajeándose la barbilla y tomando una decisión.

− ¡Llevaos a estos también! –añadió señalando a Altaïr y los que estaban a su lado –podemos sacar unas cuantas piezas de oro con ellos si los dioses son propicios…

Los guardias tiraron de las cadenas al igual que hicieran antes, obligando a Altaïr y los demás a ponerse en pie de un tirón que casi les corta la respiración de lo brusco que fue.

Altaïr maldijo internamente, con ganas de matarlos a todos.

Si tan solo tuviera su hoja oculta… si tan solo pudiera llegar a la espada del cinturón de cualquiera de los guardias… matarlos sería tan fácil como respirar.

Sería libre.

Pero desgraciadamente no era así, estaba en medio de la fila, empujado hacia adelante por el esclavo que tenía detrás, quien a su vez era empujado por el anterior y así sucesivamente. Con ese ritmo humillante fueron conducidos por las calles de Damasco, recorriendo los callejones bajo las atentas miradas de los guardias, quienes parecían chacales acechando a sus presas. Altaïr sintió ganas de vomitar, ya no sólo por la humillación, sino por el asco y el odio que estaba sintiendo, se sentía ardiendo como una hoguera en el infierno… impotente, incapaz de hacer nada cuando sabía perfectamente que era superior a todos los que estaban en ese maldito lugar tratándolo como a un perro callejero.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir maquinando pensamientos sombríos llegaron a su destino, que no era otro lugar que la plaza del zoco del barrio rico de Damasco, donde Altaïr había estado tantas veces recopilando información para sus misiones… ¡maldita sea! Si hubiera un novicio por allí… o cualquiera… ¡maldito destino! Jamás podía contar con nadie cuando lo necesitaba, sólo con él mismo, esa lección la había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo, y en ocasiones como esa, deseaba haberse equivocado.

A empujones bruscos subieron a la tarima de madera que había en la parte norte del gran mercado, y se pusieron mirando hacia la gente que poco a poco se congregaba a su alrededor, mirándolos como quien mira una vasija o una alfombra, como puras mercancías a comprar, objetos de los que apropiarse por el mejor precio… ¡malditos fueran todos! Y entonces llegó el viejo de la casa de esclavos, que al parecer era su "dueño", para ofrecer sus mercancías con las mejores alabanzas de sus virtudes.

− ¡Pueblo de Damasco! –grito el maldito − ¡tiempo hacía que no se veía en esta ciudad mercancía como esta! ¡Mirad lo que os ofrezco!

Y la gente prestó más atención a las tonterías del viejo, que sonreía por dentro sabiéndose vencedor, como si se viera a sí mismo bañándose en oro…

− ¡Esclavos fuertes, duros, traídos de los más lejanos lugares, de Persia, de Egipto, de Chipre! –gritaba él, causando euforia entre los compradores − ¡no encontrareis mejores pollas en toda Siria! ¡Ni mejores luchadores os lo aseguro! ¡Este de aquí ha llegado desde Babilonia, y es experto domando bestias! –aseguró el viejo señalando con la fusta a un chico de piel oscura y muchos pendientes en el rostro − ¡y este otro podría dejar vuestros campos como un jardín, tiene manos de artista! –y clavando la vista en una noble rica que había en la primera fila añadió − ¡y si gustáis de quien os complazca en la cama, señoras y señores, no encontrareis nada mejor, os lo puedo jurar!

La mujer se ruborizó bajo su velo púrpura, cubriéndose con su abanico de plumas de avestruz, sonriendo por dentro.

− ¡Quien empezará la puja! –exclamó el viejo − ¡vamos señores, Ala nos sonríe con esta mercancía, vamos!

Y sin tardar demasiado, comenzó la venta.

−Doscientas piezas de oro por el grupo de la derecha –dijo un hombre musculoso con turbante señalando a los que estaban al lado de Altaïr.

− ¡Doscientas! –gritó el viejo − ¿!Alguien ofrece más!

−Cuatrocientas –gritó otro hombre −si incluye a esos dos de allí –señalando a Altaïr y al chico jovencito.

El viejo esclavista asintió conforme.

− ¡Cuatrocientas piezas de oro! –gritó − ¡vamos señores, mercancía de calidad!

− ¡Ochocientas! –grito el primero que había pujado.

El viejo parecía dispuesto a aceptar la oferta e iba a hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por una mujer que se abría camino entre la multitud seguida de dos esclavas.

−Tres mil piezas de oro –dijo la mujer dejando a todos atónitos –por los cinco de ahí –especificó ella señalando a Altaïr, al jovencito, al chico de piel oscura y a dos más.

− ¡Vendidos! –gritó el viejo sin dudarlo − ¡vendidos a la dama por tres mil piezas de oro!

El viejo esclavista estaba al borde del orgasmo interior, no podía creer la suerte que tenía… había ido a dar con una de esas mujeres ricas que compraban cualquier cosa que se les antojara con los montones de oro que sus esposos depositaban en sus bolsas… y al parecer ella debía ser una de las más ricas de la cuidad, teniendo en cuenta el precio de la oferta y la manufactura de su ropa y de la de sus esclavas, que iban vestidas en la mejor seda, todas ellas envueltas en joyas.

Los guardias entonces desataron a Altaïr y a los cuatro chicos de la cadena principal y los condujeron frente a la señora, bajando de la tarima con las manos y los tobillos aun atados.

La mujer se acercó a ellos sin descubrirse el rostro, que iba cubierto por un velo de un rojo oscuro brillante bordado en oro, con flores tejidas en naranja intenso; lo único que Altaïr pudo ver en ella fueron dos intensos ojos negros pintados con Henna y Ocre. Sin saber por qué se le hizo familiar… aunque no reconoció de qué. La mujer se acercó lentamente, recorriéndolos a todos ellos con la mirada, evaluándolos, deteniéndose finalmente frente a Altaïr, quién tensó la mandíbula furioso al ver que ella pasaba su mano por su rostro, recorriéndole con la mirada de arriba abajo, clavando finalmente sus intensos ojos negros en los suyos de un claro color miel.

Sintió ganas de escupirla a la cara, asqueado, pero se contuvo sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades de escapar sin tener armas y estando atado; así que retiró el rostro altaneramente haciendo que la mujer alzara las cejas y sonriera bajo su velo, dándose la vuelta para ir a pagar al viejo, satisfecha de su compra.

Finalmente se acercó al avaricioso esclavista y le puso unas monedas de oro en la mano, quitándose el velo para que el viejo pudiera ver su rostro; sin embargo Altaïr no pudo verla porque ella se había colocado deliberadamente de espaldas a él, impidiendo que le viera la cara. Aunque el viejo sí que pudo verla.

−Se… señora Al´Hammat… –exclamó el viejo muy sorprendido, inclinándose respetuosamente algo intimidado –no sabía que era usted mi señora, de haber sido así podría haceros una rebaja en el precio si así lo desearais… no es intención de este humilde siervo ofenderos…

Ella le miró con superioridad y desdén, suspirando cansada, y le tiró la bolsa de oro en las manos aun ocupadas con las monedas de propina.

−Guárdate tus cumplidos esclavista –dijo ella irritada –, me complace tu mercancía, aunque el precio sea excesivo para mí no es más que una miseria…

−Si puedo complaceros señora yo… –comenzó el viejo, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

−No, no es necesario –dijo ella volviendo a ponerse el velo, ocultando su rostro de nuevo –, aunque me gustaría que tus hombres llevaran la mercancía a mi casa.

El viejo asintió rápidamente con energía, no queriendo contrariar a la mujer.

−Por supuesto mi señora –asintió él –, mis guardias llevarán a los esclavos a su casa ahora mismo.

−¡Karika, Ayla! –llamó la mujer.

Entonces se acomodó las pulseras haciendo un gesto a sus esclavas, que hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a andar en la dirección opuesta seguidas de ella, quien se volvió en el último momento.

−A mi esposo le complacerá su servicio –dijo finalmente la mujer, y desapareció entre la multitud.

**.**

* * *

Altaïr abrió los ojos de nuevo, esta vez en una situación completamente diferente a la anterior.

El dolor había desaparecido de su cuerpo al igual que la sensación de suciedad y sudor, además podía añadir que olía incluso bien, a perfumes cítricos… quizá limón o alguna fruta similar. Sin embargo no se sintió libre del acero de los grilletes, que aun seguía llevando, pero diferentes. Los que ahora llevaba no eran de hierro oxidado y sucio, sino de acero forjado, mucho más refinados y pulidos, y más ligeros también, ya no le apretaban las muñecas como si tuviera una tenaza en ellas. Además las tenía separadas y unidas por una fina cadena muy larga, pudiendo hacer libre uso de ellas al igual que de los tobillos, donde sólo tenía un grillete que se unía con el de las manos, permitiéndole andar con total libertad.

No obstante, se sintió cómodo.

Espera… ¿cómodo?

Se incorporó bruscamente al deducir eso ultimo, sentándose en el suelo, comprobando que se encontraba en un lecho de cojines, tumbado sobre una alfombra y rodeado de mesillas de cristal con pequeñas antorchas y cuencos con diferentes inciensos y perfumes inundando la estancia de humo y aromas. Miró a su alrededor, observando que estaba en una especie de patio, un jardín interior, pues había palmeras y diferentes plantas a su alrededor además de una fuente a su espalda, según vio al girarse, encontrándose de frente con la razón de toda aquella situación.

Junto a la fuente, tumbada en un sofá, había una mujer recostada observándole, con dos esclavas a su lado, una la abanicaba con un abanico de plumas y otra servía zumo en una copa de vidrio y pelaba naranjas que depositaba en una bandeja de plata a su lado, de la que la mujer tomaba con una mano y se llevaba a la boca sin dejar de observarle ni un momento. Al ver que Altaïr se había despertado, la mujer terminó de tragar el trocito de naranja que tenía en la boca y se lamió los dedos despacio, uno por uno, clavando sus ojos negros en él, levantándose lentamente y caminando hacia él de manera suave y sin prisa, haciendo un gesto a las esclavas para que se quedaran donde estaban.

Cuando llegó a su lado la mujer se quitó el velo arrojándolo al suelo dejando ver su aspecto.

Se trataba de una mujer joven pero madura, de unos cuarenta años, con la piel dorada por el sol y el cabello y los ojos de un intenso negro. Se notaba que era una musulmana de sangre pura, es decir que había nacido en Arabia, no era extranjera, sus rasgos lo demostraban. Tenía labios gruesos y carnosos, apetecibles, y los ojos eran rasgados y profundos, enmarcados por unas cejas anchas y perfectamente delineadas con Henna y ocre dorado. Llevaba el cabello trenzado a la espalda, en una gruesa trenza que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y vestía una túnica color Burdeos con flores de seda roja brillante, sin zapatos ni sandalias, solo decorando su piel con pulseras y brazaletes de oro.

Altaïr la encontró atrayente, hermosa y sumamente atractiva, sin embargo sintió verdadero asco al reconocer de quien se trataba; pues al igual que ella lo había reconocido a él, él la reconoció a ella al instante.

Se trataba de la misma mujer que había visto desnuda en la bañera el día que asesino a Alí Al´Hammat, y ella se dio cuenta de que él la había reconocido al ver la expresión que poco a poco se formó en su rostro, mandíbula tensa, ojos entrecerrados y ceño fruncido. Esa reacción sólo la hizo sonreír.

Se acercó hasta quedar a menos de dos pasos de distancia de él, y comenzó a dar vueltas despacio a su alrededor, observándolo.

−Eres afortunado Assassin –dijo ella tranquilamente, mostrando que tenía una voz madura pero muy sinuosa, provocativa –, podría haberle dicho a mi esposo que el asesino de su hermano está entre los muros de su casa, y en menos de lo que sale el sol estarías colgando de la muralla…

Altaïr fue brusco al responder, sin mirarla, irritado y ofendido.

−Eres libre de hacer lo que desees mujer –dijo él altivamente –no tengo miedo a la muerte.

Ella rió un poco, escéptica, parándose frente a él.

− ¿De veras? –dudó ella divertida poniéndolo en entredicho − ¿a que le temes entonces Assassin?

−A nada –respondió Altaïr sin rastro de duda en su voz.

Eso hizo que ella riera con ganas, haciendo un gesto a la esclava de la fruta, que se apresuró a traer la bandeja para que ella pudiera tomar un nuevo trozo de naranja, se lo llevó a la boca mientras observaba a Altaïr, quién no se había vuelto aun a mirarla.

−Eso es lo que me atrajo de ti, asesino –dijo ella tomando la copa de zumo de la bandeja, llevándosela a los labios y bebiendo un sorbo –, eres arrogante, no temes decir lo que piensas aunque te cueste la vida… cuando te vi sacar tu cuchillo ese día en mi alcoba, temí que me matarías; yo estaba desnuda, sola e indefensa, pero tú sólo me miraste como un tigre que observa a una gacela y me dejaste marchar… nunca me había sentido tan inflamada…

Altaïr no podía creer lo que oía.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberla matado ese día, cuando ella continuó.

−Por eso hoy cuando te he visto en el mercado no podía creer mi suerte –continuó ella –, sin duda Ala ha bendecido mis suplicas y te ha enviado a mí con un propósito… no pienso dejarte marchar tan fácilmente Assassin, así que no temas correr peligro mientras permanezcas en mi casa, no te haré daño…

− ¡Como tu esclavo! –exclamó Altaïr enfadado y humillado.

Ella asintió cruzándose de brazos.

−No esperarías que te dejara libre para que huyeras y nos mataras a todos ¿verdad? –dijo ella retóricamente con una sonrisa torcida.

Altaïr no respondió, sólo apartó la cabeza indignado, furioso.

−No tientes demasiado a tu suerte infiel –dijo ella dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole pícaramente –, creo que ya he sido bastante permisiva contigo dejándote ser mi esclavo domestico en lugar de mandarte a las cuadras y a las caballerizas como hice con los otros…

Altaïr se acordó entonces del chico que había estado con él en la casa de esclavos, se preguntó si habría soportado la idea de ser esclavo y si estaría con vida todavía.

− ¿Están bien? –inquirió finalmente sin dar más detalles ni parecer demasiado interesado.

−Viven, si es lo que preguntas –dijo ella alzando las cejas y alejándose.

Después volvió a tumbarse en el pequeño sofá mientras las esclavas volvían a abanicarla y darle fruta, dio dos palmadas fuertes, haciendo que acudiera otra esclava, una chica negra vestida con una túnica de esclava de color naranja y el cabello recogido en un moño bajo.

−Ashua, lleva al nuevo esclavo a las estancias de los esclavos y muéstrale donde coméis –ordenó ella.

La chica negra asintió con una reverencia.

−Si mi señora Alzhira –dijo mientras tomaba a Altaïr del brazo.

Mientras Altaïr y la chica se alejaban, la mujer habló de nuevo divertida, enfureciendo a Altaïr.

−Por cierto, espero que disfrutes tu nueva vestimenta Assassin –y rió tranquilamente mientras Altaïr sentía ganas de lanzar un cuchillo directo a su garganta.

¿Qué si lo estaba disfrutando?

Sí, muchísimo.

Le encantaba ir medio desnudo y descalzo, sólo vestido con unos pantalones hasta la rodilla, negros y bordados en la cintura con perlas y monedas de plata, como un vulgar bailarín de la danza del vientre o un esclavo sexual, definitivamente sí, le encantaba su nueva ropa. Sarcásticamente hablando claro. Lo que más deseaba era arrancársela a tiras y hacerla pedazos junto con todo lo que había en esa maldita casa. Cuando estaba alcanzando su punto máximo de ira interior fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz suave y melodiosa de la joven esclava.

−Aquí dormirás –dijo ella y señalo a su derecha –y en esa sala de ahí es donde los esclavos de la señora Alzhira comemos… espero que os sintáis cómodo, señor.

Altaïr frunció el ceño molesto, entrando en la habitación, encontrándose con un cuarto pequeño en el que había sólo una cama rodeada de cojines y una pequeña mesilla con una lámpara de noche y una balda sobre ella; nada más, ni un solo mueble más en toda la habitación.

Se sintió humillado, insultado y pisoteado todo al mismo tiempo ¡maldita mujer y maldita su suerte!

−Largo –dijo Altaïr bruscamente a la esclava, que le miró atemorizada y salió corriendo no queriendo molestarle más.

Altaïr cerró la puerta de un portazo y se tiró sobre la cama, quedando enterrado entre los cojines. Sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza. Malik y María, y regresar a ellos lo antes posible y sin tardanza.

**.**

* * *

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses…

Altaïr se mantenía vivo sólo por la esperanza de escapar y regresar a Masyaf. No podía sacar a María y a Malik de sus pensamientos ni un momento, sólo vivía, respiraba y se alimentaba por ellos, por volver a su lado sano y salvo; sino hacía tiempo que habría iniciado alguna acción violenta con la intención de escapar, confiando en su suerte y sin importarle vivir o morir… sin embargo ahora no podía permitirse hacer eso ya que si lo hacía no sólo le matarían a él, sino que matarían a los otros dos chicos de los que se había hecho amigo, sin contar con el hecho de que ahora tenía demasiado que perder. Su vida ya no era la de un Assassin normal y corriente, un Águila libre para volar y matar, no, ahora tenía responsabilidades; una Aldea que proteger, y más que nada, una Hermandad por la que debía dar la vida…

Además ya no podía imaginar vivir sin María a su lado, se había acostumbrado tanto a la chica, a sus peleas estúpidas y a su maravilloso amor por él, que ya no podía desprenderse de ella. Quería y deseaba formar una familia con ella, imaginar cómo sería ver niños traviesos de ojos claros corriendo por la fortaleza llamándole "padre"... imaginaba como sería despertar a su lado cada mañana, acariciar su piel, y sus ojos azul grisáceos le taladraban la mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordándole la noche que pasaron juntos, como ella había gritado su nombre y había sido suya…

Dioses… se había dado cuenta de que la amaba ahora que no estaba a su lado, como siempre.

Y ni que decir de Malik. No le había olvidado, ni siquiera un poco.

El dolor de no estar a su lado y poder decirle que lo sentía, que siempre le había querido y que no quería nada más en la vida que besar sus labios, discutir por todo, vivir lo bueno y lo malo y luchar a su lado para siempre; le estaba matando. Cada noche soñaba con la discusión que habían tenido Malik y él aquel día, y se imaginaba a sí mismo cruzando la mesa y abrazando a Malik, quien le devolvía el abrazo y le perdonaba, entonces se besaban y se daban las manos, uniéndose como uno allí mismo encima de la mesa, puro fuego y pasión… así soñaba que Malik sería, así lo deseaba su corazón… para siempre.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al ser golpeado con algo.

Centró su mirada en lo que le había golpeado encontrándose con una manzana roja, así que alzó la vista para encarar a quien se la había tirado, frunciendo el ceño molesto.

−Sal de tus sueños de una vez Altaïr –dijo la joven esclava de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, recogido en una larguísima coleta, a quien había llegado a conocer como Karika –la señora está esperando sus dátiles… no la enfurezcas otra vez…

Altaïr sonrió un poco, orgulloso al recordar cómo había puesto en su lugar a esa señora con aires de diosa; la hizo enfurecer como a una loca y destrozar toda una habitación debido a la humillación sufrida por el desplante de Altaïr sobre su persona… sin embargo su furia afectó a los demás esclavos, que terminaron pagando el precio de la arrogancia de Altaïr, este frunció el ceño al recordar los latigazos que les habían dado debido a la ira de su "dueña".

− ¿No estás harta Karika? –dudó Altaïr tomando finalmente la bandeja con frutas en las manos − ¿no desearías mandar al infierno todo esto y ser libre?

Ella rió, sirviendo licor en las copas, divertida.

− ¿Y qué haríamos gran Assassin? –dijo ella − ¿huir de los guardias de Salahadin, y enfrentarnos a la horca por traicionar a nuestros amos? ¿Sabes que en Persia te cortan la mano sólo por robar una manzana? pues en Damasco por traicionar a tu amo, la pena es la muerte Altaïr…

Altaïr no respondió, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

−Deja de soñar despierto y no hagas esperar a la ama –dijo finalmente Karika dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.

Altaïr gruñó saliendo de la cocina en dirección a las habitaciones de Alzhira, en la última planta de la mansión, que ya conocía de sobra. Subió las escaleras de mármol blanco con la bandeja de frutas y copas licor en la mano, llevando un paño de seda en la otra, pues a la mujer sólo le servía la tela de seda para limpiar sus manos, no se conformaba con algo inferior. Altaïr frunció el ceño molesto por la avaricia de la que hacía gala la mujer, asqueado, y abrió finalmente la puerta de madera pulida y ornamentada con hermosos dibujos de elefantes y árboles salvajes.

Ella estaba recostada sobre los cojines, en el suelo, siendo abanicada por Ayla, su otra esclava personal junto a Karika.

Altaïr entró con la bandeja y cerró la puerta tras de sí con el pie, ella le miró esperando algo que aun deseaba que él hiciera, pero nunca llegaba.

− ¿No piensas inclinarte nunca, Assassin? –dijo ella molesta, frunciendo el ceño − ¿sabes que podría hacerte azotar por esta falta de respeto?

Altaïr no dijo nada, se limitó a dejar la bandeja a su lado, y solo habló al haberse alejado de ella los pasos suficientes para no estar al alcance de su sucia mano.

−Haz lo que quieras, mujer –respondió él secamente.

Alzhira se enfureció.

− ¡Déjanos! –gritó enfadada a la esclava, que dejó el abanico y se apresuró en salir corriendo de la habitación.

En cuanto la esclava hubo cerrado la puerta tras ella con suma rapidez, Alzhira se levantó hecha una furia y se plantó en pie frente a Altaïr, que permanecía recto y firme, mirando al frente sin clavar la vista en ella; y entonces apretó la mandíbula humillada, furiosa e indignada por la indiferencia que mostraba el joven asesino por ella que se lo había dado todo y le había perdonado la vida. ¡Era humillante! No permitiría ni una sola falta de respeto más por ese infiel bastardo por mucho que la atrajera.

Así que con el rostro contraído por la humillación, propinó una fuerte bofetada a Altaïr, haciendo que su rostro se ladeara, y luego otra, y otra más… hasta que Altaïr se hartó y le detuvo la mano sujetándola fuertemente por la muñeca antes de que rozara su piel.

− ¡Suéltame estúpido! –gritó ella roja de ira − ¡haré que te cuelguen por esto!

Pero Altaïr no la soltó, sino que le sujetó la otra mano con la que le quedaba libre mientras sujetaba ambas muñecas a su espalda. Alzhira intentó liberarse sin éxito, forcejeando, pero Altaïr no se lo permitió.

−Tú no quieres eso –dijo Altaïr bruscamente, atrayéndola contra él mientras ella se resistía más.

− ¡Que sabrás tú de lo que yo quiero maldito infiel arrogante! –gritó ella − ¡suéltame!

−Lo llevas deseando desde que me viste en este mismo lugar… –dijo él, y ella enmudeció.

Entonces la besó de golpe con ferocidad, como un depredador, pillándola por sorpresa y dejándola tan atónita que no alcanzó a responder al beso antes de que Altaïr separara sus bocas dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellas.

− ¿Po.. por.. qué? –jadeó ella respirando entrecortadamente, roja de pasión y humillación a la vez.

− ¿No es lo que queríais "mi señora"? –dijo él, lamiendo los labios de la mujer, mientras ella le miraba incrédula.

Ella estaba tan anonadada que no notó la clara ironía y el desprecio implícito en el tono de voz que había usado Altaïr.

Alzhira sólo tenía en mente una cosa en esos momentos, sexo, sexo, follar, que el Assassin se la follara como nunca antes lo habían hecho; y si el hombre era tan impetuoso en la cama como lo era fuera de ella, el placer lo iba a tener asegurado instantáneamente, como de hecho así era.

Altaïr soltó las manos de la mujer finalmente, y arrancó la túnica con fuerza, dejándola desnuda completamente, observando que ella estaba perfectamente conservada para la edad que tenía, era una mujer sumamente atractiva, no iba a tener ningún problema en beneficiársela… para lograr escapar de una buena vez y para siempre. Esa era la única razón de toda esa farsa, Altaïr ya estaba harto y la única manera de ser libre era dejarla fuera de combate para después huir por la ventana. Y la única forma de que eso sucediera era esa, ella no se resistiría, sería la huida perfecta.

Cuando ella estuvo totalmente desnuda hizo lo mismo que Altaïr había hecho con ella, arrancándole el cinturón y dejando que su pantalón cayera, vio su cuerpo bronceado y esculpido tan perfectamente que casi se había corrido sin haberlo tenido dentro de ella todavía. Alzhira le tomó de la cintura acercándolo a ella, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza mientras notaba la dura erección del hombre entre sus piernas.

−Hazme tuya, quiero tu polla en mi ¡ahora! –ordenó ella autoritariamente, orgullosa.

Altaïr no vaciló, así que la tomó en brazos alzándola a peso sobre sus caderas, penetrándola en el acto, haciendo que ella soltara un grito de placer mientras rodeaba la cintura de él con las piernas, sujetándose a sus hombros con ambas manos, clavándole sus uñas hasta hacerle sangre…. Pero a Altaïr no le importó, se limitó a envestirla duramente, jadeando mientras envestía una vez, y otra y otra, con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco, sólo centrándose en ella, en dejarla rendida pronto, y de seguir a ese ritmo así seria, pues ella estaba extasiada, roja de calor, ambos con el cuerpo empapado en sudor, mientras ella gritaba y se tiraba del pelo con fuerza en un intento por contener el orgasmo que la estaba sacudiendo.

− ¡Mas… m..más más! –lograba articular entre jadeos y gritos de placer.

Y él la complacía, sin contenerse, siendo salvaje, duro, pasional… hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas con ella aun encima, empujándola hacia delante y penetrándola más duramente debido al cambio de posición, haciendo que ella aferrara la alfombra a punto de desmayarse de placer.

− ¡Oh Ala... síii! –gritó ella y se corrió, haciendo que Altaïr se corriera también, saliendo de golpe para no derramarse dentro de ella.

Entonces Altaïr se puso los pantalones, mientras ella seguía aun en el suelo acariciándose el abdomen debido a la intensidad del orgasmo, sonriendo feliz como nunca en su vida. Eso era el paraíso sin duda…

− Oh Altaïr… vas a tener que acudir a mi alcoba cada día –dijo ella riendo un poco –, tienes la mejor arma entre las piernas maldito infiel…

− Lo que desees –dijo él, dándose la vuelta.

Sin embargo pasó algo con lo que Altaïr no contaba.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe y sin previo avisó, Karika iba entrando con una bandeja que se cayó al suelo de la impresión, haciendo que las copas de vidrio se hicieran añicos, derramando todo el té por la alfombra. La joven esclava se quedó muda de la impresión, mirando a Altaïr y a Alzhira sucesivamente, hasta que enrojeció y se dispuso a retroceder, pero Altaïr la detuvo.

− ¡Karika, corre ven! –gritó Altaïr ofreciéndole su mano.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Ella no se movió, Alzhira se levantó de golpe enfadada y Altaïr corrió hacia la joven esclava.

− ¡Karika, vamos! –gritó Altaïr.

− ¡Maldita esclava, largo de aquí! –gritó Alzhira furiosa.

−Altaïr… −susurró ella atónita.

Entonces Altaïr tuvo que reaccionar rápido o todo el plan se iría al infierno, como ellos. Sabía que no debía matar inocentes, pero esa mujer no lo era, y la única opción que le quedaba, ahora que había sido descubierto, era matarla; o ella los encarcelaría por haber sido descubiertos. Así que sin dudarlo ni un instante tomo la cabeza de Alzhira entre sus manos y torció las muñecas rompiéndole el cuello en un instante, haciendo que cayera muerta al suelo.

Karika le miró con los ojos desorbitados, congelada, pero Altaïr no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de tomarla de la mano y saltar por la ventana.

Corrió con ella en brazos pues la chica se había quedado paralizada; y saboreó el aire en sus pulmones, saltando de tejado en tejado fuera de los muros de la casa….

Por fin, después de meses de esclavitud y encierro era libre.

Que esperaran Malik y María, pronto estarían juntos, para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N – Capitulo que me encanta, por lo que nada que añadir, excepto unas ****pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**1 − Altaïr estaba herido en el hombro y la pierna, lo se, pero como bien dice el propio Altaïr en el capitulo, ni el mismo sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, por lo que se da por hecho que fueron semanas antes de que despertara, por lo que le dio tiempo a curarse perfectamente.**

**2− Altaïr solo se ha follado a Alzhira por necesidad, para escapar sin tener que matarla (él no lo pretendia, pero Karika lo estropeó todo con su llegada), no porque sienta algo por ella.**

**Y nada, ya vereis que sucedió en su ausencia en el proximo capitulo XDD**


	9. Cayendo

Hola hola lectores! =D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parejas: **Altaïr/María − Altaïr/Malik − Malik/María

**.**

**Estado: **En proceso.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia, insultos, lenguaje mal sonante…

**Disclaimer: **Assassins Creed, su historia y personajes no son mios (lastima, si asi fueran, Altaïr sería mio y de nadie mas) son propiedad de Ubisoft.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De Amor a Beso de Traición**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 9**_

"_**Cayendo"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La carta había llegado hacia menos de una hora.

Malik tenía el estomago revuelto y sentía ganas de vomitar; no sabía bien la razón, si por el nudo que sentía en el estomago o por la angustia que le estaba matando poco a poco o por qué con exactitud. Arrugó la carta por decimonovena vez en menos de diez minutos y la arrojó lejos, quitándola de su vista. Apoyó el brazo sobre las rodillas y dejó que la barbilla descansara sobre la mano, intentando calmarse a sí mismo sin éxito. Finalmente gruñó exasperado y se levantó de golpe, angustiado, nervioso y atemorizado al mismo tiempo.

Se dirigió al fondo del despacho y se agachó para recoger la bendita carta que había arrugado y tirado antes, la sujetó con fuerza entre sus dedos, volviendo a desarrugarla para poder leer las palabras que había escritas con tinta negra y caligrafía rápida; las mismas palabras que le habían perturbado hasta dejarle con el corazón en un puño.

La carta venía de Damasco y la enviaba el Rafik, así que Malik la releyó:

_Malik;_

_Corren rumores por las calles de la ciudad que me inquietan, se habla de que la guardia de Salahadin ha logrado dar muerte a uno de los nuestros… en principio no daba crédito a tales palabrerías, la plebe es tan fácil de manipular que me parecía ridículo limitarme a creer un rumor así… no obstante aclárame esto Malik, porque las dudas ya han comenzado a anidar en mi cabeza, ¿es cierto que el Maestro Altaïr ha venido a la ciudad de misión?_

_Los novicios que llegan así me lo aseguran, pero yo puedo asegurarte a ti amigo mío, que por aquí no ha pasado siquiera, y ya hace seis días de esto… ¿debo preocuparme o sólo inclinarme a pensar que Altaïr se ha perdido en una de sus inusuales distracciones? disculpa lo repentino de mi mensaje, pero creí que debía informarte de este asunto antes de que los rumores te llegaran por boca de algún informante novato que seguramente lo adulteraría todo…_

_Recemos a Ala para que los rumores sean sólo eso, así que esperaré por tu respuesta con ansiedad._

Malik cerró el puño arrugando de nuevo la carta, y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Por Ala… ¿en qué problema se habría metido Altaïr ahora? no era normal en él tardar seis días en una misión tan sencilla como esa, es más, lo más probable es que hubiera tardado apenas unas horas en llevarla a cabo y regresar a la casa de Asesinos de la ciudad. Entonces ¿por qué la tardanza? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Altaïr para provocar tal comportamiento? ¿Estaría…? ¿Estaría… bien? ¿Estaría a salvo?

Malik no quería ni plantearse la opción de que algo malo le hubiese sucedido a Altaïr, porque si así fuera… se moriría.

Ya no tendría ninguna razón para vivir, no tendría corazón por el que luchar ni fuerzas para subsistir y sobrevivirle.

A pesar de que en esos momentos Altaïr y él estuvieran peleados, Malik le seguía amando con más fuerza que nunca. Decir que era la mitad que le faltaba a su corazón, la fuerza que complementaba su espíritu, el fuego que le hacía volar y le daba alas, el aire que daba impulso a su vacía, solitaria y triste vida, llena de dolor, soledad y sufrimiento, eso sólo era un intento de acercarse a la realidad de sus sentimientos. Altaïr era un idiota arrogante, estúpido insoportable y engreído… pero era su idiota. El mismo con el que había crecido, el mismo con el que había competido y entrenado hasta el desfallecimiento, el mismo con quien había compartido tantos secretos, el mismo que le había robado la mitad de su alma, a su hermano, su corazón y su verdad… pero también el mismo al que había visto crecer y madurar tanto que dolía; y la misma persona que le había causado el mayor dolor posible en la vida... la soledad total y absoluta.

Sin Altaïr él ya no sería nada.

No tenía a Kadar, no tenía a sus padres, no tenía una familia más… y si ahora lo perdía a él, la persona a la que amaba, no podía imaginar cómo viviría.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, Malik se pasó la mano por ellos con decisión, limpiando todo rastro de humedad que le impidiera ver y se levantó decidido, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, soltando la arrugada carta y tomando una hoja en blanco y una pluma para formar una respuesta coherente e inmediata a la pregunta enviada por el Rafik de Damasco; así que mojó la pluma en el tintero que había a su derecha y comenzó a escribir, rápido y preciso, como siempre lo era.

Las palabras se mezclaban en su mente luchando por salir, pero demasiadas ideas oprimían su cabeza como para expresarlas con claridad; así que optó por ser rápido y locuaz en su respuesta.

_Siento la tardanza en responder, pero tus palabras me perturban…_

_Es cierto que Altaïr había partido de misión a Damasco hace ahora ocho días; pero saber que no ha dado señales de vida en todo ese tiempo me preocupa, no es propio ni siquiera de alguien tan orgulloso como él… enviaré a dos hermanos a Damasco para investigar ahora mismo, debemos resolver esto cuanto antes. Te mantendrán informado de todo lo que averigüen, mis órdenes serán precisas en ese aspecto, si Altaïr está vivo le encontraremos._

_Gracias por avisarme con rapidez hermano, envía una paloma si sabes algo más._

_Malik_

Y tras releerla unas dos veces para asegurarse de que sus palabras eran entendibles, Malik dobló la carta y la enrolló hasta meterla en la argolla que la patita de la paloma tenía sujeta, luego la tomó en la mano y la lanzó al aire, observando como el ave se perdía en el horizonte, surcando las nubes que sombreaban la dorada mañana que iluminaba Masyaf.

Sin embargo lo peor de todo no era la angustia y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos en su corazón… sino que además, tendría que decírselo a ella.

A María.

Porque aun odiándola con todas las fuerzas de su alma Malik sabía perfectamente que al igual que él María estaba profundamente enamorada de Altaïr, se notaba en la forma en que lo miraba y se iluminaba; por lo tanto ella merecía saber que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el hombre al que amaba estaba en peligro… o incluso muerto. Tragó saliva al imaginar esto y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la parte trasera de la fortaleza, donde seguramente estaría ella.

**.**

* * *

María estaba sola y en pie, entrenando mientras luchaba con un enemigo invisible; avanzando y retrocediendo, dando mandobles con la espada arriba, abajo, giro lateral y estocada… sí, añoraba un buen combate en el que corrieran el sudor y la sangre, desde que estaba en Masyaf no había tenido ocasión de pelear realmente por su vida, ya que ahora debía lealtad a los Assassins, además de que era la mujer de su Gran Maestre y por qué no decirlo, porque realmente encontraba justas sus acciones. No obstante tampoco sentía justo matar a Templarios inocentes; chicos que como ella misma habían huido de Inglaterra o Francia para buscar gloria en Tierra Santa…

Sería como matar una parte de sí misma que realmente no sabía si estaba preparada para eliminar de su vida.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y continuó dando mandobles de espada, imaginando con los ojos cerrados que luchaba contra algún Sarraceno rebelde que osara llamarla infiel o algo similar como le había sucedido en tantas ocasiones, sin embargo notó una sensación en la nuca que la hizo levantar los parpados lentamente.

Era como si la observaran, sentía esa picazón que hacía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca al sentir los ojos de otro clavados sobre ella… y no se equivocaba. Se volvió para ver qué o quién era y se encontró con los oscuros y fríos ojos de Malik centrados en ella, observándola con atención y rostro neutral.

−Te mueves bien –comentó Malik con desdén.

Ella no respondió, recelosa, sospechando que un posible sarcasmo se acercaba.

−Tienes un estilo limpio –dijo Malik acercándose a ella lentamente desde donde se encontraba apoyado en la pared –, aunque rudimentario.

María se envaró. Lo sabía, sabía que algo así pasaría, era cuestión de tiempo que el hombre dijera algo para humillarla, si no, no se sentiría a gusto consigo mismo… maldito Assassin estúpido…

− ¿Rudimentario? –bufó ella ofendida, alzando las cejas y bajando la espada –te recuerdo Malik que soy una de las mejores espadachinas entre las filas Templarias, mi entrenamiento fue supervisado por…

Sin embargo Malik la interrumpió sonriendo burlonamente.

−Si tu eres una de las mejores peleando con la espada, no hablas demasiado bien de tus "amigos" entonces –dijo Malik tranquilamente, divertido, y se explicó –; como a todos los Templarios la arrogancia te pierde mujer, no tienes idea de cómo sostener una espada sin parecer una burda bárbara portando una maza...

Ella frunció el ceño de golpe ofendida por el insulto.

¡La había llamado vulgar salvaje!

¡Cómo! ¡Cómo por Cristo se atrevía a decir algo así! no se lo permitiría… ella era María Thorpe, una mujer honorable que había ganado cada uno de sus títulos con el sudor de su frente y la sangre derramada en tierras hostiles, no una vulgar bárbara que sólo estaba allí por ser la esposa o la concubina de alguien.

¡Maldito!

− ¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme así! –gritó María enfadada − ¡yo no soy una salvaje que no sabe como tomar una hoja en sus manos, y te lo demostrare ahora mismo!

Malik sonrió entre molesto, irritado y divertido.

−Impresióname entonces inglesa –dijo Malik y añadió sonriendo ahora más abiertamente –si es que puedes tocarme claro…

María aceptó el reto apretando la espada con ambas manos y echándose hacia delante en una estocada fuerte y limpia, pero Malik la esquivó retrocediendo con rapidez y buenos reflejos; ella entonces gruño sin rendirse y alzó la espada con ambas manos sobre su cabeza comenzando a dar mandobles directos de arriba a abajo y al frente, tan firme y segura de sí misma como cuando Roberto le había enseñado en su época de instrucción, supervisando su entrenamiento personalmente al ver que ella tenía verdadero talento.

Sin embargo por mucho que María avanzaba y envestía, Malik esquivaba cada uno de sus movimientos sin llegar a ser rozado por el filo de la hoja en ningún momento, irritándola y cansándola, haciendo que se sintiera frustrada… pero no, ella no se rendiría, no le daría el gusto de verla derrotada a ese arrogante ¡jamás!

− ¡Eres muy lenta mujer! –exclamó Malik mientras esquivaba otro ataque − ¿es eso todo lo que te han enseñado? así jamás me vencerás…

María gritó furiosa y cargó hacia delante con toda la energía que le quedaba, cayendo al suelo por inercia cuando Malik se apartó de la trayectoria de la espada. Sin embargo, en contra de lo esperado, Malik no se rió de ella y la humilló, sino que le ofreció su mano para ponerse en pie; cosa que la dejó atónita y no aceptó, avergonzada como estaba.

Finalmente María se puso en pie apoyándose en su propia espada, mirándole acalorada y roja, con el ceño fruncido por el disgusto, y Malik le devolvió la mirada aún divertido, pero sin sarcasmo en sus ojos.

−Es a lo que me refería –dijo Malik señalándola con un gesto –, todos los Templarios peleáis igual, siempre impacientes y directos como si no hubiera nada más en la tierra… es una forma de pelear temeraria, eficaz no te lo negaré, pero estúpida e inservible si tienes a un rival inteligente delante…

− ¿Alguien como tú quieres decir? –preguntó María socarronamente, sin mirarlo.

−Tal vez –respondió Malik crípticamente.

−Ya, seguro –bufó ella irritada, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Entonces sucedió algo que María no hubiera esperado jamás, ni en sus sueños más descabellados.

Malik la rodeó por detrás pasando su brazo por encima del suyo, pegando su pecho contra su espalda, trayéndola hacia él y acercando sus labios a su oído, dejándola totalmente paralizada, no sabía de que con exactitud; si de nerviosismo por la cercanía del hombre o por inseguridad… o simplemente por miedo a lo inesperado.

−Si en verdad quieres tener una posibilidad –susurró Malik suavemente contra su oído, haciendo que ella tragara saliva duramente, temblando por dentro –, nunca –pausó un momento, respirando – te apresures, jamás.

Entonces Malik le dio una patada suave con el pie, separando sus piernas sin soltarla, tomando su mano derecha entre la suya, separándola de la izquierda y dejando que la espada se quedara en la mano que él tenía sujeta, guiándola como a una marioneta, como se enseñaba a los novicios que jamás han tocado un arma.

−Relaja los hombros –ordenó Malik y ella no lo hizo, estaba más tensa que la cuerda de un arco, nerviosa como una niña –, relájate inglesa o no avanzaremos…

María suspiró intentando dejar la mente en blanco, logrando al fin despejarse lo suficiente como para poder moverse con libertad bajo el cuerpo de Malik, que no la soltaba.

−Mejor –asintió Malik conforme –, ahora aprende esto con rapidez, porque no lo repetiré…

Ella asintió.

−Siente la espada como si fuera tu brazo –explicó Malik, moviendo el brazo de la chica con el suyo como si fueran uno solo, haciendo movimientos suaves en el aire –, como si fuera la extensión de tu propio cuerpo… como si fuerais uno… ¿lo ves?

Entonces Malik dio dos pasos adelante obligándola a seguir su paso, despacio, moviendo el brazo a la vez, haciendo una floritura que cortó el aire con un sonido limpio y certero. María se asombró, esa forma de mover la espada era nueva para ella, le pareció tan sencilla y ligera...

−Nunca lucharías de esta forma si tuvieras una espada o un cuchillo en tus manos ¿verdad? –preguntó Malik retóricamente uniendo el brazo derecho de María con el izquierdo y haciendo que ella tomara la espada con ambas manos tal y como solía hacerlo siempre –entonces ¿por qué hacerlo cuando si tienes una hoja en ellas? …siente como con tus movimientos puedes avanzar más rápidamente si lo haces de esta forma, es natural y fluido como andar o respirar… y te permite portar un escudo u otra arma en la otra mano…

María de nuevo no respondió.

Era muy cierto, como siempre Malik terminaba demostrando que él tenía razón y ella se equivocaba… y por ello María se sentía turbada.

No entendía por qué Malik estaba ayudándola con la espada, cuando era obvio y evidente que se odiaban, y sobre todo porque lo que había pasado entre Altaïr y Malik en el pasado suponía una barrera demasiado grande para que ellos dos, Malik y ella, la superaran; era una misión insalvable… no podrían ni aunque quisieran. Para bien o para mal Malik y ella eran demasiado parecidos como para ser amigos… Sin embargo María sentía tan cercano al joven Rafik… era como un espejo, verse reflejada en lo que sería si hubiera sido criada como una asesina y no como una noble dama, y eso la perturbaba, porque el roce de la áspera, cálida y curtida piel de la mano de Malik sobre la suya la hacía estremecer sin saber porqué.

Tal vez porque le odiaba… quizá porque extrañaba el roce de Altaïr, tan firme e instintivo, tal vez porque parecía que esa mano tan cálida y áspera era tan certera y delicada en su trato como si hubiera nacido para encajar a la perfección con su propia mano.

Tragó saliva tensando la mandíbula y bajando la cabeza para ocultar su mirada, a pesar de que él estaba a su espalda y no podía verla.

− ¿Por qué? –dudó ella titubeando.

Sin embargo Malik lo entendió.

Él mismo se sentía confundido, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, por qué se había comportado así; si lo hacía para alejar a Altaïr de su mente o porque esa desdichada atracción que la inglesa producía en él era mayor de lo que había imaginado la primera vez que la había visto entrar en la fortaleza.

Dudó al responder, diciendo únicamente la razón de toda su confusión interior.

−Altaïr –murmuró.

− ¿Qué? –dudó ella − ¿qué has dicho?

Malik la soltó alejándose y ella se volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

−Altaïr ha desaparecido –dijo Malik finalmente, sin mirarla.

− ¿De qué estás hablando? –gritó ella furiosa y muerta de preocupación por dentro, escudándose en la ira − ¡habla!

−Ha desaparecido hace más de una semana, tras matar a su objetivo –respondió Malik mirándola inexpresivo –, he enviado a dos de los mejores Assassins en su búsqueda… pero es muy posible que este muerto.

María retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared tras ella, sin querer admitir que el hombre que amaba, su asesino idiota, su Altaïr… podía estar muerto.

No ver su sonrisa engreída nunca más, no ver sus ojos miel claro jamás, no perderse en esos labios ardientes, no estrechar sus brazos ni enlazar sus manos, no formar una familia, no sentir en su vientre las manos del chico acariciando al fruto de su amor que jamás llegaría ya a nacer… Altaïr… muerto…

− ¡No! –gritó María y corrió fuera de los jardines.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez sintiendo como las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin creerlo, sin querer creer lo que Malik decía… no podía ser cierto.

No podía.

**.**

* * *

Los Assassins llegaron en plena noche, cansados pero más rápidos y veloces que el viento.

Malik estaba despierto, por supuesto, cuando llegaron… era imposible dormir con la inseguridad de que la persona que soporta tu vida y te da esperanza para continuar existiendo pudiera estar muerta; por lo tanto hasta que no tuviera las noticias que confirmaran la muerte de Altaïr, Malik no descansaría.

Y ahí estaban.

Frente a la cama de Malik en su dormitorio, ambos en pie mientras él los observaba con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y la certeza de las malas noticias, en pie y apoyado sobre la mesa… realmente Malik era demasiado bueno leyendo rostros como para no saber que el mensaje que traían sus dos compañeros no era positivo ni alentador, así que no quiso hacerles perder más el tiempo con sus meditaciones y decidió no retrasar más lo inevitable…

−Hablad hermanos –pidió Malik –, decid ya la mala nueva…

Uno de los Assassins bajó la cabeza y el otro se mantuvo firme, pero con esfuerzo.

−Siempre has sido bueno anticipándote a las emociones de los demás Malik –dijo el asesino –, y esta vez no es diferente… malas nuevas se han cernido sobre nosotros hermano, algo terrible ha sucedido…

Malik asintió, sabiendo lo que diría de antemano, pero quería dudar aunque fuera un poco… sólo esta vez.

−Entonces… ¿Altaïr… ha muerto? –susurró Malik tragando saliva despacio.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero los tres sabían la noticia sin que cualquiera de ellos la expresara en voz alta, pero finalmente el Assassin que no había hablado fue quien se atrevió a romper el silencio.

−Fue emboscado por los hombres de Salahadin –explicó con seriedad y algo de dolor –, los testigos dicen que se ahogó… y de hecho nadie ha encontrado su cuerpo, por lo que si hubiera sobrevivido lo sabríamos, sino los propios guardias lo habrían sacado del agua para capturarlo, así que es obvio que las heridas debieron ser tan grandes que no pudo sobrellevarlas…

−Los Dioses deben querer castigarnos –dijo el otro Assassin –, el infortunio no nos abandona… acabamos de perder al único hombre que nos salvó del abismo Templario ¡maldito destino!

Malik no dijo nada, se había quedado petrificado.

Hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

− ¿Qué va a ser ahora de nosotros? –decía el otro Assassin –ya no tenemos Maestro y…

−Podéis iros… –dijo Malik interrumpiendo lentamente, calmado –yo debo… pensar…

Los otros dos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo por los oscuros corredores de piedra tallada.

Malik clavó su mirada en el negro cielo y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos e inundaron su rostro, sin que él hiciera nada por evitarlo, simplemente observó las estrellas que brillaban claras y pálidas en el oscuro cielo nocturno y se sintió morir por dentro, no… no morir, se sintió vacío, seco… como si le hubieran sacado las entrañas y ya no sintiera nada.

Él mismo ya no era nada… ya no tenía nada… sus padres, Kadar, Altaïr… sólo le quedaba el aire que le rodeaba y que parecía entrar con esfuerzo en sus pulmones, como si fuera un veneno y él se estuviera ahogando… entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, no se había percatado de en qué momento se había quedado sin fuerzas y había caído, quedándose mirando el techo de piedra donde una lámpara de velas apagadas creaba sombras alargadas como una garra sobre la pared; una garra como la que en esos momentos destrozaba su muerto y desgarrado corazón…

Malik sólo sabía una cosa… ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir…

**.**

* * *

María se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol.

La noticia que Malik le había dicho el día anterior la había tenido toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama nerviosa y angustiada, y sólo unas horas antes del amanecer había caído rendida de agotamiento, despertando con las primeras luces sin haber descansado nada.

Decidió ir a hablar con Malik para que le dijera lo que había averiguado, en el caso de que supiera algo, por lo que saltó de la cama con energía y se vistió rápidamente, dejando su cabello atado en una simple y sencilla coleta, sin ánimo para trenzarlo… así que vestida con sus ropas, descalza y con el pelo medio recogido, la chica salió en dirección al dormitorio de Malik, que había descubierto semanas atrás por pura casualidad. Finalmente cuando llegó se detuvo frente a las oscuras puertas de madera tallada, sin saber si llamar o no, dado lo confundida que se sentía con respecto a lo que había pasado el día anterior entre Malik y ella; tal era su estado de turbación en esos momentos…

Decidió llamar por pura cortesía, pero no obtuvo respuesta ni siquiera al tercer golpe, cosa que la irritó.

Entonces abrió la puerta de golpe y entró, encontrando una imagen desconcertante.

Malik estaba tendido en el suelo, así que ella corrió a ver que le pasaba, si estaba desmayado e inconsciente o si le habían atacado; pero lo que encontró fue peor. El hombre estaba perfectamente vivo, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, pero parecía estar en estado catatónico o en shock, tenía los ojos abiertos, llenos de lagrimas, y sus mejillas estaban rojas y a manchurrones, tal y como si hubiera pasado la noche llorando y tuviera los ojos irritados… y nada más. Malik no reaccionó cuando ella le habló ni cuando se agachó a su lado para examinarle, realmente parecía como si no estuviera allí.

María ató cabos… hasta que lo entendió.

No.

No.

No.

Sólo había una cosa que podía dejar a Malik así… pero…

¡No!

− ¡Malik! –gritó María agitándose − ¡responde Malik!

Pero Malik no hizo nada, sólo pestañear.

− ¡Malik por Cristo dime donde está Altaïr! –repitió ella sujetándolo de la túnica − ¡respóndeme!

Finalmente Malik reaccionó al oír el nombre de Altaïr, así que centró su mirada acuosa y desenfocada en ella, y sus cejas se unieron formando una expresión de dolor que se acentuó cuando cerró los parpados con fuerza, cosa que la hizo respirar agitadamente negando con la cabeza enérgicamente, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua… entonces apretó con fuerza la túnica de Malik, acercándolo hacia ella con la mandíbula apretada, y él no se resistía.

− ¡Dime que no es cierto! –gritó María dándole una bofetada a Malik, que dejó que su rostro se ladeara sin enfrentarla − ¡dímelo! ¡dímelo… dime… dime...!

Y entonces María se derrumbó, comprendiéndolo.

Altaïr ya no iba a volver a su vida más.

Y lloró.

Se derrumbó sobre Malik llorando sobre su pecho, aferrando su túnica como si se tratara de un salvavidas, sollozando mientras Malik lloraba en silencio, sin hacer nada salvo compartir el dolor con ella.

Y así fue como un nuevo lazo surgió entre ellos, un lazo forjado por el dolor, más fuerte que ninguno, pero el más doloroso a la vez.

**.**

* * *

**Cinco meses después**

**.**

María estaba sentada sobre una de las almenas de la fortaleza con la mirada clavada en la lejanía, observando la puesta de sol en sus claros rosas anaranjados y morados rojizos, cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Instantáneamente se relajó al sentir el suave apretón que el otro dio, señalando su presencia, sabiendo de sobra de quien se trataba. María se volvió a mirarle despacio, poniendo una mano sobre la de él y encontrando sus ojos azul grisáceos con los suyos, de un gris negruzco oscuro.

Él sonrió ligeramente, acercándose a ella e inclinándose hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, besando su mejilla con suavidad, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

−Tienes las manos frías –murmuró él sin abrir los ojos − ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella no respondió al principio, sin despegar la mirada del horizonte, pero finalmente suspiró y respondió.

−Había cosas que debía pensar –dijo María tranquilamente –, necesitaba estar sola…

− ¿Altaïr? –aventuró Malik abriendo los ojos y clavándolos también en el anaranjado crepúsculo.

Ella asintió, apretando un poco más la mano de Malik entre las suyas.

−Debía decirle adiós definitivamente antes de dar una nueva luz a mi vida –respondió ella con total seriedad.

Malik asintió, lo comprendía perfectamente, él muchísimo mejor que nadie.

−Además, no podía dar un verdadero nombre a Aurîl si no intentaba cerrar la puerta al pasado y seguía adelante –continuó María –, tú deberías entenderlo Malik.

−Demasiado bien –respondió Malik.

Entonces el hombre ayudó a María a bajar de la almena, sujetándola de la cintura con el brazo para evitar que ella diera un salto, manteniéndola sujeta con delicadeza hasta que sus botas tocaron el suelo. Una vez que ella estuvo segura de nuevo en suelo firme, Malik la soltó y tomó su mano, uniéndolas y enlazando sus dedos, comenzando a andar hacia dentro de la fortaleza despacio… hasta que él reparó en el nombre que María había dicho… no podía creer que hubiera elegido uno así, le pillo totalmente desprevenido, quizá se había confundido.

− ¿Aurîl? –repitió Malik dudando ligeramente, por si había oído mal − ¿es decir, Amanecer helado?

María sonrió sabiendo de sobra que su elección era extraña como poco, era normal la confusión de Malik; pero tenía su explicación y ella se la daría tranquilamente.

−Sí, has oído bien –asintió ella mientras entraban en la fortaleza y comenzaban a bajar los escalones de piedra.

Malik frunció el ceño ligeramente, confundido y contrariado.

− ¿Por qué un nombre tan desesperanzador? –dijo finalmente − ¿no eres feliz por llevarlo dentro? ¿Por el regalo que ha supuesto?

María negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ahora más ampliamente.

−Lo has entendido todo al revés Malik –dijo ella divertida, pero fue perdiendo la sonrisa poco a poco al continuar –, cuando Altaïr murió… creí que mi vida estaba vacía y sin propósito, y entonces llegó él.

Malik asintió esperando que ella continuara.

−Aurîl es como una mañana de invierno en la que brilla de nuevo el sol –explicó María ensombreciéndose un poco –, es el amanecer de mi invierno ¿lo entiendes?

Malik asintió sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas poco a poco sin poder evitarlo. Realmente él se sentía de la misma manera. Era un regalo de Ala después de todo lo que les había arrebatado.

−Lo único que nos queda de Altaïr –dijo finalmente Malik sonriendo tristemente –, realmente has elegido un buen nombre mujer, Aurîl será nuestro amanecer ahora, juntos haremos que así sea...

María asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

Entonces Malik se arrodilló y apoyó su frente en el vientre de María, ahora abultado por el avanzado embarazo de cinco meses, besándolo y acariciándolo suavemente antes de ponerse en pie y rozar con su mano la mejilla de María, quién se acercó más a él, tanto como su tripa lo permitía, y unió sus labios en un beso suave y cargado de sentimientos, rodeando la nuca del hombre con las manos y suspirando entre sus labios mientras él se ocupaba en besarla con dedicación, recorriendo con su lengua su boca; haciendo que el beso aumentara de suave y calmado a intenso y apasionado.

Cuando se separaron rompiendo el beso clavaron sus ojos en los del otro, y María recordó como habían llegado a eso.

**.**

_María vomitó por tercera vez esa mañana, y la situación ya era insostenible._

_La muerte de Altaïr la había afectado demasiado, se estaba consumiendo a sí misma, se estaba dejando morir… ya no tenía apetito, la comida le repulsaba, y las nauseas eran constantes… a veces pensaba que se trataba de un castigo de Dios, o tal vez de una bendición, si es que decidía llevársela de ese mundo vacío y corrupto en el que vivía. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que hacía no lograba sentirse mejor, ni siquiera haciendo las cosas que le gustaba hacer antes de que Altaïr llegara a su vida, como entrenar con la espada o montar a caballo libremente por los campos._

_Es más; le dolían las piernas bastante más de normal cada vez que montaba o salía a dar un paseo con su caballo, aunque fuera tan sólo por unos minutos, se sentía como si no tuviera fuerzas y hubiera cabalgado durante horas, era desconcertante…_

_No lo entendía._

_Pero todo eso cambió un día sin más, radicalmente, su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma después de ese día._

_Malik estaba en la biblioteca, como siempre, enfrascado entre pergaminos y perdido en sus pensamientos durante horas, tal como hacía cada día desde que Altaïr había muerto; esconderse del mundo y encerrarse en su dolor, como en una coraza de piedra… ella lo entendía mejor que nadie porque estaba viviendo la misma situación. Malik era ahora el Gran Maestre, y sin embargo, aunque cumplía las funciones a la perfección y muy eficientemente; lo hacía sin alegría, sin vida, como una maquina: vacío, seco, marchito…_

_Al igual que ella._

_Que de ser la mujer del Gran Maestre había pasado a ser la intrusa inglesa a la que todos rehuían ahora que Altaïr ya no estaba._

_Pero no Malik._

_Malik entendía su dolor perfectamente, pues era el mismo que él sentía cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo de su vida desde aquel desgraciado día… por eso una ligera complicidad había nacido entre ellos desde entonces, como una conexión, un lazo de unión que ninguno de los dos había esperado que pudiera suceder, pero que aliviaba un poco el dolor de sus corazones. Primero habían llegado los silencios incómodos y las palabras de consuelo dichas por cortesía, después llegaron los encuentros inesperados en cualquier parte, como en la biblioteca o en el campo de entrenamiento; inesperados y casuales al principio, pero deliberados y deseados después._

_Cada vez que se encontraban, terminaban hablando de Altaïr…_

_Era una ironía, la misma cosa que les había hecho odiarse, era la misma que ahora los unía._

_Comenzaron contándose anécdotas de la infancia de Altaïr y de los momentos que habían pasado juntos; riéndose por las tonterías y añorándolo terriblemente. María disfrutaba especialmente cuando Malik le hablaba de la época de novicio de Altaïr, cuando este aún no había adquirido ese carácter tan arrogante e insufrible del que haría gala al crecer… a la chica le costaba imaginar a un inocente niño que trepaba a los árboles o tiraba naranjas a sus amigos Malik y Kadar mientras las robaba de un puesto en el mercado sin que el tendero se diera cuenta._

_Y Malik disfrutaba escuchando las anécdotas que María le contaba de las desventuras que habían tenido Altaïr y ella en Chipre y su camino de regreso a Masyaf; pasando por caídas en arenas movedizas, disfrazarse de Cortesana para ser rescatada por el Assassin, o matar ancianos pervertidos en riachuelos escondidos… Siempre terminaban riendo y sintiéndose reconfortados después de esos encuentros, por lo que no era de extrañar que poco a poco fueran deseando encontrarse más a menudo, hasta el punto de necesitar buscar cualquier excusa tonta para verse, tal como María estaba haciendo en ese momento._

_Sin embargo, esa mañana se encontraba especialmente mal, había vomitado varias veces y sentía sudores fríos recorrerla…_

_Tal vez había pasado la noche soñando con Altaïr y necesitaba las palabras de consuelo de Malik más que nunca; por eso bajó las escaleras con rapidez en dirección a la biblioteca, donde como siempre encontró al Gran Maestre leyendo pergaminos con la vista fija y atenta en las palabras escritas en el papiro. María se adelantó, saludando._

−_Buen día Malik –dijo ella con la voz más cansada de lo que pretendía._

−_Igual para ti, mujer –respondió él sin levantar la vista del pergamino._

_Ella se acercó mirando el pergamino que Malik tenía entre las manos con curiosidad, comenzando a respirar con dificultad… pero tratando de disimular para que él no lo notara._

− _¿Qué… qué es lo que lees? –dijo ella tragando saliva despacio._

−_Crónicas de los anteriores Maestros sobre los enemigos a los que tuvieron que hacer frente –respondió Malik aún sin mirarla –, hay más de uno que podría interesarte…_

_María cerró los ojos respirando con fuerza… sudores fríos estaban recorriéndola, se le iba la cabeza._

−_Mnn –respondió ella finalmente sintiéndose fatal._

_Entonces Malik la miró._

_No era normal en ella no mostrar curiosidad genuina, ya que era una de las principales características que le había podido achacar a la mujer en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, por eso se extrañó cuando ella no dijo nada más que un simple "Mnn" ante la opción de poder examinar uno de los pergaminos de los Maestros Assassins._

_Y lo que vio no le gustó._

_Ella parecía a punto de caer redonda tal cual estaba, y eso le inquietó._

−_María… –comenzó a decir Malik posando el pergamino._

_Pero ella no respondió, tal como Malik temía, María cayó hacia delante perdiendo la consciencia._

_Cuando despertó estaba en la sala de curación de la fortaleza, tendida sobre una esterilla, y el incienso la rodeaba. Malik estaba arrodillado a su lado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido de preocupación no sabía por qué motivo, y la chica pudo notar claramente que había algo que le molestaba._

− _¿Tan grave estoy que te he roto el corazón asesino? –bromeó ella incorporándose un poco, pero mareándose._

_Finalmente desistió de sentarse al ver que la cabeza le daba vueltas al hacerlo._

−_Estás embarazada –respondió Malik._

_María se quedó muda, mirándole incrédula._

−_No bromees con eso Malik –dijo ella con voz seria y dolida, el dolor era demasiado grande como para jugar con el._

_Malik la miró con mortal seriedad, los oscuros ojos grisáceos quemándola._

−_No lo haría –dijo Malik seriamente –, no cuando llevas dentro al hijo de Altaïr._

_Ahora sí que María ya no tenía dudas de que fuera cierto._

_Muy pocas veces le había oído ese tono a Malik, y una de esas veces fue cuando discutió con Altaïr hacia semanas. _

_Definitivamente no era un tono de broma._

_Además eso explicaba los síntomas que había padecido durante esas semanas… María se llevó la mano al vientre, tocándolo sin poder creer que tenía una nueva vida creciendo dentro de ella, y que esa vida era fruto de las noches que Altaïr y ella habían compartido antes de que él muriera. Se quedó boquiabierta, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas que corrieron libremente por sus mejillas._

−_Un hijo… de Altaïr y mío… –susurró ella aún sin creerlo._

−_Es un regalo de los dioses –dijo Malik entristeciéndose de pronto –, para que puedas recordar el amor que una vez Altaïr sintió… por ti…_

_Y dicho eso, sabiendo que el dolor iba a tomar presa de él y probablemente se pondría a llorar, cosa que no quería que María viera, se levantó dispuesto a irse y poder desahogarse en la privacidad de su habitación; sin embargo María lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo, esto le sorprendió._

_Se volvió a mirarla incrédulo._

−_Es una bendición, sí –dijo María con los ojos acuosos –, una bendición que no será aceptada…_

_Malik la miró atentamente, sin decir nada._

−_Lo sabes Malik –dijo ella sin soltarle –, sabes que rechazaran a mi hijo por el hecho de que soy una mujer sin hombre y que además fui Templaria…_

_Malik apartó la mirada. Sabía bien que ella tenía razón. La miró sin saber que decir para consolarla… al menos ella tenía al fruto de Altaïr en su vientre, él no tenía nada._

−_Se mi hombre Malik –dijo ella enrojeciendo un poco, pero sin desviar la mirada de los ojos sorprendidos de Malik –, sé cuanto querías a Altaïr… ayúdame a criar a su hijo, se un padre para él… lo criaremos como tuyo si me aceptas…_

_Malik no daba crédito a sus oídos._

_Le estaba… ¿le estaba pidiendo que se casara con ella?_

_Eso significaría volver a tener una familia de nuevo, una mujer y un hijo; algo que nunca había soñado en tener, dado que se había enamorado de Altaïr que era un hombre… no podía creerlo. _

_No podía creerlo, porque lo estaba considerando seriamente, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a María se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al juzgarla como una simple Templaria; esa mujer era mucho más de lo que la Santa Cruz mostraba… ella era valiente, leal, inteligente, cariñosa si se la conocía, y sería una buena madre si se le daba la oportunidad. Tal vez no era descabellado pensar que pudiera amarla, aunque fuera una mínima parte del amor que sintió y que siempre sentiría por Altaïr… Él había muerto, y quizá ese era el don de Ala para recompensarlos por su pérdida._

_Un hijo de la persona que los había unido._

_No tuvo más dudas._

−_Acepto –asintió Malik, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas poco a poco también –, diré que tu hijo es mío y te tomaré como esposa, por el bien de ese niño…_

_María le abrazó con fuerza, llorando sin control ahora._

− _¡Oh Malik! –sollozó ella –por Cristo que no sé que habría hecho sin ti en mi vida… gracias, gracias por estar ahí, gracias…_

_Malik devolvió el abrazo con lentitud, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y desbordando las lagrimas._

Y ahí estaban ahora, unidos y a punto de casarse…

Criarían al hijo de Altaïr como si fuera suyo y le darían la vida que debería haber tenido si su padre no hubiera muerto… serían una familia de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N ****− Hasta ahí el cap 9 ^^**

**Ya por fin sabemos como se llegaron a unir Malik y María, y porqué actuaron como actuaron… pobre Altaïr XDD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1− Aurîl (el nombre que María ha elegido para el bebé) no es un nombre árabe (aunque lo parece, verdad?), es elfico, mas concretamente del elfico de Dragones y Mazmorras, no de El Señor de los Anillos, y su significado es: Amanecer invernal o Amanecer helado.**

**2− Altaïr llegara en el proximo capitulo, no me he olvidado de él.**

**Y eso es todo de momento, coments me suben la moral ya sabeis =D **


	10. Dulce Sueño

**De Amor a Beso de Traición**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Dulce Sueño**_

**.**

**.**

Altaïr corrió con la polvorienta túnica negra que acababa de robar a medio abrochar, arrastrando a Karika que aun estaba en shock por la muerte de Alzhira. Saltó el muro de madera y se apresuró a desatar el caballo que había atado en el apeadero de las afueras de la ciudad, mirando a todas partes, atento en caso de que algún guardia sospechara o los siguiera. Cuando lo hubo desatado subió con rapidez, notando un ligero dolor en el hombro que se había roto hacia meses al caer, pero sin importar el dolor tiró de las riendas poniendo al caballo en posición, saltando el muro y ofreciendo la mano a Karika, que lo miraba asustada, sin saber que hacer… y Altaïr se impacientó, sabiendo que no tenían tiempo para desperdiciar.

−Sube, vamos –pidió Altaïr con la mano aún levantada.

Ella le miró dudando, sin saber si debía o no subir y dejar la ciudad con Altaïr para seguramente no volver jamás.

−Karika venga, no podemos retrasarnos más –dijo Altaïr metiéndole prisa –, vamos, sube…

−Si me voy… –dijo Karika con voz débil –significaría dejarlo todo atrás, no sé si…

Altaïr lo entendió. Ella estaba asustada.

− ¿Y qué perderías? ¿Una vida de esclavitud? –expuso él seriamente, interrumpiéndola –sabes que no puedes quedarte, Alzhira ha muerto y te ahorcarían por ello…

Karika asintió bajando la cabeza, ocultando las lagrimas que repentinamente se apoderaron de ella cayendo libremente de sus ojos por la vida que dejaba atrás, la única que había conocido; y aceptando la mano de Altaïr quién tiró de ella hacia arriba sentándola en el caballo tras él, echaron a cabalgar.

Dejaron la ciudad atrás en unos instantes cabalgando a galope tendido, con Karika abrazando a Altaïr por la espalda mientras ocultaba la cara entre sus hombros, y Altaïr con la mirada fija en el horizonte mientras espoleaba al caballo con el corazón fijo en su objetivo, que ya casi podía sentir en la lejanía, Masyaf; donde por fin encontraría a sus razones de vivir, Malik y María.

**.**

* * *

Malik se llevó la mano al estomago, intentando calmar la risa que no le dejaba respirar debido a la intensidad de la misma. Las lágrimas se caían de sus ojos mientras reía, divertido por la situación. María sin embargo le miraba con una mirada asesina que parecía querer perforarle el cráneo, en el caso de que continuara riéndose de ella.

Y la tercera persona en discordia era el pequeño bebe que tumbado en la cama hacía pequeños sonidos y se reía animadamente con sus ruidillos infantiles, mostrando unos pequeños hoyuelos graciosos y una boquita llena de babas y sin dientes; con una carita tierna y preciosa, y unos ojos grandes y dorados, enmarcados con unas largas pestañas negras bajo unos mechones de cabello castaño oscuro desordenado y despeinado.

El niño se reía mirando a María, provocando la risa de Malik y la furia de ella.

−Bueno ya está bien los dos –dijo María irritada - ¡el próximo que se ría no comerá!

Y eso sólo hizo que Malik riera con más fuerza, cayendo hacia atrás sobre la silla donde estaba sentado, casi desmayándose de risa.

−Deberías verte mujer… –logró decir Malik entre sus risas –eres la cosa más patética que he visto en… desde que puedo recordar…

María se volvió hacia él amenazante.

−Te recuerdo que ha sido TU hijo quien me ha puesto en ESTA situación, querido prometido –dijo ella irritada –; sigue riéndote y te aseguro que harás algo más que quedarte sin cenar.

Y ahí ya sí que Malik no lo pudo soportar.

Estalló en carcajadas y tomó al pequeño en brazos dando giros con él, besando cariñosamente la carita redonda y preciosa del bebe, que puso sus manitas sobre su cara, mirándolo tiernamente y haciendo sonidos divertido, tal vez sorprendido por la barba de Malik que le hacía cosquillas en las manos, pero acostumbrado por la cantidad de veces que le había cogido en brazos la persona a quien él creía su papá.

−Eres todo un guerrero hijo mío –rió Malik mirándolo divertido –, vas a ser todo un Assassin.

María bufó molesta.

−Sí con eso ya tenemos una nueva arma secreta para los asesinos –dijo ella sarcásticamente –, el ataque por vomito repentino ¡Que gran ofensiva!

−Niégalo todo lo que quieras –respondió Malik divertido –, pero tú has sido derrotada por él. –y continuó riendo.

María negó con la cabeza, terminado por rendirse, mostrando una ligera sonrisa de resignación; entonces se acercó a ellos pasando su brazo por la cintura de Malik, besándolo en el cuello y dando un besito tierno en la mejilla de su hijo, reposando su peso sobre el cuerpo de su prometido.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, contenta.

−Lo admito –dijo ella con los ojos aún cerrados –me habéis vencido… –y añadió con una sonrisa más amplia –pero esto aún no ha terminado…

−Espero esa revancha –dijo Malik retadoramente.

−La tendrás… –murmuró ella.

Y fueron acercando sus rostros cada vez más, hasta casi rozar sus labios.

− ¿Si? –murmuró Malik con los ojos ya cerrados, listo para el beso.

−Sí… –susurró ella, besándolo.

Unió sus labios en un beso profundo, luchando con sus lenguas por dominarse el uno al otro, mientras el pequeño bebe miraba por la ventana aún en los brazos de su padre, dando palmaditas distraído por los colores y sonidos de afuera, sin percatarse de lo que María y Malik estaban haciendo. Entonces María se apartó, sonriendo pícaramente.

−Déjame a Aurîl, lo llevaré con Farah –dijo María mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos –, las chicas lo cuidaran por un rato, además le encanta jugar con las piñas de los abetos del jardín, deben parecerle graciosas…

− ¿Tienes algo en mente, inglesa? –susurró Malik roncamente.

−Tal vez asesino, quien sabe… –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa, provocándole.

Y saliendo de la habitación con el bebé en brazos dejó a Malik solo en medio de la habitación, con una naciente sonrisa de diversión.

Era obvio lo que pretendía María, y él se lo pondría fácil ya que estaba deseándolo; así que se dirigió al armario a su derecha y abriendo las puertas de madera tallada sacó unas cuantas tarrinas de inciensos de diferentes aromas: Salvia, Jazmín, Lavanda, Hierbabuena, Azahar, Rosa de Persia… y varias velas de cera de abeja para crear ambiente, decorando la habitación con iluminación suave y humo y aquellos vapores aromáticos que la chica tanto adoraba.

Aún recordaba cómo María se había quedado prendada del aroma de la Rosa de Persia la primera vez que hicieron el amor, por eso siempre que estaban juntos dejaba que el olor de esas flores inundara la habitación, pues esta se había convertido sin pretenderlo en una seña de identidad en su amor… cada vez que veía una rosa en los jardines o en el pueblo, su mirada se iluminaba, al igual que la de ella.

Malik esperó, y al cabo de unos minutos ella regresó ya sin el niño; sonriéndole tentadoramente mientras se acercaba lentamente y le rodeaba con los brazos lo besó intensamente mientras él comenzaba a desatar el fajín que ataba su túnica y dejaba caer la molesta tela marrón al suelo, mientras María se separaba de sus labios y comenzaba a succionar su cuello con pasión, como si intentara beber el agua que le daba la vida…

Malik jadeó roncamente al sentirlo, y mientras María desataba las ataduras de la túnica de Maestro que él llevaba puesta; Malik se dedicó a desanudar torpemente por la excitación y la prisa los cordones de la ropa de María. Finalmente logró que la parte superior de la túnica de María cayera al suelo dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba, dándole libre acceso a la piel de su cuello, pecho y espalda, acariciando ahora libremente la pálida piel de su cintura provocando escalofríos en ella, que dejó de besar el cuello de su prometido para concentrarse en jadear sin que las rodillas le fallaran y cayera al suelo rendida de placer…

Y todo eso no había hecho más que empezar.

María lo sabía bien, a Malik podía faltarle un brazo… pero eso no impedía que fuera el amante más complaciente y meticuloso que había conocido…

Altaïr era tan diferente… era tan intenso, tan pasional, puro fuego contenido en un recipiente a punto de estallar. El sexo con él había sido siempre un éxtasis completo en el que no podía decir ni saber con seguridad en qué momento comenzaba su placer y terminaba la unión entre ellos, dada la forma de amar él que tenía, buscando las mayores reacciones en ambos, provocándola y haciéndola morir de placer… sin embargo Malik no era así. Malik era paciente, suave y matador a la vez, no era directo como Altaïr… podía pasar horas besando su piel solo para lograr estremecerla y dejarla completamente receptiva a sus caricias, haciendo que el sexo fuera tan, tan sensitivo que podría desmayarse sin necesidad de la pasión que con Altaïr compartía.

Por eso cuando el hombre se hubo desnudado por completo y la hubo dejado en iguales condiciones la empujó suavemente haciendo que ella cayera sobre la cama, deseando su tacto, mordiéndose el labio mientras él se tendía sobre ella y comenzaba a lamer su abdomen, haciéndola reír por las cosquillas y arquear la espalda a medida que él se acercaba más a sus piernas… entonces ella soltó su cabello, dejándolo libre y rizado sobre la almohada mientras se acomodaba y abría las piernas para permitir que él se pudiera acomodar sobre ella. Y Malik no se hizo de rogar.

Entró en ella con lentitud, acariciando sus hombros y besando su cuello mientras rozaba con su pecho los suyos, le provocaba mil y una sensaciones a medida que comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella…

El incienso ya flotaba suavemente haciendo que el cuarto pareciera tener vida propia a pesar de lo frío y solitario de los muros de oscura piedra gris. La luz entraba por los amplios ventanales, colándose entre las cortinas de las amplias ventanas, haciendo que el sol de la tarde se reflejara con sus tonos rojizos y naranjas en la pared, y a la vez reflejándose también en el espejo.

Parecía casi mágico… perfecto.

Una quietud sólo interrumpida por los sonidos que se mezclaban unos con otros; jadeos, risas y suspiros; todo entre besos y gemidos.

Si, sin duda era perfecto…

−Ma… Malik –jadeó ella mordiéndose su labio inferior fuertemente, intentando contener un grito de placer.

El joven sólo sonrió, satisfecho, y continuó en su labor de succionar y besar el cuello de la chica, quien incapaz de soportarlo más echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole libre acceso a su piel a la vez que aferraba fuertemente con sus piernas las caderas de Malik, quien se movió más despacio y profundo sólo para torturarla un poco. Por supuesto que lo estaba disfrutando, pero eso era demasiado.

Decir que estaba en el cielo era poco… bendito hombre, la estaba torturando deliberadamente, se lo cobraría con sus besos…

−_En cuanto pueda ponerme encima_ –pensó ella.

−Malik… más… más rápido… –jadeó ella casi suplicante.

Él de nuevo sólo sonrió, logrando irritarla, y ella subió más las piernas a la vez que arañaba su espalda, dejando una marca sangrienta en la bronceada piel del chico, que soltó un gruñido ronco, no sabía si de dolor o de placer, este alzó la cabeza para mirarla lujuriosamente antes de devorar su boca, besándola con pasión. La recorrió, uniendo sus labios en un beso intenso y ardiente, que ella devolvió con la misma pasión, luchando por dominarlo pero sin conseguirlo… hasta que él se separó rompiendo el beso.

−Me vuelves loco mujer… –dijo Malik apoyando su frente sobre la de ella –eres fuego puro María…

Eso la hizo sonreír, satisfecha.

−Ten cuidado entonces… no vayas… a quemarte… –logró articular ella aun jadeante.

Malik sonrió clavando sus oscuros ojos negros, ahora dilatados por la lujuria, en ella, que le devolvió la mirada casi divertida, sin despegar sus claros ojos azules de los suyos.

−Caminaría sobre el fuego por ti… –dijo Malik entrecerrando los ojos, para finalmente cerrarlos.

Ella se quedó atónita sintiendo su pulso acelerarse poco a poco, así que besó los labios del Rafik suavemente, haciendo que Malik se moviera de nuevo mientras devolvía el beso, tranquilamente.

**.**

* * *

Altaïr dejó las riendas en cuanto hubo pisado la tierra firme de las caballerizas de Masyaf.  
Un día y una noche cabalgando sin descanso con Karika a su espalda, sin importarle el calor, la sed o el cansancio… todo lo que fuera necesario por llegar a Masyaf lo antes posible y poder verlos, poder estar a su lado y junto a ellos de nuevo; su corazón latía apresuradamente a medida que ataba al caballo al poste de madera y ayudaba a Karika a bajar de la montura.

Y ahí estaban.

Altaïr se volvió a mirarla distraído, con más ganas de correr hacia arriba y subir a la fortaleza sin más demoras, pero sabía que no podía dejarla sola y desamparada en un sitio que era totalmente desconocido y nuevo para ella… así que se contuvo y esperó, tragó saliva y le sonrió un poco, cansada.

−No tienes que esperar por mí Altaïr –dijo Karika con voz amable –, sé que estás deseando ver a tu mujer y a Malik…

Altaïr la miró asombrado.

¿Cómo es que ella sabía el nombre de Malik?

Era cierto que él le había contado algunas de sus preocupaciones, en esas noches de desasosiego en las que el desanimo del encierro le superaba; pero también era cierto que no le había mencionado el nombre de ninguno de los dos en ningún momento, y eso le hizo dudar de cómo ella se habría enterado.

− ¿Cómo es que…? –comenzó él.

−Lo nombrabas en sueños –explicó ella.

Altaïr la miró abriendo mucho los ojos atónito. No tenía ni la menor idea de que hablara mientras dormía… tal vez su amor por Malik era tan grande que no podía dominar ni su propio subconsciente, que le traicionaba… bendita su mente; a saber que más cosas habría dicho o revelado estando en el mundo de los sueños.

−Pero que esto no te detenga –dijo Karika sonriendo un poco al ver las dudas en los dorados ojos de Altaïr –, ve y reúnete con ellos…

Él la miró agradecido, devolviendo la sonrisa realmente nervioso por dentro, como un chiquillo asustadizo.

−Gracias –dijo Altaïr y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Y echó a correr sin volver la vista atrás.

No le importó nada, ni la gente que lo miraba extrañada mientras él pasaba, ni estar lleno de polvo, sangre y suciedad, ni llevar las ropas desgarradas, nada, sólo ellos. Tenía en la cabeza sólo la imagen de poder abrazarlos… ya ni siquiera la rivalidad estúpida entre Malik y María tenía importancia; no después de tantos meses, no después de creerlo muerto y sin vida… esas cosas habían dejado de tener importancia, al menos en lo que él respectaba, y por eso corrió; entró en la fortaleza mientras los Assassins y los novicios le miraban como quien veía pasar un fantasma, sin reaccionar ni saber qué hacer ante la repentina reaparición de su Maestro…

Pero Altaïr los ignoró y tan solo corrió por los pasillos subiendo las tan conocidas escaleras de piedra, con toda la rapidez que sus cansadas piernas le permitían.

La sangre manchaba y goteaba de su túnica negra, hecha pedazos, el polvo y el barro manchaban sus botas y el sudor perlaba su piel… pero no importaba ¡no importaba! tenía que verlos, tenía que correr a sus brazos y decirles que estaba bien, que estaba con vida, que no había muerto… Ya no tenían que seguir sufriendo, ni llorando por él…

Había vuelto a casa.

María, su María… su mujer…

Por los dioses, cuanto la había añorado; los días, las noches que había pasado pensando en ella, soñando con ella, susurrando su nombre en su mente… su mirada siempre viva y tan clara como el cielo, de un azul grisáceo que él nunca había visto antes; su sonrisa siempre pícara, sus discusiones tontas por cualquier cosa, sus besos…

Y Malik…

En cuanto hablara con María iría a verle; imaginaba cuanto le había dolido su "muerte", de seguro habría sido un golpe muy duro para él, luego de haber perdido tanto en la vida el perderlo ahora a él también. Lo sabía, y tenía que remediarlo. Malik era algo más que su mejor amigo, su hermano, la única persona en la tierra en quien confiaba ciegamente y a quien quería más que a nadie, exceptuándola a ella… Sí, sin duda les había añorado, casi tanto que dolía. Por eso subió las escaleras con tanta prisa, como si la vida le fuera en ello; por eso cruzó los pasillos, sin mirar atrás y por eso abrió la puerta de la habitación sin importarle nada.

Se quedó de piedra.

Atónito, helado, petrificado, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

La mano en el pomo de la puerta cayó lentamente hacia abajo, mientras el ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco, y los ojos se entrecerraron instantáneamente, casi involuntariamente. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser mentira, una ilusión, un espejismo, sus ojos tenían que estar mintiéndole… así que parpadeó varias veces para salir de dudas, pero lamentable e incomprensiblemente la escena continuaba ahí, clavándose en su mente y en su corazón como una puñalada.

Increíble…

Lo que jamás en la vida hubiera esperado ni imaginado, delante de sus narices y por parte de sus dos seres más amados…

Traición.

María aferraba los brazos de Malik con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre los cojines, su largo cabello castaño suelto y esparcido como un abanico de tinta sobre las sabanas, mientas que Malik se movía sobre ella, envistiéndola fuertemente y besando su cuello con la cabeza hundida en su hombro, a la vez que ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas y suspiraba su nombre pidiendo, casi suplicando, por más…

Altaïr sintió ganas de vomitar, de morirse allí mismo.

María movió la cabeza, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, a punto de llegar al orgasmo, suspirando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados sin notar la presencia del otro en la habitación… hasta que los abrió y cruzó sus claros ojos azules con los intensos miel claro de él, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

−Altaïr –murmuró María sin creerlo, sintiendo como su pulso se disparaba.

Malik alzó la cabeza al instante al oír ese nombre y la miró con el ceño fruncido, confuso, sin entender por qué ella lo nombraba ahora.

− ¿Qué? –dudó Malik aun sin percatarse − ¿por qué nombras ahora a…?

Pero se detuvo a sí mismo en el acto al seguir la dirección de los ojos de María, encontrándose delante de él, en pie frente a la puerta, a la persona que más había deseado ver durante meses; la persona que más había amado durante toda su existencia, la persona que le había robado la vida, el alma y el corazón juntos llevándoselos con una sola mano, con una sola mirada de sus ojos dorados…

Altaïr.

El Águila de Masyaf, su Águila…

Malik se levantó al instante, cubriéndose a sí mismo con la manta como mejor pudo, envolviéndosela a la cintura mientras María hacía lo mismo con las sabanas. Ambos se levantaron apresuradamente y se acercaron a Altaïr sin poder creer lo que veían, sin poder creer que él estuviera vivo; no después de imaginarlo muerto durante meses… eso era una bendición de Ala, sólo así se lo explicaba.

− ¡Altaïr, estás vivo! –exclamó María corriendo hacia él – ¡Gracias a Dios por…!

Sin embargo Altaïr se apartó, no dejando que le abrazara. Ella se detuvo de golpe al ver que él se había apartado y clavó sus ojos en los de él, mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos lentamente.

− ¡Hermano has vuelto! –gritó Malik pletórico de felicidad corriendo a abrazarlo también.

Sin embargo esta vez Altaïr no se apartó sino que salió a su encuentro, y cerrando su mano en un puño le partió la cara de un golpe rompiéndole el labio por la fuerza del mismo, haciendo que el joven Rafik se tambaleara y cayera al suelo llevándose la mano a la boca, donde la sangre comenzaba a caer desde la herida.

− ¡Altaïr! –gritó María angustiada.

Se quedó parada en el centro de la habitación, sin saber si acercarse a Altaïr y rodearle con sus brazos para calmarlo o agacharse y ayudar a Malik, que tenía su mirada angustiada y culpable clavada en Altaïr, quien desprendía ira por cada poro de su piel, con sus ojos miel claro tan furiosos como María no había visto nunca.

Se asustó.

Pero Altaïr parecía no estar prestándole atención, tenía sus ojos fijos en Malik, sin separar su clara mirada de los oscuros ojos del chico.

− ¡Sí! Sí… ¡hermano! –gritó Altaïr furioso − ¡Eso era yo… tu hermano!

Malik se levantó lentamente, con la culpa, el dolor y el remordimiento grabados a fuego en el rostro. Intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero Altaïr se alejó, retrocediendo.

−Altaïr déjame explicártelo… nosotros… –comenzó Malik.

Sin embargo Altaïr le interrumpió, negando con la cabeza, enfadado, dolido e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.

− ¡Como te atreves a llamarte hermano mío! –gritó Altaïr aun negando con la cabeza − ¡he pasado meses solo, perdido y medio muerto, trabajando como esclavo sólo para volver aquí y tú me robas la mujer a la primera oportunidad hijo de puta!

Malik no dijo nada, tan solo agachó la cabeza, tensando la mandíbula y apretando los puños, incapaz de decir nada… dolía demasiado.

Pero Altaïr continuó, incapaz de contenerse.

− ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así nunca! –gritó Altaïr –Es más… ¡no vuelvas a acercarte a mí!  
− ¡Te creíamos muerto Altaïr! –interrumpió María acercándose a él de nuevo – ¡No sabes cuánto hemos sufrido!

Altaïr clavó ahora en ella sus intensos y dolidos ojos dorados. María negó con la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos, intentando retenerlas…

−Si, ya veo cuanto luto guardasteis por mí –dijo Altaïr dolido.  
−No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando Altaïr –exclamó Malik adelantándose dos pasos, incapaz de callarse más −, siempre has sido un arrogante cuando te enfadas, ¡no tienes ni idea de…!

Altaïr lo interrumpió acercándose a la puerta, deteniéndose justo en el umbral antes de salir.

Les dirigió a ambos una mirada fría y neutral, pero en el fondo cargada de dolor.

−No me interesa –dijo Altaïr fríamente −, no volváis a acercaros a mí ninguno de los dos…

Y tras decir eso salió de la habitación.

− ¡Altaïr! –gritó María.

**.**

* * *

Altaïr suspiró, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz con el ceño fruncido.

No podía creerlo… es que no, simplemente no podía… su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo.

Malik, Malik, ¡Malik! cómo… ¿cómo en nombre de los Dioses había podido hacerle algo así? ¡Cómo!

¿Y María? ¿Cómo había podido la mujer que había dejado todo por su "supuesto" amor traicionarle con la única persona que ella sabía de sobra que podía partirle el corazón?

Tenía el corazón ya no roto, sino destrozado, humillado, pisoteado y pulverizado. No podía creer que su vida fuera tan puta como para hacerle algo así… quizá el destino le odiaba, o los Dioses eran crueles; quizá Cristo, o Ala, o Buda, o Ganesha le odiaban tanto que querían torturarle por robar las vidas de otros antes de tiempo, usurpando la labor que tan sólo a ellos pertenecía, y por eso habían hecho que las únicas dos personas a las que les había abierto su corazón y sus sentimientos se hubieran unido en su contra para traicionarle cruelmente.

Tal vez no hubiera Dioses y simplemente Malik y María eran unos bastardos traidores… pensamiento por el que más se inclinaba a medida que pasaban los minutos y el dolor de su corazón iba en aumento; ya no sólo por la traición, sino por los meses que había pasado pensando en ellos y añorándolos en Damasco mientras había sido esclavo de Alzhira.

La ira creció en él con rapidez. Mientras el dolor aumentaba esta y el resentimiento le iban devorando por dentro como un veneno en el alma… y dolía como el infierno.

Golpeó con fuerza el muro de piedra sobre el que estaba sentado, haciéndose sangre en los nudillos y levantándose la piel, pero no le importó. ¿Qué era un poco de sangre comparado con el dolor que estaba sintiendo? Nada, no era nada más que un rasguño sin importancia. Pero poco podía sospechar que todo su dolor no había hecho más que empezar. Estaba sentado sobre el muro de los jardines con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas de piedra, con la vista perdida en las montañas mientras el sol bañaba las claras y frías aguas del lago, cuando escuchó un sonido que le sobresaltó.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de una alucinación… pero no, definitivamente no podía ser algo producto de su mente, se había oído demasiado nítido y cercano como para no ser real.

Era la risa de un niño, de un bebé más concretamente.

Altaïr se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas que nublaban sus ojos pero que se había negado a dejar caer, levantándose con lentitud y acercándose paso a paso al origen del sonido, en dirección a la planta superior de los jardines paso a paso, lentamente, como si se dirigiera al matadero; pero sin perder la curiosidad ni por un segundo a pesar de su dolor. Subió las escaleras y miró a la derecha, al pequeño cobertizo en el que había estanterías y cojines bajo unos toldos, y allí encontró su respuesta.

Una de las mujeres de los jardines, quién si sus ojos no le engañaban se trataba de Farah, estaba de rodillas en uno de los cojines jugando con un pequeño fardo entre sus manos.

Altaïr se acercó despacio y en silencio, sin que ella notara su presencia.

− ¿Verdad que si? –reía ella mientras hablaba con voz exageradamente dulzona e infantil − ¿verdad que eres una bolita pequeña y preciosa Aurîl? ¿A que si bebé, a que si?

Entonces vio como se inclinaba y rozaba su nariz con algo que había envuelto entre un fardo de tela naranja, y hacía ruidos de pedorretas provocando la risa que Altaïr había oído antes.

−Tu Abbi se va a poner muy feliz ¿verdad que si bebé lindo? –continuaba ella sin percatarse de que Altaïr se acercaba.

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde y Altaïr la interrumpió sobresaltándola al ver la sombra ocultar la luz del sol sobre ella.

− ¿Quién es su Abbi, Farah? –preguntó Altaïr.

Farah se volvió de golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendida y aterrorizada al ver que se trataba de Altaïr, a quien ella creía muerto; como todos en Masyaf. La joven gritó y retrocedió, incrédula y asustada, hasta que no pudo retroceder más porque su espalda chocó contra la pared de piedra tras ella.

−Ala protégeme... misericordioso… –comenzó a balbucear ella.

Altaïr negó con la cabeza irritado.

−Farah, soy yo Altaïr –dijo Altaïr adelantándose, perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero ella se levantó de un saltó y se apartó, asustada y sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

−Mi... m-mi Maestro Altaïr murió… no podéis ser… –continuó ella mirándole a los ojos dudando.

Altaïr se cansó, exasperado.

− ¡Por los Dioses mujer, soy yo! –gritó Altaïr irritado − ¡Soy Altaïr! ¡Estoy vivo, me estás viendo con tus propios ojos!

−P-pero… –dudó ella ya sin retroceder, comenzando a creerlo.

−Mírame Farah –ordenó Altaïr –, sabes que soy yo…

Farah clavó sus ojos negros en los miel claro de Altaïr de nuevo, abriéndolos muchísimo por la sorpresa, quedándose boquiabierta y cayendo de rodillas al instante con una reverencia, avergonzada.

− ¡Mi señor Altaïr! –exclamó ella − ¡perdonadme Maestro!

Altaïr se agachó, poniéndose a su altura y hablando más tranquilo ahora, al ver que ella había entrado en razón por fin.

−No hay nada que perdonar –dijo Altaïr con seriedad.

−Maestro –asintió ella.

Entonces Altaïr le ofreció su mano para levantarse, y ella la aceptó poniéndose en pie ambos, mientras Altaïr clavaba su mirada en el pequeño fardo de tela en el suelo, a su lado.

Ahora podía examinarlo más libremente, dada la cercanía.

Era un bebé muy joven, tal vez de unos pocos meses de edad, y era precioso. Tenía una matita de pelo castaño oscuro revuelto y despeinado, bajo la que brillaban dos grandes y avellanados ojos claros que lo miraban con curiosidad, enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas negras. Sus mejillas eran regordetas y sonrosadas, y Altaïr comprobó que cuando el niño sonrió contento por la nueva persona que había frente a él, curioso, unos pequeños hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas graciosamente.

Se preguntaba quién podría ser el padre del crío cuando las palabras de Farah vinieron a su mente de nuevo… ella había dicho: _"…tu Abbi se pondrá muy feliz…"_ lo cual significaba que su "papá" como ella había dicho, era un Assassin o el bebé no tendría derecho de estar en la fortaleza.

La curiosidad pudo más que su orgullo, así que preguntó de nuevo.

−No has respondido a mi pregunta –observó seriamente.

Farah apartó la mirada, incomoda.

− ¿Mi señor? –dudó ella inocentemente.

− ¿Quién es su Abbi? –repitió Altaïr − ¿Quién es el padre de este niño?

Farah le miró y se ruborizó, no sabiendo qué responder sin sentirse como una estúpida, por lo que optó por decirle la verdad y con rapidez.

−Es hijo de Malik, mi señor –respondió ella, sin mirarlo.

Puñalada.

Altaïr se quedó mudo, tal como si le hubieran asestado una puñalada en el pecho; palideció lentamente, sin despegar la mirada del niño.

−Ma-Malik… –logró decir finalmente.

Ella asintió.

−Así es, mi señor –respondió Farah.

Altaïr quería morirse.

Esto no podía estar pasando… Dioses, tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser verdad, quería despertar…

− ¿Su madre…? –preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

Sabía la respuesta, la sabía… pero quería oírlo de labios de otra persona, sólo para asegurarse de que no era una cruel pesadilla. Farah clavó la mirada en el niño incapaz de mirar a Altaïr por más tiempo, incomoda, sabiendo que sus palabras iban a herirle considerablemente.

−Aurîl es hijo del Maestro Malik y de Lady María, mi señor –respondió Farah lentamente, mirándole para comprobar el impacto de sus palabras.

Sin embargo Altaïr no se movió ni reaccionó.

Tan solo dejó que sus ojos recorrieran de nuevo al niño inocente, Aurîl, el hijo de Malik y María… antes de palidecer por completo y sentir como se moría por dentro con deliberada lentitud, como si su alma, su corazón y sus entrañas se estuvieran quemando igual que un papiro bajo una llamarada.

Traición…

El único sentimiento que Altaïr pensaba que no iba a experimentar… y sin embargo el que más le embargaba, envenenándole como un acido.

−Aurîl… –repitió Altaïr, apartando la mirada del bebé y clavándola en el cielo.

Y el frío se apoderó de su corazón, y ya no supo nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N – Hasta ahí el cap 10 ^^**

**Bueno niñas, y lectores en general, debo deciros que solo quedan 3 capis para el final, increible pero cierto =D**

**Aviso ya de que los siguientes 3 capitulos van a ser un no parar de emociones, porque se va a resolver todo XDD ya lo vereis!**

**Y nada, ya sabeis donde esta el boton, coments son amigos siempre!**


	11. Ardiendo

**De Amor a Beso de Traición**

_**Capitulo 11**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ardiendo"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Altaïr cruzó las puertas del vestíbulo con la mirada fija al frente, sin ver nada realmente, nada le interesaba, ya nada tenía importancia… excepto una cosa. La luz era dorada al reflejarse en los gastados pero duros y fríos ladrillos de piedra, sin embargo para él brillaba tan gris y opaca como si de un día nublado y lluvioso se tratase; así se sentía desde que supo la verdad que había tenido oculta ante sus ojos, y así seguiría sintiéndose hasta que lograra encontrar algo que le devolviera al menos un poco de paz interior. Cosa que por otra parte dudaba.

Los guardianes le miraban con sumo respeto cuando pasaba a su lado, inclinándose con una reverencia, tal como hacían siempre; sin embargo, aunque ninguno expresara sus pensamientos en voz alta todos pensaban lo mismo. Antes se había admirado a Altaïr ya no sólo por su gran talento, cosa innegable, era una leyenda viva no sólo por haber sido el único en toda la historia de la Hermandad en lograr el rango de Maestro Assassin a una edad muy joven; sino por haber descubierto la conspiración Templaria y haber no dado muerte a los nueve miembros más importantes de su orden y por haber librado a la Hermandad de la gran mentira que el traidor Al Mualim había tejido en sus mentes durante años, haciéndolos por fin libres.

Antes se le había respetado por eso, si, y toda la ciudad estaba de acuerdo en que no había ni habría nadie mejor para sentarse en el "trono" de Masyaf y asumir el liderazgo de los Assassins, por eso habían estado tan contentos cuando Altaïr se convirtió en Gran Maestre.

Sin embargo ahora se le respetaba incluso más que antes si era posible, ya no se le temía ni se le consideraba un hombre afortunado y talentoso; ahora había ascendido a la categoría de "elegido de los Dioses" por haber burlado a la muerte ya no solo una vez, sino dos, y haber regresado con vida y a salvo para proteger la ciudad y a la Hermandad…

Altaïr, el Águila de Masyaf, era querido, respetado y admirado por su pueblo.

Tal vez eso hubiera podido traerle un poco de felicidad en otros tiempos, cuando su orgullo era tan grande como el camino que el sol recorría del alba al crepúsculo… pero no ahora.

Ya no.

No ahora que había sido traicionado tan profundamente que sus sentimientos habían sido arrancados de su pecho… Dioses, pensaba Altaïr para sí mismo cada vez con más frecuencia, el dolor era casi lo menos importante, ya había dejado de auto compadecerse y llorar de frustración y rabia… no, eso ya no le quitaba el sueño; el veneno que corría por sus venas era mucho más poderoso que la pena.

Altaïr subió las escaleras a paso rápido en dirección a su escritorio donde, como cada día, se sentaba a escuchar los informes de los Assassins y planeaba nuevos ataques y marcaba objetivos dando órdenes a los todos los Assassins de Masyaf y de toda Tierra Santa, cosa que le mantenía ocupado y distraído mientras podía. Por eso se había volcado en el trabajo olvidando todo lo demás. Ese hecho preocupaba a Malik y María casi tanto como el dolor y el resentimiento que Altaïr les profesaba en esos momentos, partiéndoles el corazón.

Pero a Altaïr no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada.

Y todos lo habían notado, el cambio había sido demasiado radical incluso para él… en la aldea se comentaba por la plaza, o en el mercado; hasta que llegó un punto en que se volvió insoportable.

Malik subía de las caballerizas fuera de la ciudad en dirección a la fortaleza, cuando de nuevo escuchó los interminables comentarios de la gente, irritándolo y preocupándolo más que nada.

−Pero Ygrira –decía una mujer que transportaba dos pesados cantaros de agua de la fuente –, no esperarías que reaccionara de otro modo ¿verdad? al fin y al cabo es hombre…

La otra mujer, más joven y con una cesta de dátiles bajo el hombro bufó, molesta.

− ¿No lo dije yo? –inquirió retóricamente a la otra –Esa Inglesa es una maldición de Ala… les ha destruido la vida no sólo al Maestro Altaïr, sino también al Maestro Malik, ¡Yala Ala… arda en el infierno esa maldita!

− ¡No blasfemes niña! –exclamó la mujer más mayor –Pero tienes razón… Ala le dará su castigo, ya que el Maestro Altaïr no tiene valor para hacer lo que debe…

Eso pareció indignar a la chica, Ygrira, que miró escandalizada a la mujer más vieja; y no sólo a ella, porque Malik tensó la mandíbula al escuchar como hablaban de asuntos, que nada tenían de triviales, con la felicidad y ligereza de quien habla de las cosechas o de las compras del día… estúpidas.

Se acercó lentamente, escuchando.

− ¡Yala tía Falika, no blasfemes tú ahora! –dijo finalmente la joven –El Maestro Altaïr no merece tus palabras.

−No digo tal cosa niña –continuó la otra –, pero al Maestro Al Mualim no le hubiera temblado el pulso para empuñar una espada y hacer correr la sangre…

Malik palideció.

Sabía bien que la mujer tenía razón, mucha razón, demasiada. Si de Al Mualim se tratase en vez de Altaïr, no hubiera dudado ni un minuto en cortarle a él la cabeza por traición, mientras que a María la hubieran lapidado por ramera. Si pudo apuñalar a Altaïr que era su mejor asesino sin titubear, no le temblaría la mano al hacer justicia con ellos… por eso Malik tragó saliva alegrándose internamente de que Al Mualim estuviese muerto y enterrado.

Sin embargo eso ya era demasiado, no podía permitir que esas mujeres insinuaran que Altaïr no tenía valor para matarlos, por Ala ¡no es que le faltara el valor, es que tenía cordura! cosa de la que Al Mualim carecía por completo… así que decidió que esa situación se terminaba ahí.

Decidió intervenir y cortarlo ya de una buena vez.

− ¿Qué decís tía? –dudó la chica Ygrira.

−Digo que el deber de un marido… –comenzó la mujer mayor antes de ser interrumpida.

− ¡Bueno ya es suficiente! –dijo Malik, irritado.

Ambas mujeres palidecieron y se quedaron mudas de vergüenza, casi soltando los cantaros y las cestas que llevaban en las manos, pero eso no detuvo a Malik, cuya paciencia se había agotado.

−Ma…maestro Malik, mi señor –comenzó a disculparse la chica joven inclinando la cabeza –, nosotras no…

−Silencio, mujer –ordenó Malik, sin prestarle atención a sus disculpas vacías –; no me interesan vuestras excusas.

La joven se ruborizó, bajando la cabeza y enmudeció sin saber que replicar, por lo que su tía continuó con la disculpa.

−Mi señor, nosotras sólo… –continuó la mujer mayor.

−Ata tu lengua antes de calumniar con tus intrigas mujer –dijo Malik sin compasión, cansado –, no quieras que tus palabras lleguen a oídos del Maestro…

Eso aterrorizó a las dos mujeres, que se inclinaron más profundamente, pasando del pálido al rojo en un momento, avergonzadas.

−Por favor mi señor –dijeron ellas –os lo rogamos, Ala es testigo de que no…

−Suficiente –cortó Malik, negando con la cabeza.

Ellas se callaron y le miraron, esperando una sentencia de castigo o algo peor, sin embargo Malik no dudó al responder.

−No quiero oír que se hable más de este tema, ni vosotras, ni nadie –dijo Malik claramente mirándolas a los ojos − ¿He hablado con claridad?

Ambas asintieron rápidamente.

−Claro como el día mi señor –respondió la joven.

−Veremos –cortó Malik de nuevo, y se dio la vuelta ignorándolas.

Salió de la plaza siendo observado por los aldeanos que habían presenciado toda la escena, atónitos, pero sin importarle realmente, ya era hora de que cesaran esos rumores estúpidos sobre Altaïr, María y él, ya era la hora de que Altaïr tomara cartas en el asunto por muy resentido que estuviese; no podían permitir que se pusiera en duda su honor y siguieran hablando de ellos tres con esas libertades… esto se tenía que terminar, así que debía hablar con él y sin tardar.

Desde que Altaïr había entrado por aquella puerta ese día y les había visto a María y a él haciendo el amor, los corazones de los tres se habían roto.

Malik no era estúpido.

Lo sabía bien… sus miradas, las de los tres, los habían delatado.

María podía quererle, eso no lo dudaba ni un instante; pero amaba más a Altaïr de lo que podría amarlo nunca a él. Ciertamente no es que le supusiera un gran dolor conocer esa verdad pues siempre lo había sabido, y a quien quería engañar… para él también era así, estaban en la misma situación. Malik amaba a Altaïr más de lo que su mente consciente e inconsciente podía controlar; una clase de amor que por María no había sentido ni sentiría nunca. La quería, por supuesto. ¿La amaba? sí. Pero ¿sentir ese amor que le rompía el alma con una sola mirada? no, no lo sentía, y lo sabían… los dos.

Por eso María y él habían llegado a quererse tanto, porque eran almas gemelas que se comprendían, apoyaban y daban amor mutuamente… y por eso les había destruido por dentro la llegada de Altaïr.

Había hecho que los sentimientos que ambos tenían por Altaïr, María y él, resurgieran como un ave fénix de sus cenizas con más fuerza que nunca, dándoles una bofetada en la cara cuando Altaïr dijo las palabras que más les podían haber dolido a ambos: _"…no volváis a acercaros a mi nunca…"_ les había destruido.

Y ahora además estaba Aurîl.

El niño era hijo de Altaïr, pero eso no lo sabía nadie excepto María y él; y luego de cómo había reaccionado Altaïr, echándolos de su vida casi por completo, odiándolos y sumiéndose en su dolor y su soledad… era casi imposible que aceptara la posibilidad de querer a ese niño en su vida.

Aún así tenía que hablar con él de tanto… quería aclarar tantas cosas, confesarle lo que había pasado, cuánto le había añorado, cuánto le quería y sabía que era muy posible que Altaïr ni le escuchara; pero debía intentarlo al menos…

Asintiendo para sí mismo en un intento por darse valor Malik tragó saliva y se dirigió a la fortaleza a paso rápido.

**.**

* * *

Altaïr jugó con el cuchillo en su mano y la vista perdida en la nada, pensativo.

Había pasado un mes desde que había vuelto a Masyaf, el mes más horrible de su existencia, los treinta días más horribles que podía recordar desde que tenía uso de razón; y eso que había estado en situaciones muy malas antes… ¿y que eran la muerte, la esclavitud, el dolor físico, el cansancio comparados con el dolor de ser traicionado por las dos personas que mas amaba?

Nada.

Viento, aire, polvo… no eran nada en comparación.

Sin embargo ya le daba igual todo, ser traicionado incluido, hasta podía reírse de la ironía de la situación con amarga crueldad, con humor negro casi. Él no era de las personas propensas al humor, pero la gente cambia después de todo, o eso es lo que se decía al menos en situaciones como esas… ¿Qué le importaba que su mejor amigo, su hermano, el hombre que había amado en toda su vida más que a su propia existencia, le hubiera robado a la mujer con la que había decidido casarse y formar una familia? ¡bah! tonterías… que lo disfrutara.

Que lo disfrutaran ambos.

Ahora él tenía la libertad de antaño, y podría volver a sentir la sangre correr por sus manos mientras volaba como un águila.

¿A quien quería engañar?

Rió en voz alta.

Dolía. ¡Dolía como el infierno! ¡Dolía hasta ser insoportable! No quería verlos, no quería volver a ver sus malditas caras nunca jamás; ni los ojos grises negruzcos de Malik ni la sonrisa pícara de María… ¡no!

No más.

Se puso en pie de golpe y lanzó el cuchillo con furia y rabia hacia delante sin percatarse de que había llegado alguien tan concentrado en sus pensamientos como estaba, quedando el cuchillo clavado en la gruesa columna frente a él, haciendo una brecha en la pulida y gastada madera, y la persona a la que menos deseaba y esperaba ver en ese momento con un tajo en la cara y la sangre resbalando por su mejilla. Altaïr respiró con fuerza aun con la boca abierta por la furia de antes, frunciendo el ceño de golpe e intentando serenarse.

Malik no hizo nada, ni se inmutó por la sangre que bañaba su cara; tenía los ojos preocupados y angustiados clavados en Altaïr, que ahora andaba de un lado a otro detrás del escritorio sin mirarle, impaciente por algo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo con brusquedad clavando sus ojos miel claro en los suyos, haciendo que tragara saliva sin saber a qué atenerse ni cómo reaccionaría.

Altaïr apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa del escritorio recargando todo el peso de sus hombros sobre ellas, mirándolo sin relajar la postura, como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

− ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó finalmente Altaïr rudamente.

Malik no titubeó al responder, había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

−Tenemos que hablar Altaïr –dijo finalmente.

Altaïr bufó sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro ni un ápice.

−Entre nosotros ya está todo hablado "hermano" –respondió Altaïr, tensando ligeramente la mandíbula –; no tenemos nada que hablar.

Malik vio que se estaba tratando de contener por algo que estaba deseando decirle, gritarle tal vez, pero no dijo nada; por lo que Malik insistió conociendo de sobra la cabezonería de Altaïr en cuestiones en las que su orgullo estaba en juego o en las que pudiera mostrarse a sí mismo vulnerable.

− ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido Altaïr? –cuestionó Malik impacientemente –ni siquiera sabes lo que tengo que decir, ni si es algo importante, y ya estás dándolo todo por sentado…

Altaïr le miró incrédulo frunciendo más profundamente el ceño y arrugando un poco los labios, mordiéndose la lengua para no explotar.

− ¿Qué yo…? –repitió Altaïr, pero se detuvo a si mismo respirando profundamente –vete Malik, ahora.

Malik fue el irritado ahora.

Frunció el ceño dándose la vuelta para irse, molesto por la estúpida arrogancia e intransigencia de Altaïr, sin embargo cuando hubo dado tres pasos en dirección a las escaleras cambió de opinión. No, no podía irse así sin más, ya habían retrasado esa conversación demasiado tiempo; si tenían que acabar a golpes, que así fuera… pero desde luego no se iba a acobardar e irse como un perrito con el rabo entre las patas, ya no más, no esta vez.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Altaïr encarándolo, quien al ver que no se iba le miró con la irritación reflejada en su cara, sin disimularla ya.

−He dicho que te vayas Malik –repitió Altaïr más autoritariamente –, no quiero hablar contigo.

Pero Malik en vez de alejarse se acercó.

−Y yo he dicho que tengo que hablar contigo ahora Altaïr –insistió Malik firmemente.

Altaïr entonces dio un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos, frustrado y enfadado.

− ¡Lárgate! –ordenó.

− ¡No! –gritó Malik acercándose todavía más.

Malik cruzó los dos pasos de distancia que lo separaban del escritorio, intentando hacerle escuchar aunque fuera al menos una explicación de todo lo que había pasado, pero Altaïr dio un salto hacia delante pasando ambas piernas por encima de la mesa, colocándose entre Malik y el escritorio, quedando a escasos centímetros; entonces Altaïr tomó con ambas manos la túnica de Malik sujetándolo con fuerza, cerrando los puños igual que aquella vez antes de irse a Chipre.

Cuánto deseaba Altaïr retroceder el tiempo y poder volver a ese día, cuando los dos eran más felices…

Sin embargo, a diferencia de entonces, esta vez Malik sí que reaccionó, repitió el gesto de Altaïr y le sujetó con la mano, cerrando el puño sobre su túnica, empujándose mutuamente, hasta que Altaïr chocó con el escritorio quedando apoyado sobre él. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos redujo la fuerza del agarre, mirándose a los ojos intensamente sin querer ceder ninguno de los dos.

−Que- te - lar- ges –repitió Altaïr temblando, no sabía si de ira o de rabia o de qué con exactitud.

−No me pienso ir –insistió Malik, sin aflojar.

Entonces Altaïr le soltó bruscamente, respirando con ira contenida, comenzando a andar de un lado para otro de nuevo, mientras Malik se colocaba la túnica y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

− ¡Idiota testarudo! –exclamó frustrado Altaïr, deteniéndose.

− ¡Estúpido arrogante! –respondió Malik sin dejarse vencer.

Entonces Altaïr cruzó los tres pasos que los separaban y tomando a Malik de la túnica le atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, uniendo sus labios y dejándole atónito.

Malik se quedó con los ojos como platos, entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa y soltó un jadeo de incredulidad, momento que Altaïr aprovechó para profundizar el beso con los ojos cerrados y el pulso acelerado; dominando un beso al que Malik no había respondido por el asombro y la perplejidad, pero al cual estaba comenzando a responder intensamente, haciendo que Altaïr se sintiera flotar. Entonces Malik jadeó entre sus labios pasando la mano por detrás del brazo de Altaïr, subiéndola por su nuca hasta que llegó su capucha, que bajó de un tirón mientras ambos luchaban una batalla por dominar el beso sin dejarse vencer, uniendo sus lenguas y recorriendo sus bocas apasionadamente…

Siguieron besándose intensamente hasta que el aire les faltó y Altaïr se separó rompiendo el beso, provocando un gemido de Malik por la repentina separación y un suspiro ronco y bajo salir de su propia garganta, deseando más… un hilillo de saliva unía sus labios y Altaïr se lo relamió mientras se mordía el labio inferior cerrando los ojos con sufrimiento y tragando saliva.

−Dioses… aún con todo te sigo queriendo… –murmuró Altaïr para sí mismo sin saber si Malik le había oído o no.

Sin embargo al alzar la cabeza para clavar su mirada en la de Malik y comprobar si realmente había escuchado sus palabras, vio que Malik tenía los ojos acuosos y le miraba intensamente, como perforándole con una lanza. No pudo sostenerle la mirada, dolía demasiado.

−Vete –dijo Altaïr sin mirarle.

Malik no se movió.

−Eres un idiota Altaïr… –dijo Malik frunciendo el ceño –sigues sin entender nada…

Altaïr se volvió dispuesto a golpearle y borrar esa mirada de su rostro que le estaba matando, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Malik continuó.

− ¿Recuerdas el día antes de irte a Chipre? –dijo Malik, acercándose.

Altaïr lo recordaba perfectamente.

Fue el día en que estuvieron en una situación muy similar a esa, ambos en ese mismo despacho, ambos discutiendo, y ambos terminado muy juntos, a punto de besarse… sin embargo lo que debería haber sucedido ese día, no había sucedido, habían levantado una muralla entre ellos que lo había ocasionado todo. Todo lo que había pasado comenzó aquel día. Y ahí estaban ahora, en la misma situación, pero habiéndose dado el beso que deberían haberse dado hacía tanto.

Sin embargo a pesar de recordarlo perfectamente, Altaïr no hizo nada, no asintió ni se movió. Estaba confundido. No entendía por qué Malik había hecho lo que había hecho ni por qué le había traicionado.

Al ver que Altaïr no iba a responder, Malik continuó.

−Ese día me dijiste que sabías la razón de por qué yo me comportaba extraño contigo –continuó Malik mirándole fijamente –y que no ibas a ser tu quien me lo dijera… ¿lo recuerdas?

Altaïr le miró de mala gana, con el ceño fruncido por el dolor.

Oh… por supuesto que lo recordaba.

−Si me hubieras dicho lo que pasaba entonces –dijo Malik dolido acercándose hasta estar a apenas un paso de distancia –nada de esto hubiera sucedido…

Sin embargo esas palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Altaïr.

Eso ya era demasiado.

¿Cómo por los Dioses se atrevía Malik a echarle algo en cara a él? ¿Con qué cara tenía el valor de decirle que todo había sucedido por culpa suya? ¡Esto era increíble! Altaïr no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, era el colmo…

− ¡Qué! –gritó Altaïr incrédulo, volviéndose hacia él con rabia − ¿¡Qué has dicho!

− ¿Por qué me has besado? –insistió Malik sin responder.

Pero Altaïr le ignoró, furioso.

− ¡Responde! –gritó Altaïr negando con la cabeza sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

− ¡No! ¡Responde tú Altaïr! –gritó Malik, también enfadado ahora − ¿¡Por qué me has besado! ¡Sabes la respuesta! lo sabes…

Altaïr ya no pudo más.

Cerró la mano en un puño y le golpeó, ladeando el rostro de Malik por la fuerza del puñetazo; sin embargo esta vez Malik no retrocedió sino que le encaró, devolviendo el golpe y rompiéndole el labio a Altaïr por la fuerza contenida, que estaba reprimiendo luego de tanto tiempo sufriendo por él… no, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, y la tensión parecía a punto de explotar entre los dos.

− ¡Maldito hijo de puta! –gritó Altaïr - ¿¡Si sabías que estaba enamorado de ti por qué te acostaste con María!

Malik le miró con el ceño fruncido y la sangre cayendo por su mejilla, manchando su túnica sin importarle.

− ¡¿Y por qué tú no me dijiste entonces que me querías, maldito idiota? –gritó Malik, frustrado y dolido − ¡Si hubiera sabido que me amabas habría removido cielo tierra para encontrarte!

Altaïr rió divertido al escuchar las palabras de Malik, sin poder creer que la situación se hubiera vuelto tan morbosa e irónicamente retorcida, negando con la cabeza y escupiendo sangre.

−Ya lo veo –dijo Altaïr sarcásticamente, mordaz –, removiste cielo y tierra, sí, ¡para robarme a la única mujer que me ha querido!

Malik negó con la cabeza, cansado.

−Ni aun ahora puedes dejar de ser un arrogante egocéntrico… no te importa lo que María o yo pudimos haber sufrido –escupió Malik dolido − ¡Siempre eres tú! ¡Tú, tú y tú!

Altaïr estaba a punto de explotar… y la frase de Malik fue el detonante.

¿Egoísta? ¿Le había llamado egoísta?

Altaïr se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas sobre Malik, derribándolo, tirándolo al suelo y quedando encima de él; comenzando a dar puñetazos con toda su fuerza… desahogando toda la rabia y frustración que sentía sobre Malik… uno, otro, otro, otro y otro más; no le importaba nada, ni la sangre que le salpicaba, ni la piel de sus nudillos que le levantaba, ni el dolor que sentía, ni las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos pidiendo a gritos ser liberadas…

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿¡Cómo! Después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo el desprecio que había soportado por su parte tras la muerte de Kadar, después de todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para volver a ganarse el afecto y la confianza de la gente de Masyaf y de la Hermandad, después de todo eso ¿aun tenía el valor de llamarle egoísta?

Finalmente Altaïr reaccionó cuando un gritó lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dejando de golpear a Malik, alzando la cabeza para ver quién era, encontrarse de frente con ella.

− ¡Para Altaïr! –gritó María alarmada − ¡Déjalo!

Altaïr apartó la mirada de ella y miró a Malik, que tenía el rostro hecho una piltrafa entre la sangre del corte, los ojos hinchados por los golpes, y la sangre de la ceja que se le había partido por la paliza que acababa de propinarle; quizá se había excedido… pero lo merecía. No obstante, su corazón dolió como el infierno cuando se agachó para susurrar unas palabras al oído de Malik.

Malik escuchó con atención, a pesar del dolor.

−Quizá la única forma de dejar de amarte es que muera uno de los dos… –dijo Altaïr respirando agitadamente –y créeme que no te he matado ahora… por el hijo que has tenido con ella… y porque por desgracia de los Dioses yo sí que te sigo amando… –continuó susurrando en su oído –pero nunca vuelvas a hablarme de amor… o terminare lo que he empezado…

Entonces Altaïr se puso en pie tambaleándose un poco y aun respirando con dificultad, clavando su mirada intensa y acusadora en ella.

María se quedó en pie en medio de la pequeña alfombra, mirándole con desesperación, deseando abrazarle y pegarle un puñetazo por lo que acababa de hacer, todo al mismo tiempo; sin embargo Altaïr no le dio oportunidad de hacer ninguna de las cosas que tenía en mente ya que se acercó a ella y se detuvo a su lado, rozando su brazo con el de ella y mirando al frente, a la pared sur de la fortaleza, al igual que ella, que hizo lo propio con la ventana del norte, que daba a la aldea.

Lo deseaba tanto… meses añorando ese tacto, ese abrazo, ese cálido aliento susurrando palabras irritantes a su lado… aspiró con fuerza, quedándose con su aroma tan característico, amándolo con desesperación, y entonces cerró los ojos, imaginando que todo era una pesadilla y nada de eso había sucedido. Pero las palabras de Altaïr la sacaron de su ensoñación.

−Altaïr… –comenzó ella, pero él no la dejó.

−Puedes guardarte tus palabras vacías para la cama de otro –dijo Altaïr sin mirarla, dejándola atónita –, ya has demostrado lo que vale tu amor…

María iba a responder, sin embargo Altaïr dio un roce brusco haciéndola a un lado y saliendo de allí bajando por las escaleras, dejándolos solos a Malik y a ella.

Malik se había levantado con lentitud, llevándose la mano a las costillas como si le doliera algo allí, quizá y muy probablemente se hubiera hecho daño por el empujón que le había echo caer tan bruscamente al suelo, sin importarle la sangre o los cortes que en ese momento tenía en la cara. María corrió hasta él, mirándolo horrorizada mientras apoyaba las manos en los hombros de su prometido, obligándolo a sentarse en la mesa del escritorio tras él, negando con la cabeza con ganas de gritar.

−Dios santo… ¿qué te ha hecho? –dudó María sacándose el fajín para taponar la sangre de la herida de Malik − ¿tienes algo más herido?

−No –respondió Malik secamente –_a parte de mi orgullo y de mi corazón, claro_ –pensó Malik.

María lo dudó seriamente, pero conociendo el orgullo de Malik que nada tenía que envidiar a la arrogancia de Altaïr, decidió no insistir.

−Al menos deja que los curanderos te cosan la herida o se infectará –dijo ella seriamente.

Malik negó con la cabeza, irritado y cansado mientras ella le limpiaba un poco la sangre de la cara con escaso éxito.

−Estoy bien María –dijo él suspirando –, iré más tarde ¿de acuerdo? ahora sólo quiero estar solo y pensar…

María lo entendió.

Como siempre Altaïr era un tema vetado con Malik, no podía mencionar el incidente de que era lo que había pasado entre ellos en el pasado o intentar averiguar sobre ello sin que Malik cambiara súbitamente de conversación, dejándola con la más absoluta frustración y curiosidad… tal como ahora. Sabía que Altaïr era muy temperamental, pero jamás había herido a las personas que le eran cercanas o queridas; algo muy fuerte había tenido que pasar entre ellos para que Altaïr hubiera reaccionado de esa forma tan violenta.

Es más, María no sabía qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado en ese momento… ¿Habría sido Altaïr capaz de matarlo?

No.

¿Verdad?

**.**

* * *

La mañana llegó fría y helada con los primeros rayos de sol, rosas y azules brillantes.

Ciertamente Masyaf despertó llena de actividad ese día, más que nunca podría decirse. Las mujeres salían a la plaza a llenar sus vasijas y a lavar sus ropas, a comprar la comida, a charlas con las vecinas de la aldea… mientras que los hombres se iban o bien a la fortaleza, o a cuidar los caballos o cualquier cosa… que no los alejara de la ciudad ese día, no precisamente hoy, pues los rumores de que algo muy fuerte había sucedido en la fortaleza ya corrían por las calles tan veloces como el viento.

Nadie sabía nada con certeza, pero lo cierto es que los guardias que estaban en el piso de abajo habían oído gritos entre el Gran Maestre Altaïr y el Maestro Malik; y luego de eso el rostro de Malik estaba golpeado y había tenido que ser atendido en las casas de curación. No sabían que había pasado, pero era más que obvio.

Seguro que el tema de conversación y discusión entre ellos había sido esa Inglesa del demonio… maldita infiel y maldita la hora en que pisó ese lugar, pensaban los aldeanos.

Sin embargo ninguno de los Assassins que estaban en la fortaleza habían podido decir nada, puesto que tenían un voto de silencio para la Hermandad, y traicionarlo hubiera supuesto un castigo por parte de Altaïr… a quien todos sabían de sobra que era mejor tener como amigo y aliado que como enemigo, y no deseaban ser castigados por él. Por eso esa mañana cuando se supo en la aldea de que el mensajero de la fortaleza había convocado a los Assassins, novicios e informantes que estuvieran presentes en la aldea para una reunión en la fortaleza, los rumores se dispararon.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Cuál era el tema de la reunión? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente?

Algo gordo se estaba cociendo en esa fortaleza… y toda la aldea quería saberlo, por lo que la mañana pasó más ajetreada y más rápido que nunca. Y así pasaron las horas, desde el alba hasta el mediodía, y del mediodía a media tarde, cuando por fin los asesinos iban a reunirse; todos se morían de curiosidad y nadie se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Cuando eran las seis de la tarde las puertas de la fortaleza se cerraron echando los goznes y las cerraduras, tal y cómo cuando había un consejo o reunión secreta de la Hermandad. Por eso el castillo estaba más lleno que de costumbre, con los Assassins, los Maestros, los novicios, la guardia y los informantes, todos juntos en la sala principal, esperando la comparecencia del Gran Maestre. Ciertamente, ni Malik ni María sabían la razón de la reunión, pero tampoco sospechaban nada bueno; no después de lo sucedido el día anterior.

María estaba con Aurîl en sus brazos, al lado de Malik, ambos apoyados en una de las columnas de la parte posterior junto a la puerta, esperando con tanta impaciencia como los demás la llegada de Altaïr, quien no se hizo de rogar demasiado; llegó unos minutos después vestido con la túnica negra de Gran Maestre, bajando las escaleras hasta detenerse en el pequeño balcón que daba a la sala principal, observando a todos los presentes y deteniendo su mirada unos instantes con la hermosa estampa familiar al fondo, oh si, la bonita familia feliz Malik, María y su hijo, esperando por él. Que siguieran esperando pues, se iban a llevar una sorpresa desagradable… o agradable, según se mirara.

Un descanso para su cordura, eso si podía asegurarlo.

Finalmente se adelantó, poniendo su mejor cara de póker, tal como hacía cuando tenía que dar órdenes a sus Assassins.

−Os preguntareis cual es el motivo de que os haya convocado –comenzó Altaïr seriamente –y el motivo, hermanos, es que cambios importantes se van a llevar a cabo en la Hermandad comenzando por la estructura de las jerarquías –eso provocó murmullos entre la gente, pero tras la pausa Altaï continuó –, hasta ahora hemos sido eficaces. Pero podemos serlo aun más. Si nos adaptamos, lograremos ser la hermandad con más eficacia de oriente, os lo puedo asegurar… ni Persia ni Babilonia nos harán sombra.

Se produjo un silencio expectante, dada la curiosidad.

−Mientras he estado ausente estos meses –continuó Altaïr –he tenido tiempo de pensar mucho, y ya habréis podido ver en este mes poco a poco los cambios que tenía en mente…son simples –en ese punto hizo una pausa para analizar –la edad y el entrenamiento de los novicios cambiara; ya no se arrebatara a los hijos de los brazos de sus padres para ser entrenados, podrán elegir si quieren llevar esta vida o que sus hijos la lleven, y de ser así antes se les formará en otras materias a parte de la lucha y la escalada… no queremos una masacre de nuevo, queremos ser eficaces y para ello necesitamos ser inteligentes nosotros mismos, no somos sólo maquinas de matar… para vencer al enemigo hay que conocerlo, y eso haremos.

Los presentes se dividieron entre asombro y admiración, sin embargo todos se callaron al ver que Altaïr alzaba las manos pidiendo silencio.

Cuando se produjo, continuó.

−Además, los informantes y espías serán tanto hombres como mujeres –explicó Altaïr entre los asombros de algunos Assassins –, no podemos perder esa vía de actuación, pues en las mujeres están a veces las más mortales armas de información –y continuó –además, los Rafiks tendrán más ayuda; abriremos más casas de Asesinos en más ciudades entre ellas Ibelyn, Tripoli y Alejandretta, ciudades hasta ahora Templarias, pero gracias a nosotros y a Salahadin, ahora libres.

Ahora fue el turno de la suspicacia, sin embargo Malik de entre todos los presentes tuvo un presentimiento, una corazonada... no, no podía ser que él estuviera pensando…

−Como ya habréis deducido –prosiguió Altaïr –habrá nuevos Rafiks, por lo tanto he tenido que reestructurar la actual lista, así que anunciare ahora los cargos de Rafik, los cuales quiedeberán partir máximo en dos días a sus respectivas ciudades. –y comenzó a leer de una lista que tenía en el bolsillo de la túnica –Acre: su Rafik será Yusuf, Damasco: continuara como hasta ahora, Jerusalén tendrá de nuevo a Malik, Ibelyn será llevaba por…

Sin embargo Malik ya no prestó más atención.

Así que eso era.

Los estaba echando de Masyaf, quería librarse de su presencia y enviarle a él de nuevo a Jerusalén significaba que arrastrara consigo a María, ya que era su prometida y la madre de su hijo.

−_Maldito cabrón_ –pensó Malik para sí mismo enfadado, le dolió.

Sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una mano en su hombro, rozándole con un apretón suave.

−Malik –dijo ella en voz baja − ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Hablarás con él?

Malik negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, estaba demasiado enfadado como para enfrentarse a Altaïr ahora, no tenía ni ánimos ni ganas de intentar hacerle entrar en razón.

−No, no voy a rogarle, que ni sueñe con eso –dijo finalmente, suspirando –; si es lo que quiere ese idiota, me iré…

−Entonces seré yo quien hable con Altaïr –dijo María abrazando a Aurîl.

−María… –comenzó Malik advirtiéndola.

Pero María no le escuchó, negando con la cabeza.

−No, Malik –dijo ella firmemente –, debemos hacer entrar en razón a Altaïr, cueste lo que cueste… y yo sé cómo hacerlo.

−Pierdes el tiempo –contradijo Malik.

−Tal vez –añadió ella –, pero está decidido, esta noche hablaré con él.

Y así, con el hijo que Altaïr ignoraba que era suyo entre sus brazos, María asintió satisfecha de sí misma. Había pasado un mes, pero ya era la hora de que Altaïr y ella tuvieran su cara a cara.

Esa noche se vería.

**.**

* * *

−María… –jadeó Malik sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

− ¿Qué...? –murmuró ella con la respiración agitada.

− ¿Lo estás… disfrutando? –logró articular él con voz ronca − ¿Quieres… que siga? después ya no creo que pueda parar…

−Entonces… no lo hagas… –respondió María, y ahora fue ella quién lo beso a él.

Malik la cogió de las caderas y la sentó sobre él, quedando sentados sobre las suaves sabanas, besándose apasionadamente junto al fuego de la pequeña chimenea, acoplados en una perfecta armonía. María entonces jadeó en medio del beso y él devoró sus labios desesperadamente sin separarse, ella aún jugando con el cabello de él, y él acariciando la suave espalda de ella... hasta que el broche del cinturón de la chica se hizo fastidioso y lo soltó, dejando la espalda de María libre para ser besada en cada centímetro. Malik recorrió esa suave espalda con su lengua arrancando jadeos en ella, que arañaba débilmente sus hombros con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Entonces él giró bruscamente y se puso sobre ella, tras un beso ardiente, apasionado e intenso, le dio un beso suave, calmado y tierno; y luego otro y otro, hasta que descendió a su cuello, donde se dedicó a besar y succionar intensamente, dejando su marca sobre ella, que se mordió un poco el labio intentando callar los jadeos incontrolables que salían de su boca… sin ningún éxito, ya que a medida que él descendía y se acercaba a su pecho, ella solo podía jadear mas fuerte y aferrarse a su cabello castaño despeinado, desesperada por más, por sentirlo en ella. Malik al ver eso sonrió satisfecho pero sin alegría, y bajo su rostro hasta rozar la piel con sus labios, y paseo la lengua por ella, besado y lamiendo despacio, succionando... dejando un rastro de saliva tras de sí.. y María se sintió flotar cuando sintió que él llegaba hasta su cintura y besaba suavemente su piel para después soplar, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío recorrerla.

Rió divertida y excitada, pero todo eso sólo se intensifico cuando los labios de Malik rozaron el borde de sus pantalones interiores, la única prenda que le quedaba, la única prenda que separaba su cuerpo de las manos de su prometido; de su rostro, de sus labios y su lengua… Malik metió dos dedos en la cinturilla de la tela para bajarla con rapidez, se la hubo quitado la arrojó junto a las demás prendas y acaricio la cara interna de los muslos de ella, que cerro los ojos de nuevo.

Tras abrirlos un instante, despacio y suavemente introdujo un dedo dentro de ella acariciándola y haciéndola suspirar y moverse inquieta, hasta que tocó un punto que la hizo gritar de placer y arquear la espalda.

Malik al ver que había encontrado el lugar exacto, introdujo dos dedos mas y comenzó a moverlos haciéndolos girar, dentro, fuera, rápido, lento... hasta que ella estuvo húmeda totalmente, y preparada... entonces sacó los dedos y ella jadeo de nuevo, mas alto, mas fuerte... y él, complacido por el sonido, acercó el rostro hasta el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado su mano y comenzó suavemente a lamer todo lo que ella había dejado salir...

María se sintió morir y en el cielo con cada acción y movimiento de Malik, que la hizo llegar al orgasmo con rapidez, dejándola de nuevo húmeda y preparada para estar con él... así que él sonrió de nuevo con tristeza y se puso en pie sólo por un momento, lo justo para quitarse los pantalones y volver a su posición sobre ella, entrando lentamente de una envestida ligera y perfecta, sin prisa ni pasión desmedida. Sin embargo cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella y sintió su calor envolverle, con las manos de la chica rodeando sus hombros, no pudo evitar sentirse horrorizado. Era cierto que María era su prometida, pero simplemente cerró los ojos un instante, un sólo momento para respirar, y ahí estaba él, la feroz Águila de ojos dorados… en su mente otra vez, quemándole él corazón como un hierro candente.

Malik abrió los ojos y escondió la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de María, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, haciendo que ella se extrañara y acariciara su espalda preocupada, intentando saber que iba mal, que le pasaba, por qué de repente se quedaba quieto cuando todo estaba yendo bien y con normalidad…

−Malik…Malik, ey mírame… –susurró ella suavemente, dudando − ¿Estás bien?

Malik no respondió, simplemente tragó saliva y tensó la mandíbula mientras salía de ella y se levantaba de la cama en dirección a la ventana, quedándose en pie frente a la oscura noche mientras la suave brisa de las montañas le refrescaba la cara, borrando el sudor frío que se había formado en su piel y le despeinaba ligeramente; haciendo que se sintiera un poco mejor.

María se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas, preocupada, e iba a levantarse para ir al lado de Malik y ver qué era lo que le preocupaba, él se volvió a mirarla, finalmente dejando ver una expresión de sufrimiento que hacía tiempo que ella no veía en él… hasta que Altaïr había regresado por supuesto.

−Por favor dímelo Malik… –pidió ella despacio − ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Él negó con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa falsa, en un vano intento por no preocuparla.

−No es nada, de verdad –respondió Malik –; es sólo que… no puedo hacerlo…

−Malik…

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Malik se dio la vuelta y recogiendo su ropa tirada por el suelo, salió de la habitación, dejando a María más preocupada de lo que ya estaba antes.

La situación ya era demasiado ridícula.

No sabía qué había pasado entre Altaïr y Malik en el pasado, a parte de la muerte del hermano pequeño de Malik por culpa de Altaïr, pero era obvio que algo más había pasado; y por Malik no lo iba a averiguar al parecer, ya que en los meses que habían pasado creyendo que Altaïr había muerto él se había negado a contarle nada sobre ese tema, convirtiéndolo en tema cerrado. Pero ya era demasiado, ella amaba a Altaïr más de lo que podría expresar en voz alta, pero sabía que se estaba perdiendo algo, y tenía que averiguarlo sin tardar.

Le había dicho a Malik que iba a hablar con Altaïr para intentar hacerle entrar en razón y que no los alejara de Masyaf; y ahora con doble motivo iría a verle, ya no sólo para intentar que cambiara de opinión sobre lo de Jerusalén, sino para averiguar qué había pasado entre Malik y él de una buena vez.

Cerró los ojos con determinación. En cuanto todos se durmieran, actuaría.

**.**

* * *

Malik terminó de anudarse el fajín de la cintura con un nudo, y tiró.

Estaba en medio de los pasillos de la fortaleza, ahora completamente desierta ya que era muy tarde, seguramente todos estarían acostándose para descansar, así que no tuvo ningún problema en vestirse, ya que nadie estaría mirando. Suspiró. Estaba cansado y había actuado mal, no debería haber dejado a María en esa situación… pero ya no había remedio, no podía volver y terminar de hacerla suya, ya que el riesgo de que en cuanto tocara la piel de la chica, Altaïr aparecería de nuevo en sus pensamientos impidiéndole actuar y sería demasiado degradante para ambos, tanto para María por dejarla insatisfecha y humillada, como para él por parecer un desconsiderado.

No, no podía evitarlo. Cerraba los ojos y veía en su mente los dorados de Altaïr. Tomaba aire y sentía los labios de Altaïr sobre los suyos, quemándole, recordándole ese beso que había deseado por tanto tiempo y que ahora que había probado no podía dejar de desear… ¡maldito fuera su destino!

¿Por qué había tenido que pasar todo esto?

Si era cierto que además en un día tendría que regresar a Jerusalén para no volver a Masyaf en una temporada muy larga, quería despedirse de la aldea donde había crecido, donde había vivido con su pequeño Kadar, donde había jugado a tantos juegos y hecho tantas travesuras, donde se había enamorado… realmente no podía imaginarse una vida tan lejos de esa ciudad, y al parecer por mucho tiempo, si los deseos de Altaïr no cambiaban.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Sólo había un lugar donde le gustaba estar en esos momentos de dolor y soledad, el mismo al que había acudido desde que era un niño; la torre de vigilancia de Masyaf, el punto más alto de la fortaleza, desde donde se veía toda la aldea, las montañas y el lago, que en esos momentos estaría oscuro y sin reflejo ya que era una noche oscura sin luna ni estrellas, igual que la oscuridad que reinaba entre Altaïr y él mismo. Asintió, dirigiendo sus pasos lentamente a ese lugar donde tantas veces había desahogado su tristeza, cosa que tenía planeado hacer en cuanto llegara… tal vez llorar como hacía meses que no lloraba y soltarlo todo fuera la mejor solución, quizá se sintiera mejor…

Lo dudaba.

Pero allí se dirigió.

Subió la escalera de madera y luego la de piedra, encontrándose con algo que no esperaba ni por asomo, no lo había previsto; no estaba solo… Altaïr estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas colgando por el borde de la torre y la espalda apoyada en una columna de piedra, mirando al oscuro y negro cielo otoñal sin una sola nube que lo ocultara. Malik sonrió internamente, como no, al igual que a él le gustaba ese lugar a Altaïr le gustaba también, dado que había sido ahí donde habían dado su primer salto de fe cuando eran sólo novicios. Estúpido, como pudo olvidarlo… sin embargo, ya que estaba ahí, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vista de Masyaf aunque fuera por una última vez, sin importar nada, atesorando la sensación de que él estuviera a su lado.

Se acercó lentamente, apoyándose de lado y sin sentarse en la misma columna en la que Altaïr estaba apoyando su espalda, él obviamente había notado su presencia, sin embargo no hizo nada para demostrarlo tal y como Malik esperaba; ni una palabra borde o un rechazo… nada, ni una mirada, Altaïr simplemente continuó con los ojos clavados en el horizonte con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, pensativo.

− ¿Recuerdas esa misión cuando éramos niños y te rompiste el brazo? –dijo Malik repentinamente, con melancolía − ¿Qué tendríamos… doce… trece años?

Altaïr no respondió.

Bien que lo recordaba. No podría olvidarlo ni aunque quisiera, había sido su primera misión en equipo, Malik y él juntos, cuando eran sólo unos novicios de once años; y la habían liado tanto que la consecuente regañina y castigo de Al Mualim fue, por decirlo sencillamente, de una claridad que les hizo nunca más volver a dudar de cumplir sus órdenes. A parte del dolor de haberse roto el brazo y haber salido magullado por culpa de su estupidez… sí, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Pero no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que Malik continuara, para ver a dónde les llevaba todo ese asunto.

−No, teníamos once –continuó Malik sonriendo un poco, tristemente –, lo recuerdo bien… llevaste los pergaminos por el camino más arriesgado y te caíste sobre una casa –rió nostálgico, recordando esos buenos tiempos –, creíamos que te matabas, pero finalmente todo quedó en una tontería de las tuyas… que recuerdos…

Finalmente Altaïr habló, mirándole irritado, sin levantarse.

−Una tontería de las nuestras querrás decir –corrigió Altaïr molesto –, te recuerdo que fue idea tuya retarme, Malik.

−Es cierto –recordó Malik y rió.

Había sido su primera misión juntos como equipo, en la que se hicieron rivales y amigos inseparables, compitiendo por todo. Tenían once años, y como a todos los novicios de esa edad, se les comenzaba a entrenar en pequeñas misiones sencillas para ir acostumbrándolos a la vida de Assassin, y como ya llevaban un año de entrenamiento y escalada, les encomendaron robar unos pergaminos de la fortaleza y llevarlos hasta el puesto de vigilancia en las afueras de Masyaf, junto a la muralla. Todo era ficción por supuesto, era sólo para entrenarlos en situaciones de robo en edificios grandes, y cómo podrían huir de ellos en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea, y se puso fea, como no podía ser de otro modo…

−_Debéis ser rápidos niños –explicó un joven Rauf de tan solo veinte años a sus pequeños alumnos –, no olvidéis las normas del Credo y todo irá bien ¿entendido?_

_Todos los niños asintieron, eran unos diez, y entre ellos estaban Malik y Altaïr. Un joven Altaïr de once años valiente, travieso y sin cicatriz en su labio, y un aventurero y despreocupado Malik de la misma edad, mirándose de forma retadora el uno al otro con decisión._

−_Eh, Ibn la-Ahad –dijo Malik sonriendo –, no tienes narices de ir por la parte del muro y ganarme…_

−_Qué dices Al´Sayf –respondió Altaïr cerrando los ojos y sonriendo orgulloso –, puedo ganarte con los ojos cerrados._

− _¿Quién entregue antes el pergamino gana? –propuso el joven Malik._

−_Acepto, no me hace falta ni siquiera correr para ganarte –dijo Altaïr adelantándose un poco._

_Entonces todos los niños se pusieron en sus posiciones, irían a la fortaleza de uno en uno, robarían los pergaminos y se los entregarían a su compañero para que hiciera la segunda parte de la misión, correr hasta la muralla sin ser capturado… Malik robaría los pergaminos y Altaïr llegaría hasta la muralla, así lo decidieron._

_Cuando Rauf dio la orden de salida, se pusieron en la línea de salida._

−_Vas a morder el polvo Al´Sayf –susurró Altaïr._

−_Ya lo veremos… –sonrió Malik poniéndose en posición._

_Entonces tal y como habían planeado, unos minutos más tarde Malik regresó corriendo, con la frente chorreando de sudor, pero con dos rollos de pergamino en las manos, que le entregó a Altaïr con una sonrisa victoriosa. Altaïr entonces no perdió tiempo y echó a correr colina abajo con los pergaminos bajo su brazo derecho, saltando los arbustos y evitando a los ciudadanos… hasta que tuvo una idea._

_¿El iba a ser un Assassin, cierto?_

_Entonces…_

_¿Por qué correr por el camino como un idiota normal y corriente? ¿No sería mucho más rápido atajar las calles por los muros que protegían de los desniveles de la ciudad?_

_Asintiendo para sí mismo con una sonrisa, Altaïr comenzó a saltar, yéndole muy bien al principio, estaba recortándole mucha ventaja a Malik; hasta que llegó a un muro en el que había varios abetos cubriendo su campo de visión… _

_Mientras corría, arriba en la plaza observando estaban todos sus compañeros que no estaban corriendo, y Rauf, quién al ver lo que se proponía le gritó inútilmente._

− _¡Altaïr quieto, no saltes! –gritó Rauf intentando detenerle._

_Tarde, porque Altaïr no le oyó y saltó, cayendo desde varios metros de altura, no perdiendo la consciencia a pesar de la caída…_

Altaïr se levantó, encarando a Malik.

−Y si mal no recuerdo la paliza que nos dio Al Mualim –continuó Altaïr con el ceño fruncido –, también fue culpa tuya.

Malik se entristeció al oír eso, pues aunque le doliera admitirlo también era cierto. Bajó la cabeza tristemente y no supo que decir, por lo que se quedó pensativo.

−Tienes razón Altaïr –admitió Malik finalmente –, tienes mucha razón… he sido un necio.

Altaïr le miró con suspicacia y recelo, sin saber que esperar tras eso.

−Tú siempre has sido un estúpido arrogante –continuó Malik sonriendo un poco –, pero yo he tenido mucha culpa de ello… eres un idiota, pero eras mi idiota…

Algo se movió dentro de Altaïr al oír esas palabras. Dolió. Tal vez por cómo las había pronunciado, como si le hubiera dejado en el pasado, pues había dicho "eras" y no "eres" dejándole claro de nuevo que si hubiera podido haber algo entre ellos ese tiempo ya había pasado. Y aún con todo, aun con la traición, con la mentira y todo lo demás Altaïr seguía queriéndolo como el primer día. Como si tuvieran aun once años y pudieran echar a correr en una competición estúpida, sin problemas ni preocupaciones.

Malik entonces dejó de sonreír, se adelantó dos pasos y se acercó mucho a Altaïr, mirándose a los ojos, clavando él los suyos de un grisáceo oscuro casi negro en los claros miel dorado del Gran Maestre, formando una expresión de dolor que incluso a Altaïr le dolió, pues verdaderamente estaba sufriendo con esa situación; era simplemente un quererse y no poder tenerse… bendito destino el suyo…

Malik habló con un hilo de voz, logrando estremecer a Altaïr, por difícil que pareciera.

− ¿Qué nos ha pasado Altaïr? –dudó Malik, cerrando los ojos dolido.

Altaïr tragó saliva hablando sin resentimiento ya, sólo con dolor impregnando su voz.

−Nunca ha sido nuestro destino estar juntos –respondió finalmente –, a pesar de que yo… de que ambos así lo quisiéramos…

Malik abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, tomando una decisión, no sabía si era la correcta, pero así se lo decía su corazón; si tenía que vivir un solo día más en la tierra no quisiera morir sin haber sido sincero y feliz totalmente por una vez en su vida, iría con todo fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

−Te equivocas –rebatió Malik negando con la cabeza tranquilamente –, el destino no existe si nosotros no lo forjamos Altaïr –hizo una pausa para tomar aire y darse valor –, ayer me dijiste que no volviera a hablarte de amor o me matarías… ¡pero tengo que decírtelo idiota testarudo! ¡ Si tengo que morir prefiero que me mates tú ahora mismo! ¡,Mátame! pero ya no puedo seguir… ya no…

Entonces Altaïr cruzó la distancia que los separaba estrechándole en un abrazo fuerte, como si necesitara a Malik para respirar, aferrándose a la túnica negra del Rafik con ambas manos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y comenzando a respirar agitadamente; mientras Malik le devolvía el abrazo con lentitud, posando su brazo sobre la espalda de Altaïr con suavidad, cerrando los ojos también.

− ¡Dioses cuanto he soñado con esto! –exclamó Altaïr –tanto tiempo deseándolo…

Malik sonrió triste, sin hacer nada por separarse de Altaïr.

−Y ahora es imposible… –completó Malik entendiendo los pensamientos de Altaïr a la perfección.

Altaïr rompió el abrazo lo justo para acercar sus rostros y unir sus labios en un beso lento y profundo, que Malik correspondió apasionadamente, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas; no sabía si de felicidad o de tristeza por haber comprendido todo lo que estaba perdiendo, al haber tenido a Altaïr al alcance de la mano y haberlo dejado marchar debido a su estupidez… dolió. Dolió como el infierno. Pero no dejó de responder al beso, mientras Altaïr recorría con la lengua su boca, provocando jadeos ansiosos salir de sus labios, desesperado.

− ¿Por qué…? –dijo Altaïr entre sus labios − ¿Por qué lo hiciste Malik…?

Malik volvió a besarle tomando la iniciativa esta vez, pasando la mano por la espalda de Altaïr, besándolo con fogosidad, comenzando a desatar el fajín de Altaïr, que no llevaba puesto el cinturón. Altaïr cambió de posición, empujándole contra la columna sin querer dejarse dominar, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Malik, que jadeó furiosamente por el movimiento que le cortó la respiración, hablando con la voz ronca al final.

−Creí… que habías –dijo él sin dejar de besarle –, creímos que habías muerto… −y lentamente descendió a su cuello besándolo con desesperación, dejando un rastro de saliva tras de sí –envié a varios Assassins en tu búsqueda…

Entonces Altaïr se separó confundido, obligando a Malik a mirarle, separándolo de su cuello.

− ¿Qué? –dudó Altaïr sin creerlo.

Malik asintió acariciando el cabello de Altaïr, que tenía la capucha bajada.

−Envié a varios hermanos a buscarte –explicó Malik –pero volvieron solos, diciendo que habías muerto…

Altaïr tensó la mandíbula y bajó la cabeza comprendiéndolo. Había estado tan cerca de haber sido encontrado, tan cerca… si aquél día en el río no se hubiera quedado inconsciente durante semanas, podría haber salido del agua y haber huido para esperar a los hermanos que Malik había enviado a ayudarle. Todo había sido una desgraciada cadena de acontecimientos que hubiera podido evitarse con facilidad, si el maldito destino no se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos de nuevo.

Podía haber sido libre.

Y en lugar de ello había pasado meses esclavizado en manos de una mujer fría y avariciosa, que sólo lo deseaba por su cuerpo, nada más.

Además estaba el hecho de que María le había traicionado al igual que Malik; fuera por las razones que fuera eso no cambiaría.

−Esto no cambia nada Malik –dijo Altaïr.

−Siempre he contado con eso, Altaïr –respondió Malik resignado.

Y sin decir nada más volvieron a unir sus bocas en otro beso desesperado, impaciente, una despedida que les dolía como una llamarada, pero que sabía tan dulce como la ambrosía… cuantos besos hubieran podido darse si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras… pero ahora sólo les quedaba eso, unirse en un abrazo estrecho, entrelazando sus manos y besándose como si fuera el ultimo día en la tierra.

Entonces Altaïr se separó, jadeando y mordiéndose el labio, con la mirada triste, mientras Malik le miraba con arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

−Adiós, hermano –dijo Altaïr.

Y acercándose al borde de la torre, saltó, haciendo un salto de fe y dejando a Malik solo, llevándose la mano a los labios y cerrando los ojos con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente.

**.**

* * *

María se levantó, asintiendo.

Ya era la hora.

Iba a convencer a Altaïr de que dejara quedarse a Malik en Masyaf, ya que era inocente de cualquier cosa de la que se le pudiera culpar. En primer lugar el hecho de que estuvieran juntos había sido por culpa suya, ya que ella le había pedido ayuda a Malik para que los ciudadanos no rechazaran a su hijo y lo trataran como a un bastardo, cosa que hubieran hecho sin duda alguna. Además estaba el hecho de que Malik no había traicionado a Altaïr, puesto que ellos ignoraban que él seguía con vida, por lo tanto esa traición no existía, no eran conscientes de ello.

Haría lo que fuera, incluso contarle la verdad sobre Aurîl, que él era su verdadero padre, en caso de que fuera necesario… pero viendo como había reaccionado esa posibilidad le dolía más que cualquier rechazo hacia ella. ¿Quién le decía que no iba a despreciar a ese niño sólo por hacerle pagar su "traición" a ella? se estremecía sólo de imaginarlo.

María corrió escaleras arriba, en dirección al dormitorio de Altaïr, que estaba en la última planta de la fortaleza, y cuando llegó arriba boqueaba y respiraba con dificultad debido al cansancio. Expulsó aire profundamente, tragando saliva con fuerza. Tenía que ser fuerte y no titubear, no podía fallar ahora; así que alzó el puño y dio dos golpes fuertes en la puerta de madera lisa, sin obtener respuesta. Eso la irritó. ¿Por qué siempre se molestaba en llamar a las puertas si luego nadie le respondía? Gruñó molesta, abriendo la puerta sin importarle si Altaïr estaba durmiendo o no, podía haberse molestado en decir un "lárgate" al menos… pero no, ni eso. Entró en la habitación, encontrándola vacía.

Suspiró.

Había sido una pérdida de tiempo… no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar Altaïr; ella llevaba más de un año en Masyaf y ni siquiera se acercaba a imaginar la cantidad de escondites que los Assassins tenían por ahí, sería demasiado difícil encontrar a Altaïr si no quería ser encontrado. Aunque ella por supuesto podía aventurase a hacer suposiciones, comenzaría por los jardines, ya que siempre había encontrado a Altaïr en ese lugar cuando no sabía donde se había metido…

Así que se dirigió hacia la puerta de nuevo, encontrándose con Altaïr frente a ella, dejándola sorprendida por lo silencioso que había sido.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Altaïr bruscamente.

Ella asintió, lo esperaba.

−Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo María con voz firme –y no me iré sin que me escuches.

Altaïr alzó las cejas de forma retórica, mirándola con clara ironía.

− ¿Y qué te hace pensar exactamente que yo quiero escucharte? –dijo Altaïr secamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Entonces se quitó la capucha y la arrojó al suelo, junto a la cama, volviéndose entonces a mirarla con los brazos cruzados e impaciente. María estaba pensativa, con el ceño fruncido y más tensa que un junco, sin saber qué esperar o a qué atenerse, alerta.

−Estoy esperando mujer –dijo Altaïr irritándose.

− ¡Bueno ya está bien Altaïr! –exclamó ella irritándose también, adelantándose dos pasos − ¡Ya basta de tu arrogancia! me escucharás, o no saldremos de aquí…

Altaïr bufó molesto, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella le golpeaba con el dedo índice en el pecho defendiendo su posición, cosa que no dejaba de parecerle divertida y dolorosa a la vez. Habían discutido tantas veces de esa forma, con ella intentando no dejarse pisotear… le trajo recuerdos dolorosamente amargos, así que apartó la mano de la chica de un manotazo, como si no quisiera que le tocara o terminaría por caer en sus mentiras otra vez, y eso ya dolía demasiado como para repetirlo.

−No vuelvas a llamarme así –ordenó Altaïr mirándola muy serio.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, recelosa y extrañada.

−Es tu nombre si mal no recuerdo, asesino –dijo ella suspicazmente.

Altaïr entonces tensó la mandíbula y bajó la cabeza, sin mirarla, clavó los ojos en la piedra fría del suelo antes de alzarlos de nuevo y estremecerla con el fuego de sus ojos miel, brillantes y dorados como una brasa de carbón ardiente.

−Perdiste el derecho a llamarme así cuando te metiste en la cama de otro –dijo Altaïr con voz dura, dolida y fría –, no creo que estés en posición de exigirme nada.

María apretó los puños, dolida y enfadada.

¡Ese idiota! siempre tenía que ponerlo todo tan difícil, nunca podía dejar que los demás se explicaran sin sacar sus estúpidas conclusiones precipitadas, ¡maldito fuera su orgullo! era la cualidad más odiosa de Altaïr sin ninguna duda, y ella ya estaba cansada de tener que soportarla, no sólo en él, sino en todos.

− ¿¡Cuándo piensas entender que creíamos que estabas muerto –gritó María sin poder contenerse más tiempo −, qué no te hemos traicionado, que creímos que no podríamos sobrevivir si tu no estabas!

Eso colmó la paciencia de Altaïr, ya bastante cansado de todo, luego de la charla que había tenido con Malik hacía rato.

− ¿Esa es tu excusa? –replicó Altaïr incrédulo − ¿Piensas escudarte en mi supuesta muerte para justificarte?

Ella iba a responder, pero él no la dejó, interrumpiéndola.

− ¡Uno no se acuesta con otro cuando está enamorada, maldita traidora! –gritó Altaïr encarándola, acercándose mucho a ella − ¡Uno no se promete ni tiene hijos con el mejor amigo del hombre que ama, por mucho dolor que este sintiendo!

María se enfureció, harta de la estupidez de Altaïr, y avanzó hasta estar a menos de un paso de distancia de él, mirándole con furia en su mirada azul clara, ofendida como hacía tiempo no se sentía; muchísimo menos por la persona que ella menos esperaba que la insultara de ese modo.

− ¡No tienes ningún derecho a insinuarme que no te amaba! –gritó María, enrojeciendo de ira − ¡He pasado un infierno por ti! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido!

Altaïr se echó a reír.

Dioses… no podía creerlo ¡No podía creerlo! Esto ya era inverosímil, increíble, tenía que ser una pesadilla…

− ¿Dolor? –rió Altaïr incrédulo − ¿¡En serio me estás hablando a MÍ de dolor!

María no respondió, abriendo la boca para hablar, pero sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

−Eres una cínica mujer –respondió Altaïr finalmente –, me equivoque contigo… nunca debí traerte aquí, no eres más que una zorra...

María se quedó boquiabierta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la humillación y el dolor de escuchar esas palabras de labios del hombre que amaba. Sabía que Altaïr era arrogante, orgulloso y testarudo, pero nunca esperó que la insultara de la forma más denigrante posible. Se acabó. Se acabó su paciencia. Avanzó hasta él y le propinó una fuerte bofetada, ladeándole la cara y dejando la marca de su mano en la mejilla de Altaïr, que no hizo nada, solo fruncir los labios irritado, tensando la mandíbula; María entonces levantó la mano otra vez para golpearle de nuevo, y lo hizo, desfogando su dolor.

Sin embargo Altaïr se cansó y alzó igualmente la mano para golpearla por su atrevimiento.

María le miró incrédula, enfadada y dolida todo a la vez.

− ¡Hazlo! –gritó María roja, no sabía si de ira o de dolor − ¡Vamos! ¡Mátame asesino! ¡HAZLO!

Sin embargo Altaïr bajó el brazo dolido, apartando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, como si acabaran de propinarle una bofetada.

No.

Nunca lo haría, no podía hacerlo.

La seguía queriendo.

La vida era una puta despiadada, no podía creer que a pesar de todo el daño que María le había hecho él siguiera amándola, y para colmo ya no sólo a ella, sino a Malik también. Qué ironías… ellos podían acostarse, tener un hijo y traicionarle delante de toda la ciudad, y él era incapaz de odiarlos, su corazón seguía sintiendo amor. Lo dicho, la vida era una puta.

−María… –murmuró Altaïr, a punto de derrumbar su fachada de hielo.

Ella dejó correr por sus mejillas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, el escuchar su nombre de forma tan suave y dolida de labios de Altaïr fue el detonante que faltaba para que se derrumbara.

Avanzó hasta Altaïr, abrazándolo fuertemente y besándolo con desesperación.

Altaïr correspondió al beso, manchándose las mejillas con las lagrimas de la chica, que no dejó de llorar mientras ambos compartieron ese beso intenso y apasionado como el fuego, aferrándose a su túnica y rodeando su nuca con los brazos, mientras él estrechaba su cintura fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo. ¡Dioses! Cuando la había añorado. Esos labios suaves y picaros que le sonreían y retaban con cada palabra, esos ojos azul grisáceo, esas pecas imperceptibles que brillaban bajo sus ojos… María, su María, la única mujer que verdaderamente lo había amado por lo que él era.

La besó como si necesitara sus besos para respirar, devorando su boca, bailando con su lengua, gimiendo en su boca…

María…

Separó sus labios para tomar aire, y respiró el aroma de su cuello… a saber cuántas veces Malik había hecho lo mismo, cuántas veces la habría poseído, cuántas veces habría besado sus labios, cuántas veces habría acariciado su cuerpo mientras ella gritaba su nombre…

−Quiero odiarte… –dijo Altaïr sin mirarla jadeante –los Dioses saben que lo intento… pero no puedo…

María le abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo su corazón latir libremente desde hacía meses.

−Siento lo que ha pasado Altaïr –susurró ella –, ojala pudiera hacerlo, pero no puedo cambiar lo que ha pasado…

−Ni deberías –dijo Altaïr finalmente.

María le miró a los ojos, separándose un poco de él.

− ¿A qué te refieres? –dudó ella confundida.

−A que no quiero que estés aquí –dijo Altaïr mirándola de nuevo con fuego en la mirada –, ahora tienes una familia –_que me gustaría que fuera nuestra, tuya y mía _pensó Altaïr y continuó –, tienes un hijo… y Malik te quiere, así que ve con ellos.

María lo entendió.

Negó con la cabeza intentando explicarse, pero las cientos de frases, de palabras convincentes que tenía en la cabeza murieron en su garganta, sin llegar a pronunciar ni un sonido cuando llegaban a sus labios… no podía estar pasando, no, no, no; no quería perderle otra vez, tenía que haber un modo de arreglarlo…

−Altaïr… –comenzó ella.

Altaïr la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza también.

−No –dijo simplemente –, vete…

−Pero si me deja… –insistió María desesperadamente.

− ¡Vete! –gritó él dándose la vuelta.

Altaïr rompió su abrazo alejándola de él, con la mirada sombría, pero ella no se movió.

Sin embargo la mirada de Altaïr le hizo darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. No había duda en esos ojos miel claro, sino dolor y determinación, quería olvidarla, y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo; aunque eso supusiese alejarla de su lado para siempre, como estaba haciendo. María se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando que su dolor se refugiara por dentro, limpiando las lagrimas que bañaban su cara con el dorso de la mano… ya habría tiempo de llorar en otro momento, pero no ahora.

**.**

* * *

Al día siguiente el sol se alzó frío, tardío como el otoño.

Los Rafiks nuevos iban a partir al alba, por lo que Malik y Yusuf habían hecho las maletas con sus pertenencias para poder viajar a sus respectivos nuevos hogares en cuanto saliera el sol. María había empacado sus cosas igualmente, una vez que le hubo contado a Malik que su intento de hacer recapacitar a Altaïr había fracasado; así que ahí estaban los dos, en el patio de entrenamiento, justo frente a la puerta de la fortaleza, Malik con las riendas de dos caballos en su mano, y María con el pequeño Aurîl en brazos, tapándolo con una pequeña mantita marrón.

Sin embargo algo sucedió que ellos no se esperaban.

Altaïr salió por las grandes puertas, quedándose parado frente a ellos, con ojeras bajo los ojos y apariencia cansada.

Lo cierto es que ni Malik ni María esperaban que él fuera a salir y darles una despedida; se extrañaron, mirándole con ansiedad, tal vez había cambiado de opinión y sí que iba a dejar que se quedaran…

−Altaïr… –dijo Malik sin saber que más añadir, confuso.

María simplemente le miró interrogante deseando que él dijera las palabras que tanto Malik como ella deseaban escuchar. Sin embargo Altaïr no dijo nada en un principio, tan sólo los miró, guardando silencio.

− ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Malik finalmente.

Altaïr entonces se acercó a María lentamente, haciendo que tanto Malik como María le miraran mucho más extrañados aún.

−Os vais –dijo Altaïr, no como duda, sino como afirmación.

Ellos asintieron, sin saber a qué venía todo eso.

−Si, tal como has ordenado –dijo Malik sin entender –partimos para Jerusalén ahora… ¿qué es lo que pasa?

−Vosotros os vais –enfatizó Altaïr.

Ninguno dijo nada entonces; María no entendía nada pero Malik estaba atando cabos lentamente, y no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

−No… –negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño –no Altaïr, no…

−¿Malik, qué..? –dudó María mirándole confusa.

Sin embargo Altaïr no tenía ni rastro de duda, ni en la voz ni en la mirada.

−Nunca dije que el niño fuera a irse –dijo Altaïr tranquilamente –, él es un futuro Assassin, por lo tanto se queda aquí.

María lo entendió finalmente, por lo que sujetó al bebé entre sus brazos con fuerza sin creer lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser que Altaïr le estuviera haciendo esto, tenía que ser una broma…

− ¿¡Qué! –exclamó ella negando con la cabeza.

−Dame al niño, María –ordenó Altaïr.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras Malik evaluaba a Altaïr con la mirada, seriamente, como si estuviera analizando la mente del otro.

− ¡No! –gritó María alejándolo − ¡Me niego! ¡No voy a dejarlo aquí! ¡tendrás que…!

−No me cuestiones más mujer –repitió Altaïr, perdiendo la paciencia –, entrégame al bebé.

María de nuevo negó con la cabeza horrorizada; sin embargo Malik se acercó a ella por detrás y le susurró algo al oído que Altaïr no pudo oír.

Él no pudo oírlo, pero fuera lo que fuese que Malik le dijo a María hizo que ella desfrunciera el ceño y se quedara con el rostro serio, neutral, y tragara saliva de forma visible.

María entonces comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras dirigía la mirada a su pequeño bebe dormido en la mantita entre sus brazos, agitándose su pulso y sintiéndose insegura como nunca antes en su vida lo había estado por cualquier cosa… sin embargo, lentamente, con el pulso temblándole, fue alejando al niño de ella, extendiendo los brazos hacia Altaïr; que tomó el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos sujetando al bebe con firmeza, mirando a Malik y María con seriedad, dándoles a entender que podían irse ya.

Malik tensó la mandíbula, con el rostro pálido por momentos; entonces subió al caballo sin hablar y sin demostrar su estado de ánimo.

María le imitó, a diferencia de él, con la mandíbula apretada conteniendo alguna emoción que Altaïr no alcanzo a vislumbrar.

Subió al caballo con rapidez, y una vez que ambos estuvieron montados y preparados, Malik echó a cabalgar seguido de ella, que se detuvo un momento en la puerta de la muralla de la fortaleza, volviéndose a mirarlo con una expresión de dolor antes de espolear a su caballo y perderse de su vista.

Altaïr se quedó solo y en pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, con la mantita cubriendo el pequeño bulto, que lentamente descubrió, revelando una carita totalmente despierta, de grandes ojos color miel oscuro mirándolo con curiosidad a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

No pudo evitar que una mirada desconcertada se clavara en el niño, casi divertido.

−Tú y yo tenemos mucho en común pequeño, empezando por esos dos –se dijo Altaïr a sí mismo sonriéndole un poco al crío, que pestañeo curioso –, esto va a ser divertido…

Y con el niño en brazos, Altaïr entró en la fortaleza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **** fin del capi 11, ****EL CAPITULO PROXIMO ES EL GRAN FINAL!**** =D**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya que ha habido tanto AltMal como AltMar, yo haciendo feliz a todos siempre LOL XD**

**.**

**MUY IMPORTANTE!**

**Si os gusta este fic, estar atentos al nuevo proyecto que Maki (mi beta reader) y yo estamos escribiendo, porque va a ser un Fic escrito juntas, donde daremos rienda suelta a TODAS las cosas que verdaderamente nos gustan de Assassins Creed, contando con nuestras parejas favoritas, Ezio/Cristina y Altair/Maria, por lo tanto, lectores, ATENTOS! QUE MUY PRONTO LO SUBIREMOS! =D**


	12. Donde todas las cosas terminan

**De Amor a Beso de Traición**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 12**_

"_**Donde todas las cosas terminan"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Altaïr se encontraba recostado en el umbral de la puerta, sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, su cabeza baja, oculta completamente por la capucha… tal vez esta no había sido una buena idea… después de todo era aun muy pequeño y necesitaba a su madre; Altaïr apretó sus dedos con más fuerza en un intento de descartar las imágenes mentales que le trajo esto. ¡No!. Ellos ya se encontraba lejos, y con suerte nunca más volverían a…

Un intenso lloriqueo le saco de sus pensamientos.

Altaïr respiró hondo en un intento de llenarse de paciencia de nuevo; no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, Aurîl era un bebe de lo mas risueño y se había comportado impecablemente en las primeras horas de la mañana, incluso llegó a creer que ambos tenían una especie de conexión, ya que el pequeño estaba atento a todo lo que hacía, siempre mirando con curiosidad a su acompañante, y cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos este le sonreía con sus hoyuelos haciendo que en él se despertara un sentimiento extraño, sentía como si nunca debiera separarse de la indefensa criatura.

Pero ahora todo era caótico.

Desde hacía unos minutos nada confortaba al bebe, quien lloraba intensamente y sin consuelo, Altaïr lo había intentado todo, cargarlo, darle algo de fruta, tocarle la frente para revisar su temperatura, incluso revisar si necesitaba ser cambiado, pero simplemente le era imposible saber que estaba afectando al pequeño de esa manera.

Y Altaïr no lo soportaba más.

No era sólo el hecho del tremendo alboroto que hacía y que podía escucharse en todo el piso de su cuarto; era realmente frustrante para él no saber qué hacer en esta situación, no poder confortar a esa criatura.

− _¿Por qué demora tanto esa mujer? _–pensó Altaïr casi al borde de la desesperación bajando aún más su cabeza.

Había enviado a Karika a buscar a la partera, temiendo que el pequeño estuviera enfermo con algo desconocido para él, y ninguna de las dos regresaba aún; estaba a punto de tomar al pequeño por sí mismo y llevarlo con la partera directamente, pero al levantar la cabeza vio en el corredor a ambas mujeres; la partera era una anciana de edad que sopesaba cada paso que estaba a punto de dar y por lo que se veía Karika la sostenía tratando de aligerar su paso infructuosamente.

−Mi Maestro Altaïr –empezó la mujer anciana –, he de decir que en todos mis años no he conocido un recién nacido con la capacidad de gritar tan alto como este que tenéis aquí.

La mujer siguió su camino de entrada a la habitación ayudada aun por Karika y Altaïr se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta sin prestarle demasiada atención a ninguna de las dos.

El pequeño Aurîl seguía con su llanto incontrolable mientras las ancianas manos lo recostaban para examinarlo hábilmente, el rostro arrugado no mostraba ninguna mueca de preocupación ni de calma, se mantuvo firme por unos minutos hasta finalmente hablar.

−Querida niña –dijo, dirigiéndose a Karika –, haz el favor de traer unas mantas de algodón y preparar una infusión de tilo.

Karika asintió y salió de inmediato del lugar, Altaïr dudo entre acercarse para preguntar por la salud del pequeño o esperar a que la mujer dijera algo, ya que ella también se veía indecisa para decir palabra; después de unos momentos ella finalmente se dirigió a Altaïr.

−Mi Maestro, es mi obligación manteneros informado de todas las anomalías durante los nacimientos dentro de la fortaleza –la mujer aun pensaba cada palabra que estaba a punto de decir.

Altaïr tenía toda su atención puesta en ella, era cierto lo que decía ya que se examinaba a los recién nacidos para destinarlos a seguir el credo o designarles funciones más acordes… Altaïr entonces sintió una punzada de preocupación por Aurïl ¿acaso las cosas eran más graves de lo que había pensado? ¿Lo sabrían Malik y María? La mujer continuó sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras causaban en su Maestro.

−Este nacimiento en especial llama la atención mi señor –continuó ella −; no es común que con sólo siete meses dentro del vientre de su madre este pequeño sea tan vigoroso como lo es ahora, lo abonaría a sus padres… pero de verdad me asombra el hecho de que haya sobrevivido y que además pueda ahora armar tanto alboroto.

En ese momento Karika entro a toda velocidad con el pedido de la anciana, quien le indico lo que debía hacer.

–Tan sólo esta fatigado, mi señor –y luego dirigiéndose a Karika −, asegúrate de que reciba un cuarto de la infusión, ni una gota más, y recuéstalo para que descanse.

Karika se dispuso a hacer lo ordenado, el pequeño Aurîl se calmaba por momentos, que eran aprovechados por ella para hacerle beber, y mientras la anciana salía de la habitación murmuró algo para sí misma que Altaïr pudo captar perfectamente.

−…fue muy especial este nacimiento… con ese vigor, a futuro, será exactamente igual que su padre.

Y salió del cuarto dejando a Altaïr con mil pensamientos en su cabeza.

**.**

Malik apretó el paso, cabalgando con rapidez por entre las escarpadas montañas, saltando los troncos y las piedras que atravesaban el camino ocasionadamente, seguido de cerca por María, que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas de escozor y rabia, no sabía si por el dolor de haber tenido que dejar a Aurîl o por la jugada traicionera de Altaïr, que se lo había arrebatado sin previo aviso. Azotó al caballo con los tobillos y corrió hasta ponerse al lado de Malik, que cabalgaba con la vista centrada en el horizonte; ya llevaban unas cuantas horas desde que habían atravesado los grandes arcos de piedra que separaban el camino a Masyaf del desierto rocoso que era el reino de Siria.

Todo fue tranquilo hasta que algo inesperado sucedió, sobresaltándolos, haciéndolos detenerse bruscamente.

No.

No por Ala, esto tenía que ser una broma…

Justo en medio del camino, cuando faltaba poco para pasar el desvío hacia Damasco, una flecha voló por los aires, silbando directo hacia Malik, quien alzó el brazo derecho a tiempo para protegerse, la flecha le atravesó el antebrazo, provocando que soltara un grito de dolor.

− ¡Malik! –gritó María cabalgando hasta él.

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacer nada, una lluvia de flechas los obligó a retroceder para salvar su vida, dándose cuenta en la lejanía de que había un grupo de decenas de hombres, más bien un pequeño ejército, encaminándose hacia allí; lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa… iban a Masyaf. Y a juzgar por su caluroso recibimiento, no iban a tratar cuestiones pacificas.

Malik los observó en la distancia que la altura de las escarpadas rocas les ofrecían a María y a él, viendo claramente que eran Sarracenos, hombres de Salahadín, si la vista no le engañaba, y el emblema del Califa no había cambiado.

− ¡Estamos atrapados! –gritó María tensando la mandíbula –no podemos volver, y continuar es imposible… ¡maldita sea!

Entonces se fijó en que la sangre goteaba del brazo de Malik empapando su túnica, con la flecha aun clavada en ella.

− ¿Estás bien? –dudó ella preocupada, comenzando a sudar frío − ¿puedes cabalgar?

Malik asintió.

−Hay que volver a Masyaf y avisarles –dijo Malik sujetando las riendas del caballo con esfuerzo, debido al dolor –, no podemos dejar que les pillen desprevenidos.

− ¡Aurîl! –gritó María sintiendo miedo repentinamente.

Entonces echó a cabalgar tirando súbitamente de las riendas, obligando al caballo a girar bruscamente sin tardanza, gritando de ansiedad mientras espoleaba a la bestia. Malik asintió con el ceño fruncido y gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente, echando a cabalgar con rapidez tras ella, encaminándose de nuevo a Masyaf.

**.**

Altaïr se encontraba en su estudio, sentado frente al gran escritorio de madera, los pergaminos se encontraban dispersos ocupando todo el espacio, su cabeza reposaba en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una pluma llena de tinta encima de una hoja, las gotas caían perezosamente, formando una gran mancha, casi a punto de deshacer el papel por la humedad.

Los bibliotecarios de la sala iban y venían, su maestro se veía ocupado con tanto trabajo.

Pero él no estaba allí.

…_nueve meses…_

Justo el tiempo que duró desaparecido.

…_nueve meses…_

Y era como si ahora el mundo se propusiera plantárselo en la cara.

**.**

_Después de seguir las indicaciones de la anciana, el pequeñín se calmó y poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, gracias a que Karika lo arrulló entre sus brazos; sin darse cuenta que Altaïr la había estado observando todo el tiempo atentamente, en realidad no a ella sino a Aurîl. Luego de acomodarlo con las mantas de algodón sobre la cama se sentó en la misma y sin resistirlo más le dirigió a Altaïr una mirada severa._

− _¿Qué es lo que pretendes Altaïr? –le preguntó enfática._

_Él ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la vista hacia ella, desde el marco de la puerta seguía con la mirada fija en el rollo de mantas que reposaba sobre su cama._

−_No sé a qué te refieres –respondió calmadamente −, y aunque lo supiera no te debo explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie._

_Karika se levanto con cuidado de la cama, para no despertar a Aurîl, y cambiando a un paso más rápido se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Altaïr, tratando de no levantar mucho la voz, pero tratando de ser firme al tiempo._

− _¿Qué te está sucediendo? ¿Acaso no ves lo que haces? Eres de lo más inhumano Altaïr, cómo te atreves a arrebatarle a una madre su posesión más amada y preciosa, su hijo._

_Sólo cuando ella ya estaba frente a él Altaïr levantó el rostro y se cruzo de brazos para escuchar lo que le decía._

−_No sabes de lo que hablas –dijo calmado y seguro a la vez –, no entiendes nada, y obviamente no me conoces si crees que le hare daño a un inocente, es uno de los preceptos de nuestro credo._

_Karika se enfureció ahora._

− _¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta? –le dijo, levantando sus brazos –todos en este pueblo comentan la traición que se llevó en contra tuya; y es obvio que te quedaste con el bebe sólo para hacerles daño…−suspiró y su tono cambió a uno más conciliador –ese bebe no tiene la culpa Altaïr… no tiene la culpa de haber sido concebido hace nueve meses._

_Altaïr se giro molesto, pero sin dejar que ella lo notara._

−_Si tanto te preocupa su bienestar entonces cuida de él a tiempo completo, de ahora en adelante serás su nodriza. Velaras por él día y noche, pero ten en cuenta que yo también lo haré… cuando este despierto tráelo hasta mí._

_Dicho esto salió del cuarto dejando a Karika con sus reproches dirigidos al aire._

**.**

…_nueve meses…_

Y es que ese mismo era el problema, hace nueve meses él estaba con María, hace nueve meses Malik lo amaba a él, hace nueve meses ellos dos ni si quiera llevaban una relación cordial, ni siquiera se hablaban.

Este descubrimiento o debía hacerlo feliz o debía hacerle pensar que la traición era más retorcida aún de lo que había imaginado.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Levanto la vista y encontró a Karika con Aurîl, ya despierto en brazos, ella evitaba mirarlo de frente, tal vez él había reaccionado de manera brusca con ella hace unos momentos.

Altaïr se levanto y con un gesto de su mano le indico que trajera el niño hasta él. Ella así lo hizo y salió de la sala; sí, había sido rudo con ella, pero no había tiempo ni cabeza ahora, después lo arreglaría.

Aurîl se veía mucho mejor, estaba sonriendo, y desde donde estaba sentado hacía pucheros a Altaïr.

Esos ojos miel oscuro, de repente le dieron una punzada de orgullo a su corazón.

Se giro para mirar a la ventana, si algo había aprendido en su vida es que albergar esperanzas sólo causaba más dolor.

Aunque tal vez el daño ya estaba hecho.

Por un largo tiempo miro pensativo a las afueras, mientras un ruido de golpes ligeros sonaba a su espalda, sonido que no era sino el pequeño bebe golpeando la mesa del escritorio con un vaso de metal para guardar las plumas que había en la estantería. Se volvió hacia él mirándolo interrogante, con una sonrisa inconsciente en sus labios.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó.

El niño no respondió nada, aparte de unos burbujeos graciosos y alguna que otra sonrisa feliz en su carita regordeta.

−Como si me entendieras –sonrió Altaïr tomándolo en brazos y quitándole la taza, que volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.

Entonces el niño y él se miraron, y Aurîl le sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, haciéndole cosquillas con las manitas, intentando bajarle la capucha, que sin duda le parecía graciosa.

Se encontraban en eso cuando un novicio entró apresuradamente en la estancia, boqueando por el esfuerzo, con la cara roja y sudada por el agotamiento de haber corrido demasiado para llegar con rapidez. Altaïr le miró frunciendo el ceño, aun con el niño en brazos, esperando a que el novicio recuperara el suficiente oxigeno para formar una frase coherente.

−¡Han… han vuelto Maestro… ellos han..! –y continuó intentando normalizar su respiración.

−Cálmate chico –ordenó Altaïr frunciendo mas el ceño, confuso –, explícate ¿de qué hablas?

El novicio asintió, haciendo una reverencia, disculpándose.

−El maestro Malik… y Lady María, señor –dijo el chico señalando con el dedo hacia la puerta –, han vuelto…. y tienen mucha prisa…

Altaïr ahora sí que ya no entendía nada.

Habían partido esa misma mañana y regresaban ahora… ¿Por qué?

−Llama a Karika –ordenó Altaïr al novicio –, la chica que traje conmigo, y dile que venga ahora mismo ¡ya!

El novicio asintió, echando a correr.

**.**

Rauf intentaba razonar con Malik, que intentaba entrar a la fortaleza, cuyas puertas estaban ahora cerradas a su paso por dos Assassins armados, que le miraban con lástima, porque sabían que Malik debería tener el derecho a entrar, como Rafik que era, pero Altaïr les había ordenado lo contrario al parecer.

− ¡Venga Rauf apártate esto es de vida o muerte! −gritó Malik furioso.

−El Maestro Altaïr ha ordenado que… –comenzó Rauf.

Malik negó con la cabeza, consternado.

− ¡Entonces moriremos todos! –gritó frustrado empujándole.

Sin embargo antes de que Rauf y él pudieran llegar a más, Altaïr salió de la fortaleza, enfrentándolo con la mirada interrogante y seria.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Malik? –inquirió Altaïr con dureza.

Malik hizo a un lado a Rauf, poniéndose en pie frente a Altaïr, mirándose intensamente.

−Sarracenos armados se dirigen hacia aquí en este mismo momento –dijo Malik –, van a atacarnos Altaïr… ¡hay que hacer algo!

Altaïr abrió los ojos incrédulo.

− ¿¡Qué! –exclamó.

Malik asintió y Altaïr no vio duda en sus ojos, por lo que asintió con decisión y se volvió hacia Rauf, que tenía el rostro tan incrédulo como él mismo hacia unos momentos.

− ¡Da la señal de alarma! –ordenó Altaïr a Rauf − ¡Vamos!

Rauf asintió, corrió hasta las murallas para dar la señal de alarma y hacer que todo Masyaf se movilizara, civiles, Assassins, inocentes… todos tenían su labor, las mujeres y los niños huir a las montañas, los civiles varones proteger a las mujeres, y los Assassins proteger la aldea y la fortaleza matando a los invasores… al parecer no podrían tener paz ni un santo año.

María llegó entonces con las manos en las caderas, jadeando por el cansancio.

− ¡Aurîl! –gritó ella − ¿Dónde…? ¡Altaïr dónde está mi hijo!

Altaïr la miró mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigía a la parte baja de la fortaleza para comenzar a dar órdenes a los Assassins, no quedaban ni diez minutos para que fueran atacados, no había tiempo para sentimentalismos en esos momentos… por mucho que doliera.

− ¡Altaïr! –insistió ella, persiguiéndole.

Altaïr suspiró molesto e irritado, respondiendo por fin.

−Está a salvo en la fortaleza –dijo para calmarla –no temas por él…

Ella le empujó, a punto de golpearle, con la mandíbula tensa y respirando agitadamente.

− ¡No te atrevas a decirme que no me preocupe por mi hijo! –exclamó ella enfadada − ¡Llévame con él!

−María, déjalo –intervino Malik sujetándola por el brazo.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, confusa, pero Malik insistió y la apartó de Altaïr.

−En este momento tiene demasiado que hacer –dijo Malik y le susurró al oído para que Altaïr no lo oyera –, como salvarnos la vida…

María entonces le soltó a regañadientes y le miró asintiendo, sacando la espada de su cinturón dejando que la hoja brillara al sol de la mañana, mientras sus ojos azules se reflejaban en ella.

−Nadie amenazara a mi familia –dijo ella peligrosamente, frunciendo el ceño.

**.**

Altaïr ya había dado las ordenes a todos, situando la estrategia de forma rápida y eficaz, teniendo en cuenta su larga experiencia en combate, los arqueros, los espadachines, los jinetes todos estaban en sus sitios preparados para matar y aniquilar la amenaza en cuanto cruzara las puertas; cosa que sucedió con demasiada rapidez, pues en menos de lo que pudieron sospechar las decenas de soldados Sarracenos estaban peleando contra ellos, gritando, chocando espadas, derramando sangre por la dorada arena, levantando el polvo y nublando la vista de la hermosa Masyaf…

Así eran las guerras.

Altaïr estaba en el primer grupo, luchando con la espada con toda la gente que había, y tras él, a su derecha estaba Malik, luchando con su espada a pesar de tener el brazo herido y atravesado por una flecha. María tampoco se quedaba atrás, luchando como una verdadera guerrera furiosa, defendiendo lo que amaba. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tres se esperaba lo que iba a suceder.

María no lo vio venir.

Un Sarraceno a su espalda tomó una lanza de acero forjado en forma de media luna, pesada y potente, y la lanzó en su dirección dispuesto a atravesarla y borrarla de la tierra; ya que si un lanzazo de esa magnitud la alcanzaba estaría muerta sin remedio, era imposible que se salvara… por eso el ataque fue tan feroz. Pero aunque María no lo había visto… Malik sí que lo vio. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras veía claramente la muerte de María ante sus ojos, y un gritó escapo de sus labios…

− ¡María! –gritó Malik saltando hacia ella.

Siendo este el comienzo del final.

Malik tosió y escupió sangre sintiéndose morir… literalmente.

Malik salvó a María, aunque fuera en vano, con un acto desesperado; y es que la lanza le había atravesado a él al ponerse en medio… pero no le importaba, no le importaba dar la vida por ella si con ello hacía que Altaïr tuviera una familia, la familia que él ya no iba a poder darle. Alzó la mirada como pudo, aun empalado en la lanza, esperando encontrar la mirada de Altaïr por una última vez.

.

María había visto todo como en cámara lenta.

Mientras giraba para cortar la garganta de un soldado sarraceno, Malik, que había estado a su lado sacando su espada del pecho de un adversario, había gritado su nombre de una manera aterrorizada y se había puesto detrás de ella para salvarla, su cuerpo se sobresalto al ser atravesado de frente, y cayó por inercia hacia atrás, sus manos en un intento inútil de tomar la lanza, sus últimas fuerzas dedicadas enteramente a mantener sus ojos abiertos, como deseando huir de ese sueño eterno que ya era irrefrenable.

−Oh no... no, no, no, no Malik no… –dijo ella con esfuerzo, y Malik tosía sangre sin detenerse.

María soltó un grito de dolor.

Malik estaba en su regazo, la marca de esa sangre tibia se dispersaba en su pecho y rostro, las lágrimas caían desde ella y con sus manos acariciaba el varonil rostro, limpiándolo, tratando de confortarlo a la vez.

Suspiros, era todo lo que podía hacer ella.

Malik le tomo una mano, deteniendo su acto.

−Ma… María… –ella lo veía tratando de eliminar su mirada llena de dolor –tienes que… vivir… por… por mí…

Y ella no lo soportó.

Sintió llenarse de un sentimiento de odio, odio a todo lo que le había sucedido, a su vida, a sus decisiones erróneas, a esta guerra inútil, esta guerra que le había arrebatado hasta el último resquicio de paz y felicidad, su maestro, su gran amor y ahora quien había sido su mayor soporte, quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo, en su amante, en el padre de su hijo. Sólo existía una cosa que le quedaba por hacer.

Vio a Altaïr acercándose a Malik en su lugar.

Pero ahora todo era distinto en ella, tomo su espada y se dirigió hasta el grupo de soldados del cual había venido la lanza, corrió contra ellos cortando y cercenando todo a su paso, sintió punzadas en su muslo izquierdo, pero nada era tan doloroso como perder a alguien amado otra vez. Las viseras de sus enemigos volaban por los aires, su espada se clavaba una y otra vez en cuellos, estómagos y espaldas.

Mataba, pero nada calmaba lo que sentía por dentro, entre las figuras borrosas que veía distinguió al autor de su dolor, este saco su espada y la ataco con fuerza pero ella lo bloqueo, lo golpeo en el estomago y finalmente dio el golpe letal en las espalda del enemigo.

Parecía una victoria, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Le era difícil moverse y ni siquiera le importó el dolor en su mano cuando fue golpeada y soltó la espada, una sombra estaba de pronto frente a ella, con el poder de decidir su destino en sus manos, una espada en alto, ella cayó sobre sus rodillas y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas giro su cabeza hasta donde estaban ellos, Malik ya yacía inerte en los brazos de Altaïr.

Ambos se vieron por un instante, pero era eterno entre ellos.

Ella sólo tenía en su mente un único pensamiento que se repetía constantemente, _cuídalo, él es tuyo_.

Y le sonrió.

Luego todo fue noche.

**.**

Altaïr esquivo el golpe del soldado, desequilibrándolo, y clavo el cuchillo en su cuello acabando con él en un instante, se dio un segundo para respirar, y entonces, al salir de su mundo, en el que se abstraía cada vez que luchaba; fue consciente de los sonidos a su alrededor, escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros, escuchando el nombre que no deseaba oír en esas circunstancias.

− ¡Malik no! –gritó Rauf.

Altaïr se giró en la dirección en la que miraba Rauf, abriendo los ojos desorbitados por la negación, el dolor y la incredulidad al ver como un soldado tiraba una lanza que atravesaba a Malik, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que las ilusiones de su vida se esfumaran tan rápido como esa lanza le había atravesado.

− ¡Nooooooooo! –gritó Altaïr y corrió hasta él.

María no era ella misma, estaba desesperada, y sus actos eran irrefrenables, la vio alejarse llena de furia pero no podía centrarse en ella, Malik estaba muriendo, cuando llegó a su lado, él tenía ya los ojos cerrados.

No, no no no ¡NO!

Altaïr se arrodilló a junto a él, tomando a Malik de los hombros mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, horrorizado; por suerte Malik aun reservaba sus últimos alientos para él.

−Malik –exclamó Altaïr, llorando − ¡dioses Malik… sigues vivo! ¡responde por favor!

Malik tosió sangre sin energía, de forma cansada, y abrió los ojos levantando los parpados con pesadez. Clavó sus oscuros ojos en los, empañados por las lágrimas, ojos de Altaïr.

−Altaïr… idiota –murmuró Malik

−Aguanta... aguanta por favor –dijo Altaïr desesperadamente −, tenemos que curarte… tenemos…

−Escucha… estoy muerto –dijo Malik, cerrando los ojos cansado –, no puedes cambiar eso… pero tienes que saber algo…

− ¡Cállate! –gritó Altaïr negando con la cabeza.

−Aurîl… Aurîl es –comenzó Malik abriendo los ojos de nuevo –es tu... es tu hijo…

Altaïr se quedó mudo.

−María estaba embarazada cuando… −tosió de nuevo –cuando tu desapareciste…

− ¿Por qué? –dijo Altaïr llorando sin control, pero tan sereno como si no estuviera pasando nada.

−Porque te… queremos… y siempre… –dijo Malik tragando saliva –lo haremos…

Altaïr vio horrorizado como Malik cerraba los ojos de nuevo y dejaba de moverse, muriendo definitivamente entre sus brazos.

Algo en su mente lo devolvió a la realidad, María, en dónde se encontraba, estaba desesperada, podía cometer una locura; alzo la cabeza y la vio clavando la espada en un soldado, estaba cansada y tenía dos flechas clavadas en el muslo izquierdo, su rostro estaba transformado, había dejado una fila de muertos a su paso, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Un sarraceno la golpeo con su espada en la mano, dejándola desarmada, y ella entendió la posición en la que estaba, había perdido las ganas de vivir, cayó al suelo arrodillada.

Altaïr veía todo sin poder hacer nada, sin poder salvarla.

Ella giro su rostro hacia él, sus ojos antes de un hermoso azul estaban oscurecidos por la venganza y el dolor, sus rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero su boca… su boca tenía una sonrisa, una última sonrisa para él.

Creyó leer algo en sus labios.

_Tuyo._

La espada antes en el aire paso limpiamente por su cuello, Altaïr prefirió cerrar los ojos, siempre recordaría a María con esa sonrisa.

Entonces se puso en pie, con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, y miró a su alrededor, observando cómo decenas de cadáveres tanto de Assassins como de sarracenos cubrían la aldea, llena de sangre, espadas, y humo dorado, caliente y punzante como la arena del desierto. Él saco su espada.

La furia del Águila de Masyaf acabó con todo.

.

Poco a poco los ciudadanos escondidos fueron saliendo de sus casas, al ver que la batalla había terminado, y entre el humo fueron acercándose a la plaza, donde Malik, Altaïr y María estaban… ya todo había terminado.

Su vida como la conocía había terminado.

Ahora ya no tenía nada, excepto a su hijo, y una ciudad que poco a poco se iría reponiendo de su dolor.

Pero Altaïr sí sabía una cosa.

Solo había algo más doloroso que la traición, que le arrebataran el beso del verdadero amor.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N − FIN! Se termino esta historia! ^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, para mi ha sido un placer escribirla =D**

**MUY IMPORTANTE!**

**Si os ha gustado este fic, estad atentas al nuevo que vamos a subir Maki y yo! =D sera Ezio/Cristina y Altaïr/María, y sera mucho mas grande y mejor que este, esperad y vereis =D!**

**Espero que os guste =D**


End file.
